Escape
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: Levy, who occasionally babysits for her friends, gets an unexpected visit from a strange man who wants her to watch his son. As their one-sided friendship goes on, she soon finds out that, the single dad isn't as innocent as she hoped.
1. Chapter 1

Racking my fingers through my long black hair, I felt the heat of the sun warm me body as I drove to the designated place. The loud and busy streets of Magnolia was far behind me now, as I drove to the outskirts of town. Instead of lots of houses and shops, now stood trees and wide open ranges of green pastures.

"Ya sure, she'll be able to watch him?" I asked into the phone, gripping my steering wheel a little tighter.

"Yea! She's really sweet and I've heard that she babysits sometimes for her friends, so they can relax."

"But I'm a complete stranger, we're not friends and you haven't even seen her in years, so how could you know if she still as innocent as you make her out to be?"

"You're right, but I know Levy and I know she's still that little girl I knew and watch grow up, so just trust me Gajeel."

"Tch'. Fine. But why and the hell does she live all the way out here? I've been driving for about 30 minutes now." I huffed, my agitation and worry growing.

"She was always the solitude type, but you should be coming up to her house soon. Be nice to her, and for goodness sake, don't scare her half to the death with that damn face of yours."

"Oi! It's not my fault, I was born with such good looks." I smiled, hearing the man laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, Gajeel. Good Luck and don't get in to much trouble while you're down there, ok?"

"Got it! I'll call you with an update soon." I said before ending the call.

As if on cue, a little house came into few, looking like how the old man described it. I grinned, thinking to myself, that the tiny house looked like it was made for midgets. The one story brick exterior, wide porch and flower beads over flowing with flowers I can't even name.

Pulling my old pickup truck into the cobblestone driveway, I took a deep breath, looking down at the little person beside me. A smile curled my lips as he looked up to me with excitement.

"Are we here? Is this it?"

"Yep, this is the place, little man." I said as I got out of the truck. Rounding the hood, I opened his door, then plucked him from his seat.

"Remember what I told ya?" I asked holding his little hand as we walked along the cobblestone path towards her porch.

"Yep! I have ta be nice, polite and treat her wit respect!"

"Good job, buddy. Now here goes the hard part." I sighed, standing in front of her door ringing the doorbell. This place really was for short people, I'm pretty sure if I was asked to come in, I would have to duck a little in order to get inside.

"Coming!" a light female voice called as I heard light footsteps run towards the door. When she opened the door, I saw a surprised and curious look spread across her face, as she stood in the doorway. The old man, showed me a face shot of her, but her picture didn't do her justice. Her blue locks was held back in bun with stray waves of hair framing her face. She was wearing an apron covered in specs of chocolate, over her t-shirt and jeans.

"May I help you?" She asked looking up at me and then, down to my son.

Clearing my throat, I held out my hand introducing myself. "Hi, I'm Gajeel Redfox and this here is my son Rogue."

"Hi!" Rogue said with a big smile, making the little woman smirk as she clasp her tiny hand into my big one, giving me a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Levy McGarden."

"I was told that you sometimes babysit. I know we're not friends or anythin', but I assure you that I'll pay you and Rogue here won't be any problem. We just moved here, and they upped my hours at my new job, making me not able to watch after Rogue. I tried other babysitters but they just flat out refused me." I said staring down at her. She blinked at me a few times, as if thinking it over. I was about respond with another speech, but she interrupted me.

"Crap! They're burning! Come in! Come in! Have a seat!" she said as she ran back into her house leaving her door open as invitation. I watched as she ran towards the kitchen, cursing under her breath.

"Whooaa!" Rogue said in amazement at her living room that was basically a library. She had floor to ceiling bookshelves, a dark brown coach with a T.V. in front of one of the book cases that claimed the wall. I was relieved that the house had a higher ceiling, so I could walk around comfortably. Her living room connected to a small dining room that connected to the kitchen. There was a hallway leading to what I'm guessing are her room and a bathroom. What a small house, for a small person.

"Dad! Come sit down." Rogue said catching my attention. Nodding my head, I sunk into the cool fabric, ruffling his dark hair making him laugh.

"I'm so sorry about that, I almost burnt the cupcakes I was baking. You could have one if you like." She said shuffling over with a tray, siting it down on the coffee table, I noticed three cups of milk and a few cupcakes.

"Really? Can I have one dad?" he asked, and as soon as he gave him a nod he snatched a cupcake from the tray, smiling with glee as chocolate icing stuck to his mouth. I was about to scold him for being rude, but stopped when I heard a faint giggle coming from the blue haired woman who sat across from us in a recliner.

"So, tell me Mr. Redfox-"

"Gajeel is fine."

"Ok, Gajeel. If I were to watch your son, how long will I be babysitting?"

"That's one of the reasons why, all of the babysitters back out on me."

"And what is that?"

"My job is….how can I say it…..very strenuous. I work for the one of the fishing crew down at the docks in Magnolia and sometimes will be gone for days. So basically, would you be able to watch Rogue until I'll be able to get back?" I tried my best to hide the look of worry and sadness of leaving rogue, on my face. But I'm pretty sure that just made the scowl on my face look even more intimidating.

Her brown eyes looked at me with sympathy and sadness, as she spoke, "Look Gajeel, I'm not-"

"It's ok. I understand, I'll find somebody else." I said standing up, grabbing Rogue's hand, pulling him off the couch. He protested the entire way to the front door, but I just ignored him, dragging him with me.

"Wait!" she yelled and I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. What is it now? Is she trying to properly reject me? If so, I don't have time for it! The more I stay here, the more I'm most likely to get angry.

Spinning around to face her, she jumped back slightly, lowering her gaze. I'm pretty sure I have the meanest scowl possible on my face right now. Serve's her right for stopping me.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure I can do this, but you seem like a good father, so I'll try my best."

"Thank you so much shrimp!" I said picking her up in an excited hug. The old man was right, she is reliable. Now I won't be worried to bits about Rogue.

"Sh-shrimp?!" She asked as I placed her back down on her hard wood floor.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before Rogue tugged on my arm.

"Can I have another cupcake?"

"Of course, you can. Come back to the living room please." She smiled, leading us back to our seats.

I, along with Rogue took a bite of the desert, and was taken aback by the delicious taste. I'm not really one for sweets but these are pretty good. No wonder, Rogue wants another one, I do too. I scarfed down another cupcake, just as Rogue took another bite of his.

"So, do you have any emergency contacts just in case something goes wrong?" She asked grabbing a notepad and pencil off the coffee table.

"Just me."

"I would really suggest, you have another one. Just in case."

"Well, there's one but you can only call him, if I don't pick up and it's a serious emergency." I said with a serious look on my face. I really hope it doesn't come to that. The only reason she'll be calling him, is if I'm dead, and I really don't want that. At least, he'll know what to do with Rogue if I am dead.

"Ok. Does he have an allergies, take any medicines?"

"Nope, he's as healthy as an ox."

"Any routines he's used to? Bed time? That kind of stuff?"

"Not really. He wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning for some reason, and he goes to sleep with a night light, because he's afraid of the dark."

"Does he like or dislike any food?"

"He'll eat anything to be honest, besides vegetables. I haven't got him to eat that yet. He likes anything dealing with dragons and dinosaurs and hates, I mean hates being alone. Oh! He also always sleep with his Frosche."

"Frosche?" She asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"His teddy bear. I won it for him at a fair a long time ago, now he never goes to bed without it."

She nodded her head, scribbling down what I said in the notepad. She stopped for a second as if to think, then continued writing.

"Ok! I think we're good. When do you want me to start?"

"Is right now ok?"

"Right now?!" She asked her eyes nearly bugging out.

"Yea, I know it's really short notice, but you were my last resort. And I have work in about hour."

"uumm….ok. Do you have his stuff?"

"Yep! I'll go get it, now." I said standing up. Grabbing the cup of milk off the tray, I downed it, before dashing to my truck to retrieve Rogue's belongings. Grabbing his little suitcase and Frosche, I dashed back into the living room.

"Is that it?"

"Just about." I said leaning his suitcase on the wall, before handing him his Frosche.

"Are you leaving now, daddy?" He asked frowning at me. Dammit, not the face, he's giving me the face. Be strong Gajeel.

"Yea, I'm sorry buddy, but you know I'll be back soon. Ms. Levy here, is gonna to look after ya while I'm gone, so be good ok?"

"Ok…"

"I'll walk you out," She said getting up and walking towards me. Nodding my head I followed her to her door, not sure if I want to leave or not, but knowing I have to. Damn, why is this so hard, I was not trained for this shit!

I stood on her porch looking down at the fairy like woman, "Thanks, for….you know."

"No problem. Just come back as soon as you can."

"I'll try." I nodded before leaving her in the doorway. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialed a number.

"Are we good to go?" the man's voice said.

"Yep, now all we have to do, is try not to screw this plan up."

"This all rides on you Gajeel."

"Doesn't it always." I said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Levy?" the little voice said as I made breakfast for him and I.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think my dad will be back?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, but he'll be back soon." I said sending him a reassuring smile as he sat at the kitchen table, playing with his Frosch. It's weird stuff animal. A green cat wearing a pink frog suit with black spots on the back. I wonder where Gajeel won it from? I should've asked him when he brought it in that day, but that was almost three days ago now. I would call him and ask but I don't want to bother him while he's working.

Now that I look back, the big burly man who asked me to watch his son a few days ago seemed to really care for Rogue, so I know he wouldn't abandon him. At least I hope so.

"Here you go, eat up." I said placing a plate with a happy faced pancake in front of him.

"Whoa! How did ya do that?"

"With practice," I winked sitting down with my stack of pancakes.

"My dad doesn't know how to make cool stuff like this."

"It's just a smiley face made out of fruit. Now get Frosch off the table, so you can eat."

"Yes ma'am." he said placing the stuffed animal in his lap, before digging in.

After breakfast, Rogue helped me clean the kitchen before we headed out.

"Are we going to your job again today?" he asked as my little car drove to town.

"Yep!"

"Will, I get to see other kids today? Or play with them?"

"You asked me that yesterday and I said yes then too." I giggled looking over at him, his blood red eyes gleaming with joy.

Even though he look just like his father, I can tell his father has lost all things innocent in his eyes, besides his kid. I wonder what he's seen, but then again….would I really want to? I'm actually glad, Gajeel brought Rogue to me, maybe I can shield him from what it is that his father has seen while he's still innocent.

The drive to Magnolia was calm and relaxing with the spring air and sun feeling me with warmth. It was sad leaving the open wide area, to go to work in the bustling city, but at least I was doing something I love.

Pulling in behind the building, I shut off the car and got out.

"Alright little man, lets open up shop." I said opening the door for him. Thank goodness for child lock doors.

Unlocking the back door, I pushed it open, letting the scent of old and new pages, ink and a hint of the vanilla plug-in, fill my nose.

"Do you remember where the lights are?"

"Yep! I can turn them on today?"

"Mmhmm!" I smiled, then smiled bigger as he ran around the bookstore turning on the lights.

I went about turning on the cash register and checking my logs, then went over to the front door to turn over the open sign and unlock it.

I bought this old bookstore, years ago. Well, I worked here for awhile, while in college then inherited it from the owner, but I paid her for it as soon as I made the money. I'm just happy that it's still as popular as it was when I worked here, so I'm sure there's no way I'll be going out of business soon.

"Hmmm?" Rogue mumbled rubbing his chin as he pondered which book to pick from the children's section. I walked over to him, to help him look.

"Don't know which one to pick?"

"Nope. Can you help me?" he asked raising his head to look up at me. Nodding my head, I ran my fingers over the hard and soft back thin books, pulling some as I looked.

"How about these? We'll be here for awhile so you can work on them. And don't be afraid to ask me for help, if you're stuck on a word."

"Ok! Thanks, Ms. Levy!" He smiled before running off to the round kids table I set up in the middle of the bookstore.

I walked back to the wood like reception desk, were the cash register was, and started to look over bills, paperwork and all that fun stuff, while waiting for people to come in.

Hours flew by with people coming and going. Some parents brought their kids with them and that always made Rogue happy, because he got to play and read with them. The regulars would ask me who the kid was, and I would always say, I'm babysitting for a friend. The kids would ask about Frosch and Rogue was always ecstatic to tell them all about him.

"Yo! Levy!"

"Hey, Cana!" I greeted as she walked into the store with a bright smile.

"Whoa! Who's the kid?"

"Oh! That's Rogue, I'm watching him for a new friend of mine."

"Mom or dad?"

"Dad."

"Oh, ho! Dad, you say? Is he hot?" She asked winking as she leaned against my desk.

"Um? I don't know!" I said getting flustered.

She just laughed shaking her head, "It's ok, if you don't want to tell me, but by the looks of the kid, I can tell that he's hot."

"Cana!"

"Hey! You can't fight genetics. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any books on drink making?"

"uuuh….let me see." I said stepping away from desk, rounding it to the 'how to' book section. "I found two. How's your bar going?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Got some really cute guys working there now. I just need some more drinks on the menu besides beer."

"It is a bar."

"Dumb wimps wanting fruity drinks." she said flipping through the pages of drinks, as I chuckled at her comment.

"I like fruity drinks."

"Its ok if you like them, but other people, no!"

"I'm glad to hear it." I laugh as we walk back over to the cash register. She bought the two books, and of course not leaving without offering me to come out for a drink later. I refused and promised next time when I'm not baby siting.

"Whenever you do come, bring that kids father with you!" she said as she sauntered out of my store, leaving me with a red face.

"Canaaaaa." I whined in to my palms.

"Ms. Levy?" Rogue said tugging on my shirt. Removing my face from my hands, I looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Is it almost time to go?"

"Actually it is. Want to help me close?" I asked, causing him to nod his head rapidly. "Ok, you know what you have to do. Turn off all the lights."

As he did his chore, I turned the sign over to close, locked the front door and grabbed my purse.

"All done!"

"Ok! Let's go!" I said holding out my hand, so we could walk to my car together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that all you got for me?" the man said through the phone.

"Yea! That's all I got. I'll get you more info as I go along."

"Alright. I expect it within a few days, Gajeel."

"You got it." I said before hanging up.

Geez that old man can breathe down my neck, even when I'm not getting in trouble. More info within a few days, huh? It's kind of hard being the new guy in town already, but getting more information within a that time limit is tough. I'll get it done though. Whatever the boss wants, the boss gets.

I tossed the out dated phone in the glove compartment, as I pulled up to the fairy's house. Pulling out a second phone, the main line between me and Rogue, I saw that I haven't received any texts or calls. I guess he's doing alright then.

Hopping out of the truck, my nose caught a smell of cooking coming from an open window, most likely from the kitchen. My mouth instantly started to water at the smell of actual food. The shit they serve on the boats are horrible, that's why I took over as cook. Just an extra duty, that'll help further progress.

With only a few strides, I was standing in front of the door. I knocked three times….no answer. Turning the knob, I pushed open the door. Is this chick crazy? Why is her door open? Does she want bad guys to just walk in here? Small as she is, she can get seriously hurt, if that were to happen.

The house was dimly lit with lights coming from the kitchen, and an extra bedroom I didn't realize was here. I followed the smell of meat cooking and light humming.

"Gajeel!" Levy said in surprise. Her hair was tied back in a bun again with the same apron saving her clothes from the splatters or smudges of food.

Looking around the kitchen I noticed Rogue wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Rogue?"

"He just took a bath, so he's putting on his pajamas. You came to pick him up?"

"Yea, is it ok, if I go and get'em? I won't take up more of your-"

"Daddy!" I heard little feet stomp on the hard wood floor, making me turn around to catch the small boy that was flinging himself at me.

"Hey, buddy."

"I missed you!" he said wrapping his arms around my neck tightly, but not too tight of feeling like he was going to choke me. I can still play along and make him think that.

"I missed you too. Ease up that strong grip, you're about to put your father into a choke hold."

"Sorry! Am I really getting as strong as you?"

"Yep." I smiled, ruffling his damp black hair, before standing him back up on the floor.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I would be sad if you guys left without eating something." Levy smiled as she made a plate.

How can I resist free food made by such a cute little lady, and if her desserts are just as good as this, I may have to just move in.

"Ms. Levy's cooking is really good dad. Just as good as yours."

"Oh really? So I have some competition, huh?" I asked taking my seat beside rogue at the small kitchen table. Geez, I feel like I'm sitting at the kids table. Does she not have any big furniture in this house?

"Yep!"

"My cooking is ok, but Rogue here tells me how good of a cook you are and what you've made for him."

"If only I can get him to eat his veggies."

"Here you go, eat up." She cheered, placing a plate in front of me and Rogue before finally sitting down with hers.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Careful its-"

"Fuck!" I cursed. The heat from my bite of food, scalded my tongue, making my taste buds temporarily numb. Feeling eyes on me, I looked over to see Levy glaring at me, with a 'watch your language' look on her face. "What?"

"Daddy said Fuck!"

"Rogue, don't copy your father! That's a bad word."

"Yes ma'am." he said lowering his head, sticking some rice in his mouth. Did she just scold my son? I'm not even mad, I'm impressed she had the balls to do it in front of me.

"And eat your vegetables or no cake, for you."

"But Ms. Levyyy."

"No buts, eat your vegetables."

What the….he's actually doing it! What the hell is this lady? The old man told me stories about her but I didn't know she was…..I don't even know. Looking over at her with awe, I watched her eat her food.

"I can't believe you got him to eat them damn-I mean eat his veggies."

"All he needed was a reason to eat them." She said smiling. Nodding my head, I took a few bites of my food. Dammit! Even with a burnt tongue, this food is delicious. I'm gonna have to put her in a bookbag and carry her everywhere I go. I doubt she'll appreciate the thought, but I could try.

After dinner, Rogue got to eat his cake, and it made me happy to see him doing so well without me. It does sting a little to see him not needing me as much as he did before, but he's growing up. Soon, he'll have to learn how to be on his own, like a man, but we still have a few years before that happens.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch after a big meal, while I was packing up his stuff. The spare bedroom that Levy put him in, I could tell kids were here before. There's toys neatly put up in a chest, and a small bookcase filled with all types of books. Damn, does this girl like to read or what.

"Here are some leftovers and cake to take home with you." the little woman said handing me a bag, as I stood on her porch.

"Thanks, for watching Rogue for me."

"No problem, he's welcome here anytime."

"Ok. I'll see ya in a few days."

"Bye!" She waved as I carried Rogue to the truck. I buckled him in before rounding the truck to the driver side.

My truck started with roar, before settling to a loud purr of the engine. "Alright, let's go home buddy." I said backing out of her driveway.

A few thoughts ran through my head as I looked down at the sleeping mini me. What did he do with Levy? Did he learn anything new? I bet he did. She seems like a really intelligent woman, who can make some fuckin good food. Almost as good as me, but not really.

My headlights was the only source of light on the long stretch of country road, with the city lights in the distance. Good thing, I know where I'm going, or I would've drove into a field or ditch, or something. I don't know how she does it, but the country life, is definitely not for me. It's way too quiet, makes me suspicious and paranoid.

"Brrriiiingg….Brrriiiiinngg." I heard a muffle ringing noise come from the glove compartment. Opening it, I moved a piece of cold metal to the side, reaching for the cell phone.

"Yo."

"This is just a warning. You may have eyes watching the place."

"Eyes? What the fuck you mean by eyes?"

"Like cop eyes stupid!"

"Shit!" I said rubbing my forehead in frustration. This is the last thing I need so early on. They usual come in at the last minute, perfect timing for me to slip away without as much as a whisper. "What place you talkin' 'bout? My job? Or home?"

"Job."

"Ok, good." I sighed in relief, looking over at Rogue for a quick second. There will be hell to pay, if someone ever gets close to my son.

"I'm just warning you be careful and tread lightly. These cops are no joke."

"Who are they? I need names."

"Dragneel and Fullbuster."

"FUCK! DAMMIT!" I cursed loudly, then covered my mouth. I looked over at Rogue, seeing that he was still sound asleep. Damn, this kid sleeps like a rock. I banged my fist against the steering in aggravation as my jaw tightened, at the old man statement.

"Well this changes every fuckin' thing don't it?! This means I have to tiptoe around these mothahfuckas and drag this out. Dammit! I didn't want to spend more than a month here!"

"Calm down! It'll be fine if you just take your time and be patient."

"Fuckin' dammit! It just had to be those two fuckin guys. Dragneel and Fullbuster, huh?" I said through gritted teeth. I'm so pissed right now, I could use every curse word in the book. Those guys have a reputation, a pretty big one at that, so that does make my situation 10x time harder. One of the best and dumbest pair of police officers in Magnolia, probably Fiore. I've heard quite a lot about them, mostly outrageous rumors, especially about their hard ass chief. Dammit, this is going to be harder to pull off then I thought.

"Ok…..so…..shit man. This is gonna be hard."

"You'll think of something. We're counting on you Gajeel. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't. Just give me a few more extras days, to get more info."

"Ok. I'll expect to hear from you this time next week."

"You got it." I said before hanging up. I gripped the steering wheel tight, turning my knuckles white.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" I cursed punching the steering wheel. Why of all people did they have to pop up? AND NOW?


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on my porch, soaking in the rays of heat, thankful for the little cool breeze that flew by now and then. Sitting up straighter in my white wicker chair, I smiled at the little boy that was playing knights with his younger sister.

"They're getting bigger every time I see them," Levy spoke beside me with the same peaceful smile on her face.

"Sometimes I forget that they're soon going to be teenagers,"

"Not for a few more years, Lu-chan." she giggled shaking her blue locks.

Looking at my best friend, I noticed that something was off, she's not her usually happy self. She looks kind of sad, likes she's missing-oh, I get it now.

"You miss him don't know?" I said causing her to jump slightly at my words. She looked over at me with light pink cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know WHO I'm talking about. Rogue, the kid you've been looking after."

"I-I don't miss him."

"You know it's mean to lie to your friends." I said. She looked at me with big eyes, before lowering her head.

"….yea, you're right. He's been spending so much time with me, that when his dad comes to pick him up, I get sad." She said playing with the hem of her jean shorts.

"Or is more that you miss seeing his dad."

"WHAT? NO! It's not like that we're friends, I guess you can say." she said waving her hands in front of her now red face.

I couldn't help but laugh, as she tried to explain the relationship between her and Gajeel. She's been babysitting Rogue for a few weeks now and this is one of those weeks were she doesn't have him. I always wondered how he found out about levy, but she is well known in the city because of her bookstore. Maybe someone referred her to him. Either way, I think she is starting to catch feelings for this mysterious man, I've never seen.

"I have question, what does this Gajeel look like anyway? You've brought Rogue over here once before but I barely got a chance to talk to him before Sting realized there was a boy in the house his age to play with."

"Weeellll, Rogue looks just like him, except Gajeel has a lot of piercings on his face and body and he is also really tall, over 6 feet (182 cm), and has really long black hair." she explained her eyes brightening at the thought of him.

I could see it in her eyes, the hope for him to have a crush on her too, but I'm not going to mention it. That will probably make her melt in to her seat from embarrassment. I rather not lose my friend, that way.

"He sounds scary, but if you trust him, I guess he doesn't sound as scary as I think he is." I said pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind me ear.

Levy was about to say something, but a rambunctious boy came running towards us with a girl on his back.

"Mama! Mama! Can me and Nashi have a snack?" Sting asked his blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"Ok, but no sweets."

"Thanks mama!" He said giving me the same fanged smile his father has.

Nashi was clinging to her big brother like a monkey on its mother's back as Sting ran into the house, her pink pigtails bouncing with every step.

"Make sure you wash your hands before you eat!" I yelled after them. I got an "aye", saying that my request was heard.

"Even though Sting has your hair, he looks just like Natsu. It's the same with Nashi, she has his hair but looks like you." Levy smiled.

She's absolutely right, both of our kids are a mixer of both of us. Sting acts just like his father and Nashi is more like me in every way. Even though she's three, she scolds Sting whenever he's being too reckless. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"I guess that's why no matter what, they will always love each other because they have both Natsu's and my love in them."

"Do you remember when you told him you were pregnant with Sting?" she said giggling at the memory.

"Oh my goodness! Please don't remind me! He nearly set the whole house on fire, then ran around the police station screaming he's gonna be a father."

"Didn't he do that when you told him you were pregnant with Nashi?"

"Yep. The idiot did it twice!" I laughed.

I can remember how Gray called me telling me to please, don't get pregnant again, because he can't handle an even more fired up than usual Natsu a third time.

Levy and I talked for few more hours on my porch as we continued to watch the kids play to their hearts content in the lawn. I invited her to stay for dinner but she declined, saying she had to catch up on some paperwork, with her bookstore. I gave her a hug goodbye and the kids and I watched her leave, waving and saying to come back soon.

With the sun finally making its descent into the cool darkness, I went inside to get dinner ready.

"Mama." a little voice called out from behind me as I started to make dinner.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a snack?"

"You'll spoil, your dinner."

"Pleeeaaasee! When daddy cooks, he lets me get a snack," Sting pouted. That's because daddy knows, he's going to burn the food anyway.

"You have the same appetite as him, always hungry. Alright but, I expect you to eat all of your dinner."

"No problem!" He cheered running to the refrigerator.

I continued on with my chopping and slicing, humming a tune softly to myself. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Levy, that I didn't hear someone walking into the kitchen.

Feeling strong arms wrap around my waist startled me, making me jump.

"Did I scare you?" Natsu mocked in my ear as he held me from behind.

"You know you did, now let me go."

"But what about my welcome home kiss?" He asked turning me around to face him. He was so close, I didn't even realize it. His spiky pink hair was ruffled from him running his fingers through it all day and he had a cocky fanged grin on his face that begged me to be stubborn.

"What if I don't think you deserve one?"

"Then, I'll take one."

"You can't do-" I started to say but was interrupted by his warm lips softly pressed against mine, making me melt in his arms. We've been together for so long and he can still make me feel this way.

I was trapped in the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat making me separate from Natsu.

"Gray!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but flame brain here, took home some important documents."

"Oi! Don't go blaming me. How was I supposed to know they were important?"

"I don't know, maybe because, they had IMPORTANT, written on the folder!" Gray said raising his voice a little.

I shook my head, giggling at the bickering guys. If I was a stranger, I wouldn't guess that they were best friends, detectives and partners. They're always fussing with each other, but I that's their way of saying they care and that they love each other without actually saying it. Men are weird.

"Alright! Stop your fighting you two. Natsu, you keep all of your documents in my writing desk."

"Thanks," he said before running off to the spare bedroom that I transformed into my office.

"YOU FORGOT WHERE YOU PUT IT?!" Gray screamed.

"It's ok, calm down. At least I knew where it was."

"I swear, I need a new partner and how did you know he forgot it?" he asked as he rubbed his temples.

"If he knew where it was and really needed it, he would've snuck off to the room before coming to me."

"Damn, that flaming idiot." Gray cursed.

"Got it!" Natsu said running back into the kitchen with a thick folder in his hand.

"What is it, exactly?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Dragneel, but that's confidential."

"Oh, come on Natsu!"

"Don't take it the wrong way Lucy, but you are a journalist and the last thing we need is an accidental leak." Gray said with a serious look on his face.

I looked at the two guys standing in front of me with their face in a stern expression. What the heck is in that file? Must be something big, for them both to not tell me not even a hint and for Gray to freak out over not having it.

"I understand. Did you want to stay for dinner Gray?"

"No thanks, but we really need to drop this off with the captain and Juvia would cry if she found out I ate without her."

"Understandable. Are you leaving too, Natsu?"

"No, he's not leaving. I can report this by myself."

"You sure? Captain is going to hand it to us when-"

"Eh, don't worry, I can handle it. I better get going anyway. Seeya guys later."

"Bye Gray, and tell Juvia I said hi!" I called out as he walked towards the front door.

He gave me a wave, before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure Gray can handle the Chief on his own?" I asked Natsu as I helped Nashi into her Aquarius inspired pajamas. Dinner was already over, and the kids just got done with bath's and brushing their teeth. Sting was already in bed and snoring away, probably was tired out from running around all day.

I pulled the shirt over her head, straightening it out as it went down. She giggled when I ruffled her pink hair, kissing her chubby cheek.

"Yea, he'll be fine. He can handle it."

"If you say so." I responded smiling as he swooped down to pick up Nashi, blowing bubbles on her cheek, making her break out into a fit of squeals.

"Don't get her riled up before bed."

"Aw, mommy doesn't want daddy to play with you Nashi. She's being mean, isn't she?" he said causing my daughter to nod her head in agreement.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just-aw come on, don't give me that face." I sighed, trying to avoid their pouting faces. Dammit, he know exactly how to turn my kids against me.

Her little lip was poking out with the cutest puppy dog look I've ever seen and Natsu tried to pout but he was smiling so hard that he failed at his attempt, trying to hold in a chuckle. I pouted myself, at the way he was teasing me.

"I'm just kiddin', say goodnight Nashi." he said holding the little girl in his arm, bringing her over to me, so I could give her a goodnight kiss.

"G'night mama." she smiled as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night Nashi."

"Night papa." she said raising her small stubby arms up to grab Natsu's face.

"G'night my little dragon princess." he kissed her goodnight, before laying her down in her bed.

With the kids fast asleep, I snuggled up to my unusually warm husband, ready for bed. But, my curiosity got the best of me, making it hard for me to fall asleep.

"So what's this big case about?" I asked sliding my arm across his bare stomach, resting my hand on his side.

"I can't tell you, remember, its super top secret, not even half the precinct knows about it."

"I'm just curious why it has you and Gray on edge and even the chief."

"You're a journalist for Magnolia Times, I was specifically told, well more like commanded not to tell you." he said, his word feeling like pricks against my heart.

I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it hurts to hear him say he can't tell me due to my job. He knows he can trust me, out of all people, he knows I won't say a word about it. I've kept hundreds of secrets, that he told me not to tell. Like when he set the chemistry lab on fire, when we were in high school and even when he threw up on a bunch of people when we went on a field trip to an amusement park. Those poor people that were standing in line for the ride, just got sprayed. Most of them were trying to clean chunks of funnel cake and soda out of their hair with bottles of water and a water fountain.

He must have felt my change in mood because I felt his forehead touch mine.

"I promise, when I can talk about it, you'll be the first to know, but all I can say now is that we're watching a company who's doing some dirty business on the side."

"Really?!" I perked up nearly head butting him.

"Yea, but you can't mention any of this to anyone, especially your boss. If words gets out, eyes and fingers are going to be pointed at me and I don't want another strong lecture from the chief."

"Ok, I won't spill the beans." I chuckled at the way he shuddered at the thought of another talk with his chief.

"Good, now can we get some sleep?"

"Mmm….I guess we can."

"Yes." he cheered softly, pulling me closer to him.

*******Gajeel's POV******

It wasn't unusual for me to be up late, thinking about my next move and what's the best way to blend in with my surroundings. It's crucial that I'm not be found out. Kind of hard to do that when you're my stature and build, but it also comes in handy, 'cause no one fucks with you. No one has the balls to pick a fight or argue with you, or even talk to you.

Well, there's one person, that little pixie like woman. Boy, she gave me a death glare I've never seen before, when I cursed in front of her and Rogue. It was practically comical how fast I changed my words. I've never done that for anyone, not even my superiors or the rough guys I work with.

Leaning back on the old musty sofa that I dragged off someone's curbside I thought about all the ways I could make that little blue haired pixie give me that same look again. A devilish smirk, quirked up my lips as I knew how made she will be with me.

"Focus, Gajeel. You don't have time to think about stuff like this." I said smacking my face, so I could concentrate. As if on cue, my phone let out a loud ring, echoing through the almost empty apartment.

"Shit!" I cursed as I searched my pockets for the irritating device, hoping it doesn't wake up Rogue.

"Hello?" I nearly hissed into the phone.

"Gajeel, I need you to help with a shipment." the deep rough voice said, causing me to instantly be on edge. Oh…it's him again.

"Shipment of what?"

"The usual, it's an easy job."

"Then whatya need me for?"

"To be a body guard of course! Don't get smart with me boy!" he snapped.

"Yea, whatever. You need me to make sure your guys doesn't get hurt during the shipment process, I got it. When do you want me there?"

"Tomorrow morning, 3 am., and don't be late." he said hanging up before I could ask any more questions or object.

"Be there at 3 am, and don't be late. Grrr, I hate that guy." I mocked tossing the phone to the side of me, hearing it bounce on the creaky cushion before landing on it.

I slumped over, resting my elbows on my knees, covering my face with my hands. I need to think of a quick plan, this'll be my one and only chance to get in good with the boss. It'll be too late, by the time they get another shipment. That may take a few weeks, even though that'll give me time to have a better, more efficient plan. I'm not a patient man, though.

"It's now or never." I mumbled into my palms as I dragged them down my face, to rest on my knees. Pushing myself off the old couch, I quietly made my way to Rogue's room, making sure he wasn't awaken by my phone or me talking.

His night light dimly illuminated his room, showing me his sleeping face and his loose arms, hugging Fro.

My one goal is to protect Rogue and keep him out of harm's way. Usually when my job takes me somewhere, Rogue stays with someone else, but since they were unable to, I had to drag him along. It made me sick to my stomach when I found out he would have to accompany me on this job.

That just makes me even more careful and diligent with this plan I'm forming. I have to make sure no one finds out about him. If they do, they can use him as leverage, and all that'll do is piss me off and make me want to go on a rampage. The boss wouldn't like it if I roughed a few of his boys up.

If I do that, he'll be out for blood, my blood and that's the last thing I need right now, especially with Rogue near.

Leaving his doorway, I walked to my room that was right beside his, plopping down onto the old mattress. Hearing the springs pop and protest under my weight, I tried to ignore the way the metal springs stabbed into my sides.

Grunting, I made myself get comfortable, as the plan started to unravel in my head.

This has to go as planned or I'm going to have to try again. I also have to be careful since the cops are watching us now. It just had to be the two best detective in town, huh? Just my luck, I guess.

With that on my mind, I made a mental note, to make sure I pack up a few things for Rogue before dropping him off at Levy's. I'll be gone for a few days, and don't want him in the cross hairs just in case things go south with this shipment.

I have a bad feeling about this one, but there's nothing I can do, except try not to get shot or worse, killed.


	6. Chapter 6

I was surprised by an early morning drop off of Rogue this morning, and I'm pretty sure Rogue wasn't too happy to be here early either. When Gajeel brought him, he was still asleep, refusing to be waken up before he was ready.

Gajeel and I did our usual business of getting the date when he was coming back to get him and money exchange for me watching him. But this time was different, Gajeel seemed more reluctant to leave Rogue and even lingered in the room where he laid him down, to finish resting.

"You ok, Gajeel?" I asked standing behind him, as he watched Rogue snore softly.

"Yea, sometimes it's harder than most days to leave him. I guess today is one of those days. Thanks, for looking after'em, I'll be back in a few days to come and get'em." he said turning around, looking down at me.

"No problem, I love it when he comes over."

"Seeya in a few days." he responded with a small smirk before walking towards the door.

I waved bye to him as he started his truck and drove into almost complete sunrise. He is earlier than usual, maybe he has to leave earlier for work this time. If so, I hope he stays safe, it's rough on those boats.

Once Rogue finally woke up, we decided to have breakfast on the porch, then play all day.

"Ms. Levy, can Sting and Nashi come over to play with us?" Rogue asked after he finished his breakfast.

"I don't see why not, why don't I ask their mom and we see what she says."

"YAAAY! Call her, call her!" he said jumping up and down.

"Alright, I'll call her right now," I giggled pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Lucy number and was glad to hear her voice.

 _"Hey Levy!"_

"Morning, Lu-chan! I have a question for you."

 _"Ok, shoot."_

"Rogue and I was wondering if you and the kids can come over to play today."

 _"I don't see why not. I just finished feeding them, let me get them dressed and we'll be on our way."_

"Alright! See you when you get here."

 _"Bye!"_ she said before hanging up.

I knew Rogue was listening the entire time, so I wasn't surprised when he jumped up and down in glee, at the thought of his friends coming over.

"Calm down. Before they come over, we have to clean up the kitchen, so are you going to help me?" I asked looking down at him nodding his head rapidly.

"Ok, then let's get to work."

After the kitchen was cleaned, we went to get dressed for the day, and by the time I was done, I heard my door open and the sound of little feet running around.

"Aunt Levy!" Sting and Nashi screamed out as they ran towards me.

"Hey guys." I said opening my arms wide to welcome them into a big hug. They collided into me with an 'oof' sound escaping my lips.

"Sting!"

"Rogue!" Sting squealed scrambling from my hug to greet his new friend. They hugged each other and did this weird hand shake that I'm pretty sure they made up the last time they were together.

Picking up Nashi, I smiled as my best friend walked into my house with a big smile and a diaper bag hanging from her shoulder.

"You ready for a fun filled day?" I asked.

"Yep, what's the plan?"

"Not sure, I was just going to let them run around the yard until they got tired."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she giggled, ruffling Nashi's salmon hair.

It didn't take long for the boys to run outside and play cops and robbers, while Nashi just sat with us and enjoyed her juice and cookies. I keep a stash of outfits in the room Rogue sleeps in, so whenever the kids want to dress up they can.

Rogue wore a bandit like mask and a little bag with dollar sign on it, while Sting had a sheriffs badge and they both had little toy guns.

"Pew! Pew! You'll never catch me copper!"

"Oh, yes I will! Pew! Pew!" Sting said pretending to shoot his toy gun.

"They get a long really well." Lucy said taking a sip of sweet tea from her cup.

"Yea, it's like they're brothers or long lost friends."

"Anyway, how's the bookstore? I know I haven't been by lately."

"Pfft, It's fine and don't sweat it. I see you all the time anyway. Plus you have two kids and Natsu to worry about."

"The kids are no trouble it's just Natsu." She laughed.

"I'll get there one day. Have a husband to worry about more than kids."

"How about Gajeel." She said causing me to spit my tea out. I nearly sprayed Nashi, if I wouldn't have been paying attention, turning my head to spray the tea out, the poor little girl would've been soaked.

"Lu-chan! What made you say that?!" I asked wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, but she was too busy hunched over in laughter to respond.

"I-I'm just messing with you. I just wanted to see how you would react." She continued to laugh.

"Your mommy is mean," I pouted talking to Nashi, but she just giggled, leaning against me.

Lucy continued to torture me with thoughts and I had to fight back, telling her I'll get Nashi to beat her up, but we just ended up breaking out into a fit of laughter. For the rest of the day, we played knights with the boys, and ultimately Nashi talked them into having tea party, which I don't know how she did it.

They were reluctant at first, but soon made it into their own little game, saying that the tea party was community service for the robber and the sheriff had to make sure he wasn't going to run away from his duties.

"Thanks for inviting us Levy, we had a good time."

"No problem, Lu-chan. Drive safely and tell Natsu I said hey!"

"Will do!" she yelled out as she walked a sleepy Sting and carried an equally tired Nashi back to her car. I watched as she backed out of my driveway and drive towards the city.

It's times like this, when I wished I lived in the city, so I can be even closer to my friends, but I knew being out her was the best place for me. The crime rate is a great percentage lower out here than in the city.

"Alright, let's get you washed up and ready for bed." I said grabbing Rogue's tiny hand, pulling the sleepy child to the bathroom.

It barely took an hour for both of us to be clean and sleeping soundly in bed. I let out a content sigh, "today was good day, and I could live like this forever." I muttered into my pillow, rolling over on my side.

My dreams were filled with delightful spring days, warm breezes, good books and good company. Friends and family, and…

"Levy! Levy! Wake up!" a rough voiced said shaking me awake.

"Huh, what?" I rasped, trying to open my eyes, but my groggy body refused to wake up fully. I guess who ever was trying to wake me up, figure this out too because I felt the covers rip away from me, causing me to jolt up in alarm.

"Hey! What are-Gajeel? What are you doing here? And...Oh crap! Are you bleeding?!" I screamed making him clasp a dirty hand over my mouth.

His shirt was dirty and torn, and there was a big blood stain covering the side of his shirt, along with blood running from his scalp onto the side of his face. I felt something cold and hard, press against my stomach, causing my eyes to go wide with horror at knowing what it was.

"We're going to make a deal ok? You don't scream, you don't call for help, and I don't shoot. You help me and everything will be ok." He said harshly with a cold tone, twisting the fabric of the oversized shirt I wore with his gun. "We gotta deal?"

Unable to talk, I just nodded my head, cursing my body for shaking with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

I mentally cursed myself, because my body was shaking with fear, as the cold gun was pushed slightly more into my stomach. His hand was clamped over my mouth harshly, making it hard to breathe.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now and you're not going to say anything, but you are going to follow me. You got it?" he asked the blood slowly running down the side of his face.

Nodding, he slowly removed his hand from my mouth, watching me intently to make sure I don't scream out.

"Come." he demanded removing the gun from my abdomen.

Slowly, I got up pulling my big t-shirt down to cover my butt. I only had on a pair of underwear, so this was a little embarrassing and scary at the same time.

"Walk." he commanded pushing the barrel of the gun into my back, making me jump and start to walk.

I want to scream for help, but I know I can't, plus I don't want to wake up Rogue.

How can Gajeel do this when his son is right down the hall? I wonder what he would think if he saw his father like this?

Even though I really despise Gajeel right now, I don't want to ruin Rogue's view of him, while he's still young. It'll be devastating for him.

Turning the knob on the bathroom, I pushed the door open, stepping in with Gajeel close behind me.

He sat down on the toilet, placing the gun on his thigh, with his hand not leaving the grip. I swallowed a lump in my throat, as I fumbled to get the first aid kit out of the cabinet. I placed the old rusty white box with an almost faded red cross on it, onto the sink.

Looking the man up and down, I saw that he was extremely dirty, with pieces of broken twigs and leaves in his hair. His shirt was completely bloody on one side and it was also just as dirty as his skin.

Before patching him up, I started pick the twigs and leaves out of his hair, while trying to ignore the awful smell of fish, dirt and blood.

"What's with that face and why are you picking stuff out of my hair? You should be patching me up."

"You stink and I can't patch you up if you're dirty. Your wounds are going to get infected and even more painful if this dirt or whatever you rolled around in get into them." I spat taking the last pieces of twigs out of his hair.

He stood up suddenly, making me quickly take a few steps back. "I guess, I have to shower then." he said unbuckling his belt. My face turned a scarlet red, then I hastily turned around, before he could fully undress.

"Don't be shy shrimp, I know you want to see," he teased as I heard his pants drop to the floor. I don't know how, but face was even redder than before.

Covering my eyes with my hands, I ignored the weird tingle that ran up my spine. He's right but also wrong. I did want to see him, but not anymore, not with him threatening my life with a gun. "Don't try anything, if you do, you will not like what I'll do to you."

I heard the shower turn on, and a low grunt come from his mouth. Removing my hands from face, I looked around seeing that he had the shower curtain closed, with steam starting to build up.

Don't try anything? I have to do something, because it seems like no matter what I will do, it will end bad for me. I can't just be an obedient victim, I have to lash out, and do something to at least try to get out of this situation. I will not go down without a fight.

The gun! He couldn't have taken in the shower with him, or it'll get damaged. My eyes moved frantically around the bathroom looking for the weapon, as I plotted a plan.

Once I get the gun, I will sneak out of the bathroom, wake up Rogue, and get the hell out of here. Hopefully, I can get him out of here before he notices that I'm gone. I know it's cruel to take someone else's son, but I can't just leave him here! Not while his dad is waving a gun around with blood on him everywhere.

I have to get him away from his dad, but first I have to get the gun away from him. Spotting it, on the windowsill close to the shower, I knew I had only one chance and that's it. The shower curtain was slightly open so he could, I'm guessing, keep an eye on the gun that was sitting by the window.

Taking a few deep breaths, I wiped my hands on my shirt, mentally preparing myself for what I'm about to do. I gave myself a silent pep talk and then went for it.

I ran to the window snatched the piece off the windowsill, before running to the door. I opened the door as quietly as possible, a sense of accomplishment and joy filling me at the thought of me completing the first step of my plan. My heart was pounding and I could feel my blood pressure, rise but it all dropped instantly, within a few seconds of me opening the door.

The feeling was fleeting, with a new sense of fear and anguish, as the door was slammed shut with a wet body being pressed against me.

My body was pressed against the door, as soon as the door was slammed shut, crushing my hopes of getting out safely.

"What did I just tell you?" he growled in my ear, his hand reaching in front of me. He grabbed his gun, yanking it from my hands, then placing it on the sink.

My breathing became heavy as I felt the tension in the air and his body pressed against mine, soaking the back of my shirt.

"I told you if you do anything, you'll be punished."

"I don't care! I just don't-hey! What are you doing?" I demanded feeling his arm wrap around my waist, lifting me up off the ground and away from the door.

"Put me down!" I fussed, kicking my legs wildly while trying to squirm out of his grip. He stepped into the still running shower, placed me on the floor of the shower, and turning me around roughly to face him.

I was standing under the shower head, looking up at the tall brute man as his head ducked under the stream to look at me with a stern expression.

"Look, Levy I don't want to hurt you, but I also can't afford for you to call for help. So if you could be a good girl and stand there until I get finished, I promise I won't hurt you." he said as some of the water ran off his shoulders and onto my shirt soaking it.

A good girl? Did he just ask me to be a good girl? I wish I could strangle him, but his eyes are telling me that he actually means it.

Holding in an angry scowl, I crossed my arms, unsure of where to look. I can't look down, or I'll see something I'm unsure I want to see or not, and those cherry eyes watching me, is not helping.

Lucy was right, I did have a thing for him, but that went away when this started.

Even though I say that, I can't help but to stare at his tan chiseled abs as water ran down, getting trapped in crevices, before flowing down to that forbidden place I refuse to look at. My vision traveled up to his broad chest, and eventually to his arms, that had piercings on each with scars on them.

I wonder how he got them, and if they hurt? It looks like he got those years ago, due to the dark scar tissue that was contrasting against his already tan skin.

I'm not sure if it was my ogling or how hot the water was, that caused my body to heat up. My shirt was now completely soaked, sticking to my skin, revealing everything, my bare breast and my bright yellow underwear.

His hand smacked the side of the wall beside me, causing my eyes to jerk up to look at him.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that." he snarled his face getting closer to mine.

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said looking me up and down. Biting my lip, I turned away, knowing exactly what he's talking about, but not wanting to admit it. Why would I, when he's the one that put me here. It's his fault not mine.

His hand reached out for me, hovering above my waist, but then he pulled away. His fists were balled up but he eventually released them to turn off the shower. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels, wrapping it around his waist, then he grabbed another, tossing it to me.

I muttered a thank you, trying to dry myself off as much as possible, before getting out.

When I got out he was looking in the mirror at the cut that was on the edge of his hairline that was bleeding earlier. He tried touching it but every time, he flinched hissing at the pain.

Even though he deserves the pain, I can't leave him like that, and I did promise I would patch him up. Draping the towel around my shoulders, I tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Just sit down and I'll do it." I said pushing him towards the toilet. He sat down slumping his shoulders, as I dug into the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting."

"How ba-ah fuck!" he cursed as I applied the alcohol soaked cotton ball to the cut.

He continued to curse as I dabbed the cut, before ultimately placing a small piece of gauze on the cut.

"It may leave a scar, but I think you'll live." I said throwing away the bloody cotton balls. I noticed the bloody shirt and that he didn't have a cut on his side where the blood stain was.

If he doesn't have a cut then that means...that's someone else's blood.

My eyes got wide with shock as I stared down at the bloody shirt, my body frozen in place. Does that he mean...he killed someone?

He grabbed the clothes off of the floor with one hand, while he held the gun in his other. "Take me to your room please, we don't have much time."

I didn't know what to do, but my body just moved on its own, walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Do you have anything that may fit me?"

"Maybe a pair of sweatpants." I said searching my closet. I know I have something in here he may be able to wear. I may have a pair from when Jet or Droy stayed over and left it, a few years back, before they moved.

"Got it!" I said pulling out a pair of baggy sweat pants from the back of my closet.

He took the pants, dropping his towel without shame, making me go red once again. Geez, he really doesn't care that I'm right here.

He slipped them on, and I tried my best not to laugh at the fact that they were really tight and too short for his tall stature, that he just folded them up below his knees. I tried my best not to notice the bulge that was very apparent, with the tight pants.

Dammit levy, control your hormones! What is wrong with you? He may have possibly killed someone and you're too busy staring at his junk.

I was snatched out of my thoughts when I noticed Gajeel going through my closet tossing random articles of clothing out and onto my bed, or at least trying to aim for my bed.

"What are you doing? Hey! Don't go in my underwear drawer!" I yelled trying to stop him from looking at my underwear.

When he opened the drawer, he paused, staring down at the variety of underwear and bras I have. My underwear ranged from colorful flowers and cartoon bears on them, to super sexy lingerie that I only wear to make myself feel sexy.

He picked up a pair of black lacy cheeky underwear with a bow on the back, staring at them with his jaw slightly slack.

"Stop it!" I yelled, hoping he didn't hear the quiver in my voice, as I snatched the lacy fabric from his hand.

"Didn't know you could dress like that shrimp. Is there a guy you haven't told me about?"

"That's absolutely none of your business, now what are you doing throwing my clothes everywhere?"

"I have to get outta here you have to come with." he said grabbing a handful of undergarments and walking to my bed.

"No I don't! I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you do! As soon as I leave, I'm pretty sure you'll call the police and it'll be soon before they find out where I am anyway." he said grabbing a duffle bag from my closet.

"What did you do? Did you kill someone?"

"Look, shrimp we don't have time for this! You either pack your stuff now, or I will force you!" he said pointing the gun at me.

I was both angry and afraid, my emotions have been all over the place and it isn't 8 am yet.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, picking up the clothes he so casually tossed on my floor, and stuffing them in the duffle bag. If I have to go, I will not make this an easy trip for him. He's going to wish that he left me behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Before getting my stuff together, I quickly changed out of my damp shirt and undies, and into the first things I saw. "Tank top and shorts it is."

Reluctantly, I stuffed my clothes and hygienic products into the duffel bag, mumbling as I did so. My thoughts were racing, conflicting with my emotions on how I feel now to how I felt before.

I wonder if he did kill someone, or is it just me assuming, either way, I have to be careful. Yet, I still want to give him a hard time for doing this to me. For making me feel like he was a good person and a good father.

When I zipped the bag shut, I heard a little whine come from down the hall, and Gajeel's deep voice shushing the sleeping boy. I hitched the strap of the bag on my shoulder, carrying it down the hall to the next room.

Rogue was slumped against his father, lazily clinging to his neck.

"Did you wake him up?" I whispered.

"No, and I want to keep it that way."

"Why, so he doesn't ask you where we're going? Why are you suddenly waking me up at the crack of dawn? Oh, and let's not forget the gun!" I inquired my whisper raising in volume as I went on, pointing to the weapon that was placed snug in between his bare back and the taught elastic of his sweatpants.

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed at me, holding Rogue close to him with one arm, while picking up his suitcase in his other hand.

"Why should I?"

"You'll wake him up and if you do, you'll be responsible for calming him down." He threatened walking past me to the door.

"Oh, daddy, where are we going? Why do you look so beat up daddy? Why does Ms. Levy look like she wants to punch you daddy?" I mocked in the best little kid voice I could.

He shot me a death glare, before speaking, "Let's. Go. Now." He growled before stomping out of the room.

"Tch, I hope you feel bad." I mumbled under my breath, walking slowly after him.

I watched as he carried his son out of the house and towards his truck. Where are we going? Are we going to basically be on the run or is he just going to dump Rogue and I off somewhere safe? Somehow, I feel like that is very unlikely.

Wherever we are going, how are we going to get food? It may be hard to buy food if the cops are looking for him.

"I wonder what I have in the kitchen." I questioned, dropping my duffel bag on the floor, near the entrance of the kitchen.

I grabbed a few plastic store bags, placing them on the counter before rummaging through my cabinets and fridge. I had a lot more fresh ingredients that needed to be refrigerated than I did anything else. Well, I guess I'll grab anything and everything I can.

I grabbed a few perishables, and as many bottles of water I could carry in my arms. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough because big feet came stomping back into the house.

"I said let's go shrimp, so let's go! What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I snapped, refusing to look at him as I bagged everything up.

"It looks like you're packin' for a picnic or something, but we don't have time for-"

"I'm not packing for a picnic Mr. Redfox! I'm taking precautions, you idiot! How are we going to get food if you're wanted? You can't just walk into a store and buy something!" I barked slamming my hand on the table.

I was beyond annoyed, by his orders and him in general. He was making my thoughts more and more confusing, and it was conflicting with my gut feeling and heart. I was so irritated that my body was shaking as I glared at him. He looked at me with gentle eyes that struggled to conceal his emotions. He slowly approached me getting ready to say something, but stopped immediately.

His ears perked up like a blood hound hearing his prey in the distance. If I wasn't looking at him, I would've been caught off guard by how fast his movements were. He cursed under his breath repeatedly as he swooped down, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder, starting to run out of the kitchen.

I didn't know what to say but, "Don't forget the food!"

"Dammit woman!" he hissed, running back to the kitchen, grabbing the bags roughly, before sprinting out of the house.

If it wasn't for me straining to hear whatever he heard in the house, I wouldn't have known that police sirens were blaring in the distance. On the hunt for him.

"Get in quick!" He rushed, putting my back down. I couldn't do anything but agree as I quickly jumped into the truck, snatching the bags from his hands as he slammed the door shut after he sat down.

Rogue groaned in his seat, grumbling something that I couldn't understand, but I was happy that he wasn't waking up.

Gajeel put the truck into reverse, nearly making me scream as he backed out nearly hitting my mailbox, and stepping on the gas. The tires screeched in resistance before pushing the truck forward with a jolt.

He had a hard look of concentration on his face, as he drove, taking random turns and back roads, I never knew existed.

"Where are we going?" I asked but only received a grunt. "Where are we going?" I asked again getting an annoyed look now.

"Can you let me think for one second?"

"You don't know do you?" I questioned, crossing my arms in frustration. He was just silent, telling me I was correct. "If you're going to kidnap someone at least have an escape plan!"

"Look shrimp-"

"I mean, we're just driving around wasting gas at this point! Some criminal you are."

"This wasn't supposed to happen ok? Things just…nevermind, you wouldn't understand." he exasperated, squeezing the steering wheel as his jaw tightened in distress.

I could tell he was holding something back, biting his tongue, but why? If he really did kill someone, there's nothing I can do about it now. He basically have me hostage, wait…am I hostage? I could've fought harder but…he did hold a gun up to me, so I guess so. Uggghhh, this is so confusing.

"So am I a hostage now?"

"Nope, you're an accomplice." He said a smirk quirking his lips as he kept his eyes on the road, while mine looked at him with shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! Lower your voice!" He snarled, glancing over at Rogue. The small boy just grunted again, squeezing Frosch tightly in his arms. It's like he can hear us, but refuses to wake up and acknowledge it. I feel you kid.

"What do you mean I'm an accomplice?"

"You aided a wanted felon and is now on the run with him."

"Yea, because said felon held a gun to me and maybe just maybe, I didn't want to be shot!"

"You're still an accomplice until proven innocent." he said his lip quirking up in a smirk again.

That son of a bitch! He planned this! All of this!

My anger and frustrated conflicting feelings boiled over, as I desperately tried to get a hold of myself. But it wasn't working. Letting a shriek, I attacked him, swinging my little fist at him in a heated rage.

"Oi! SHRIMP, STOP!" He cried swerving as he tried to defend off my attacks with one arm. At this point I didn't care, he used me that bastard!

He swerved onto a dirt road, slamming on the brakes and putting the truck into park. He grabbed my wrists roughly, shaking me. "Stop it! Are you trying to kill us or what?"

"It doesn't matter, because you're going to kill me anyway right?" I snarled struggling against his tight hold.

"I'm not going to kill you, now sit down and try not to go bat shit crazy." He said pushing me down onto the seat. He looked over at Rogue to see if he saw or heard anything but again, he was fast asleep. "I swear he sleeps like a rock sometimes." he sighed in relief, putting the truck back into gear.

Buckling myself in, I stared out the window trying to figure out where we were going, in order to calm myself. The dirt road rocked the truck, making it bounce as we hit little ditches, and holes on the old road. There were trees on both sides, making it hard to see through them. But you could see the sun slowly making its ascent into the sky.

"We have to ditch my truck." he finally spoke.

"And do what?"

"A smart girl like you should figure it out." he said, turning onto another clear path, with an old barn house and cabin far in the distance.

There's no way….he can't be…there's no way he can do that…I mean its illegal! He did possible kill someone and knowingly make me an accomplice against my will, so why am I thinking he won't do something like this.

We finally pulled up at the old one story cabin, and drove around the small barn house. The cabin had a small porch, with two rocking chairs sitting beside each other. A couple lives here?

The barn was a few feet beside the cabin, but it was even older than the house it stood beside. The white paint was no longer its pristine white color but now a brownish yellow, peeling off the ancient wood. It looked like all it will take is one good strong gust of wind to make it all go crumbling down to the ground.

"You can't be serious!" I protested as he turned off the truck.

"I'm dead serious, now get out." he commanded pushing open the truck door, slamming it closed.

I heard a little noise beside me, then felt something grab my arm.

"Ms. Levy?" Rogue crocked in a sleepy voice, looking at me with droopy eyes. All I could think was, his father and I had multiple fights and it took a slamming of a car door for him to finally wake up?

"Ms. Levy, where are we?" he asked with droopy eyes. I was annoyed at his father but that sweet sleepy face, just made my heart melt. I can't tell him what's really going on, I don't want him to freak out, when I'm already on edge.

"We're going on an adventure. Remember when you said you wanted to go on adventures like the characters in the books you read?"

"Yea, but I wanted Sting and daddy to be there too."

"Well your dad is here, he just left for a second but he'll be back." I responded rubbing his head.

As if my answer was good enough for him, he slowly closed his eyes as he gave me sweet smile, before falling back asleep. I let out a relieved breath, debating if I should take him with me or just leave him hear for the time being.

A knock on the window, startled me back to reality.

"Get out." Gajeel demanded on the other side. As if he read my mind, he immediately said, "don't worry about'em. He's fast asleep. If we move him, it may be a lot harder to get stuff done."

Nodding my head, I opened the door, and try my best to silently close it.

"Follow me, their back door was unlocked." he said jogging towards the old cabin.

"What? I thought we were only here to get a vehicle?" I questioned, running after him.

The inside of the cabin was small, with the kitchen and living room basically being one. The smell of homemade cookies lingered in the air, making me remember the times I visited my grandfather.

He always tried his best with cooking but never succeeded. We always used to laugh at how badly burnt the cookies were or dinner. He never ceased to put a smile on my face. That's why I was devastated when all of sudden he left. Mom said his old job, called and he had to do one last thing for them and he'll be back in a few days. A few days turned into weeks, then months until finally we never saw him again. I always looked outside my window, hoping to see him walk down the driveway, but that never came.

Touching my face, I felt my wet cheeks, realizing I was crying. I haven't really thought about Grandpa in a while, because of this reason.

Gajeel was in the rooms causing what I could only guess was a mess of these poor people's home. Hastily, I wiped my face with my hands, trying to smooth my feelings back into place, before running to stomping dragon.

I made my way to the only room in the house, and froze in my place. He tore up their closet the same way he tore apart mine. I could tell he changed into whomever lived here clothes, the dark wash jeans and Bill Cosby sweater seemed to fit him perfectly.

I tried my best to stifle my giggles at the ridiculous grandpa sweater, clashing with his roughness.

"Oi! Stop laughing! This is all this old guy have!" He frowned with an armful of clothes in his arms. "Let's just get outta here before someone shows up!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn, this place might as well be graveyard with all these dead bodies around." I spoke to my partner as we surveyed the crime scene.

It was horrible. The fishing dock that has been here for years with no problems, was now littered with bloody bodies and bullet shells. The stench was unbelievable too, it was a mixture of rotten fish, salt water, sweat and blood. Some of the SCI workers had to wear nose plugs, because the stench was unbearable.

My partner and I walked through the crime scene, as CSI took pictures and collected evidence. It looked like half the precinct was here to get as much information from this massacre that they could.

"What kind of sick bastard did this?" Gray questioned, with his nose crinkled up in a disgusted look.

"I don't know man, but we do have a few eye witness statements, placing the guy we've been researching, here."

"We'll see. I hope it's not as bad inside as it is out here." he said as we approached the opening of the fishing company warehouse.

When we walked in, it was as if someone heard Gray, granted his request and actually made it worse. A lot worse.

"Well…I'll…be…damned." Gray said our eyes both wide in shock.

There were more dead bodies in here than it was outside on the dock, and what made it worse, there were two loading crates wide open showing their secrets.

"What the hell was this company doing?" I asked trying to take in everything.

"I don't know man, but a big can of fucking worms just opened and it opened on us."

"Captain is not going to like this." I said shaking my head as I stared at the 50 kilos of cocaine in one crate and women ranging between the ages of 15-40 in the other.

We have to get to the bottom of this before anyone else gets hurt, but this…this is crazy!

"Alright. Aye! Rookie." I yelled getting the attention of a shaken newbie cop. He ran over to us with a small notebook in hand.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel."

"Get me an APB out on the possible suspect, pronto! Follow the descriptions the witnesses gave you and don't forget the truck. If this guy did this, there's no way we're going to let him get away with it."

"Ye-yessir!" he stuttered before dashing out of the warehouse, speaking into the walkie-talkie that clung to his shoulder.

Taking a look at my poor surroundings, I could tell all hell broke loose, but there's always two questions we're always asking.

Why? Why did this happen and why did it happen today?

I could tell Gray was thinking the same thing as he stared at the women and children that were huddled up together, being questioned.

"So, we have a fishermen business that took a turn for the worst but the fishermen company was just a cover up for the shipping of cocaine and what I'm guessing is sex trafficking." Gray said looking around with a confused look.

I could tell by the way he stood that something was bothering him and I have an idea what it might be.

"What's on your mind Ice princess?" I asked, earning a glare I casually ignored.

"Something's not right here...I don't know what it is, but I have a gut feeling that this is bigger than us."

"That someone else is behind the scenes pulling the strings." I stated. He nodded his head in agreement.

If there is someone else behind the scenes maybe the guy we're looking for is one of the higher up guy's lackey. We have to find him, and quickly before he teams up with someone or calls the head boss.

As Gray and I took our leave, heading back to the car, he opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut. I stared at him, expecting him to say what he wanted, but then again he chose to not say anything.

"Alright, Ice dick, spit it out. What do you need to tell me?" I demanded as we got into the car.

"Who are you calling Ice dick, flame pussy?!"

"Obviously you, frosty!"

"You know what? We don't have time for this. Alright, man look…I know…I know you trust Lucy and she's your wife and all, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait a second. You think I'm going to tell Lucy what happened tonight?" I asked looking him, clearly offended by his words.

"It may slip out, I don't know."

"Look, Gray, I knew the consequences of marrying a journalist, and the same goes for her. This is a highly sensitive case now, and I'm not going to let anything slip!"

"I'm just saying man." Gray huffed as we both climbed into the car.

When we arrived at the precinct, it was like everyone was in a rush to get where they needed to be. People on phones, phones that were needed to be answered, and interns running back and forth with coffee and donuts.

"Yo! Laxus! What the hell is going on?" I asked approaching the big blonde.

"Everyone is either doing follow ups from witness testimonies or trying to dig dirt on that guy you're looking for, and let me tell you, it's difficult."

"You're not even part of this department, you're a DEA, so why are you even here?" Gray asked.

"Captain wants everybody on this case to help catch this son of a bitch. Right before you guys came one of your guys got a tip saying that they saw the guy's truck heading out of the city, so we sent a few cars out to survey the area." Laxus said, his arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning on one of the detective's desk.

"Where is the captain anyway?"

"Out, said something about talking to a contact, for extra answers."

"Or more questions." I added, rubbing my throbbing temples.

This is going to be a long night, I can already tell. Well, I can't even say night, because the sun is going to rise very soon, with one possible lead.

"Alright, I'm fired up! Let's figure out who this guy is and why he killed over 100 men!"

"After I call my wife and tell her I'm not coming home for a while and you might want to do the same Natsu." Gray exclaimed pulling out his cellphone as he walked to his desk that was parallel to mine.

"Oh! Good idea!"

I quickly walked to my desk, plopped down into my chair as I held my phone to my ear, waiting for a voice to come on the other line.

" _Hello?"_ Lucy voice cracked with sleepiness, making my heart melt. She's so adorable when she's tired, unless she's angry then everyone's in trouble.

"Hey, Luce. I don't think I'm going to be home for a while."

 _"Mmh. I thought so, after you didn't come home for seconds after dinner."_ I could hear the smile in her voice, making a toothy grin appear on my face.

"I'm sorry. Did you kiss the kids goodnight for me?"

 _"Mmhmm, even though Sting tried his hardest to stay up and wait for you. Said he wasn't sleeping until daddy gets back home._ " she chuckled lightly.

"I take it, he didn't last 30 minutes?"

" _Just like his father. Goes to sleep as soon he hit the sheets, with a full belly."_

"That's my boy." I smiled wider, knowing how a like we are.

 _"Must be a huge case if they have you guys working this late. Juvia called me earlier, asking if I heard anything from you guys."_

"She was worried about the Popsicle, huh?"

 _"Yep, but I reassured her that Gray would call her when he got the chance. She's pregnant, so I can understand her worry."_

"What?!" I nearly screamed into the phone, earning an annoyed grunt from Lucy. I looked over at Gray who was talking on the phone, looking at me with a confused expression.

 _"What, he didn't tell you?"_

"Nope, but that's ok."

 _"You know how private Gray is and how hard it is for him to express his feelings."_ she yawned.

"Yea. The funny thing is, I kind of knew, but since I'm certain…let the torture begin."

 _"Don't get in trouble with the Captain again."_

"I won't. I know you're tired so get some sleep and get some extra Z's for me."

 _"Mm'kay. Love you."_

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I waited patiently for Gray to get off of the phone, staring at him the entire time as I waited. I'm pretty sure I was making him uncomfortable, but I don't care. He's going to catch hell for not telling me Juvia was pregnant.

I spun around in my chair, before resulting to using Gray as target practice for my paper balls.

"Dammit, Natsu! What do you want?" Gray growled as he finally hung up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, fire turd?" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Raising my eyebrows, I just stared at him with a sly grin, knowing it would annoy him and it annoyed him quickly.

"Will you stop and just tell me what the hell you're talking about, before I punch you in the face."

"Why didn't you tell me, Juvia was pregnant?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, he cursed under his breath, running a hand through his black hair.

"Who the hell told you?"

"Juvia told Lucy, and Lucy therefore told me, which now begs the question...why didn't you tell me? This is great news!" I cheered raising my voice.

"Shut up, man! Before someone hears you!" Gray shushed.

"But this is awesome!"

"Natsu, I'm going to-"

"Who knew that Mr. Fullbuster, was busting full-" I started to say with a perverted smile, but was caught off guard, by Gray tackling me out of my chair. We landed on the floor with a thump, us wrestling each other for control.

Knees and elbows were rammed into each other abdomens, bickering back and forth.

"Hey. Hey! Damn you two! Always fighting!" Laxus stated as he ran over and pulled us apart. He slammed both of us back into our desk chairs, making the chairs squeak under the sudden drop of weight.

"You guys have better things to be doing, than wrestling each other. Crack them files open and figure out what the hell happened." He barked.

"I didn't start it." I mumbled.

"I don't care who started it, just get to work. Bunch of idiots." He said as he stomped away, shaking his head.

Slumping back into my chair, I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry for uh…"

"Look, man, don't worry about it. I'll tell you everything later, but for right now let's figure out who this guy is." Gray said opening a file and scanning it.

Agreeing, we started our file hunting, ignoring the busy sounds of the precinct. We have to find this guy before anyone else dies.


	10. Chapter 10

Rays of sunlight separated through the slits of the closed blinds, while birds sung their happy morning song. With morning came, already awake energetic children, but my overly warm bed begged me to stay.

With my eyes still closed, I listened out for the slightest movement, but only heard the snoring of the man beside me. He got home not too long ago, and crashed as soon as he stripped off his clothes and landed in the bed.

He immediately cuddled up behind me, draping his arm over my waist, letting out a relieved sigh. I thought about quickly asking him about the events that happened before he finally made his way home, but I thought it was better for him to sleep for now.

It's been a few hours since he came in, and I enjoyed the feel of his warmth, hoping to stay in that moment just a little longer this morning.

The sound of bare feet slapping the floor running into our room, reluctantly awakened me more. I felt the edge of our blanket tug as a small body pull themselves up onto the bed.

"Mama…Mama…" a soft voice sung as I felt a small hand lightly smack my face, causing me to peek out of one eye.

"Yes?" I groggily questioned, to the small girl that looked down at me, her pink pigtails dangling.

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Is that so? Well what do you want to eat, sweetie?"

"Brother says, we should have cake." her eyes sparkled with excitement. A smile spread across my face, as I recognized the serious sweet tooth I passed on to her. I know Sting only wants cake, because its junk food but I know he'll be happy eating anything.

Placing a hand on her head, smoothing out her bed head, I gave her a different offer, "how about eggs, bacon and mini pancakes?"

She sat there as if contemplating my offer, before nodding her head. "Is daddy going to eat with us?"

Looking over my shoulder at the sleeping face of my husband, I thought it better to let him sleep. "No, we're going to let daddy sleep in; he'll wake up soon."

Her little head hung low in disappointment, making my heart clenched wanting to smack Natsu awake. But, all that would do is get me a groggy detective begging for 30 more minutes.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be up as soon as I start cooking, now go tell your brother not to touch that cake." I spoke, pulling her down to kiss her on the forehead. She gave me a bright smile, before sliding off the bed.

As she ran down the hall towards the kitchen, I easily slid Natsu's arm off of me, slowly slipping away from him. I'm pretty sure, he'll wake up anyway, when he realizes I'm no longer here. Happens every time, even when I get up to go to the bathroom during the night.

Looking down at his sleeping face, I giggled at the line of drool that started to run down his chin. He really was tired.

I was making my way to the door when I heard my phone vibrate intensely on the nightstand. Quickly, I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, hastily making my way out of the room.

 _"Lucy! Hey, goooood morning!"_ a familar cheerful voice said.

"Good morning, Cana. I'm surprised to hear you up so early."

 _"Well, I was trying to catch Levy at the bookstore before it got busy, but she's not open yet."_ she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe she overslept or something." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders as I entered the kitchen. Sting had a smudge of chocolate icing on his cheek and was being scolded by his little sister. It was by far the cutest scene you could ever see.

 _"You know that's not like her. Even when she's sick, she tries to open this place up early. I even tried calling her but she didn't pick up."_

"Did it go to voicemail?"

 _"Yea."_

"Phone might be dead."

 _"I don't know Lucy, I have a bad feeling about something and even my cards had a bad omen today."_ she said her voice dripping with fear.

It's not often you hear Cana afraid of something and the fact that her cards showed a bad omen, means bad business. I don't really trust psychics but Cana's different. Her cards never lie, it's like she has some magic power over them that shows her what's to come. But even so, her gut feeling is even more powerful than that.

I got breakfast started as I listened to Cana worried voice enhance mine. She was right, Levy always made sure the bookstore is open early, but answering the phone is a different thing. She can be so wrapped up in a book, that she doesn't even hear it ring.

"I'll call her as soon as we're done talking, and if she doesn't answers, I'll drive to her house." I said, flipping over a few small pancakes.

 _"Text me when you're about to leave, and I'll follow you. I just need to reassure myself with my own eyes that she's ok."_

"I'm pretty sure she is."

 _"I really hope so."_ she sighed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Cana is really distressed, maybe I'll see if I can get through to her.

Finding Levy's contact, I pressed it, then placed my phone to my ear.

 _"Hey it's Levy McGarden! Sorry, I missed your call, so leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

 _Beeep!_

"Hey, Levy! Call me back as soon as you get this message!" I spoke feeling my nerves tingle with fear.

Cana may be right, something seems off about this. I have to quickly get the kids and I ready, so we can run to her house. If Natsu doesn't wake up before we leave, I'll just leave him a note.

"What's that smell?" a groggy voice asked as a hot body pressed against my back.

I let out a surprised squeak, while warm arms wrapped around my waist and hot lips being placed on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's breakfast, you hungry?" I asked taking out the last pancake from the pan, placing it on a plate.

"I'm always hungry." Natsu said turning me around by my waist, placing a kiss on lips.

"Eeeeww!" Sting and Nashi said in unison.

"Eew? Did I just hear ew? How about I give you a kiss?" Natsu stated running to the table, causing the kids to wiggle out of their seats and run. Natsu chased them around the table making kissing noises, as they squealed.

I smiled at the rambunctious trio as I made their plates and sat them on the table. Natsu eventually scooped them both up in his arms, kissing them all over their faces as they squirmed and shrieked in delight.

"Alright, enough! Everyone sit down and eat, before the food gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." they cheered running to their seats.

I followed suit, feeling a set of eyes watch me as I ate. It's not strange to have Natsu staring at me for a while, but this was different. He was analyzing me, and I was starting to get annoyed. I shot him a glare, earning a concerned smirk.

It didn't take him long to demolish his plate, but that didn't stop him from staring at me from across the table.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, sitting down with his second plate of food.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Something's wrong. Is it Levy?" he asked, causing me to flinch.

How did he know? There's no way, he would've known specifically what it was. Maybe he feels the same bad feeling Cana and I feel?

"What?" I questioned.

He just shrugged his shoulders, swallowing the pile of food he stuffed in his mouth. "I tried calling her early this morning to warn her about…something, but she didn't answer. I figured she was asleep, since it was 4 am, and got nothing but her voicemail."

Warn her? Warn her about what? I wonder what he's hiding. Must be the big case him and Gray are keeping secret. If I ask him what it is, maybe he'll…no, he's not going to tell me until the captain gives the ok. And you don't want to go against the captain, unless you're prepared for the wrath.

"I'm just worried, so Cana, the kids and I are going to go to her house after breakfast."

"We're going to auntie Levy's house? Is Rogue going to be there?" Sting asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yep and I think Rogue is there."

"Rogue, that's the kid Levy looks after right?" Natsu questioned, taking a moment to think.

"Yea. Why?"

"That name sounds really familiar." he pondered, scratching his head, hoping something would come loose. After he came up with nothing, he continued to eat and converse with his kids.

Once everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleaned, Natsu got the kids dressed and ready, while I did the same. Natsu went back to bed to sleep some more before heading back to work, but not before the kids gave him a kiss goodnight.

I sent Cana a quick message saying that we were leaving, before securing Nashi in her car seat and making sure Sting, buckled his seat belt.

"Yay! Auntie Levy's!" Nashi cheered, bobbing her head side to side in excitement.

"Yea and Auntie Cana, is going to meet us there." I smiled, trying to hide the concern in my voice.

Let's just hope everything is fine.

Halfway there, Cana and I met on the road and I followed behind her, my nerves on edge and my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She'll be ok; Levy is a very strong woman, even stronger than me or Erza. I just hope we're both wrong and this gut feeling is just a bad bug going around.

When we arrived at her house, her car was still in the driveway, and her house was dark even though the sun was beating down on us with its intense heat. I got Sting and Nashi out of the car, walking over to Cana who was standing in the lawn.

"I'm kind of regretting bringing the little ones." I whispered to Cana, earning an agreeing nod.

We walked up to the porch, feeling our hair stand on end. Cana started to knock on the door, but when her knuckles touched the wood, it slowly opened.

"Oh my mavis!" I gasped looking at the wrecked kitchen from the doorway.

"LEVY?!" Cana wailed bolting to Levy's room. I heard her heeled shoes clicked against the floor as she ran around. I stood in the middle of the doorway, with my hands on the back of Nashi and Sting as they held my legs.

"Cana? You find anything?" I asked as she came running back.

"No! Her room is destroyed and there was some bloody tissues found in the bathroom."

"Oh no!" my voice broke as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Mommy? Where's Auntie Levy and Rogue?" Sting asked looking up at me with uneasy eyes.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to call daddy and he's going to find out ok." I said, earning a nod as he continued to hug my leg.

"You call Natsu, I'll call Gray." Cana said pulling out her phone.

Without a word, I quickly called Natsu, saying over and over, pick up as the phone rang.

 _"Mmm, hello?"_ his drowsy voice spoke.

"NATSU!"

 _"What's wrong?"_ he asked the sleepiness quickly disappearing from his voice.

"It-It's Levy. She-She's not here! Her house is a wreck and-please get here soon!" my voice croaked as I felt hot tears sting my eyes, threatening to fall.

 _"I'm on my way now! Stand outside and don't go back in!"_

"Ok," I nodded, before hanging up. "Ok, come on kids, let's go outside and wait for daddy."

"Gray said he's on his way." Cana said as she ran out the house.

Nashi sensed the emotional and scared air around us and started to cry, wailing for her Auntie Levy.

"I want Auntie Levy!"

"It's ok, sweetie. She'll be back soon." I soothed, picking her up in my arms, bouncing.

As I soothed Nashi, I tried my best to calm my own nerves. So many haunting thoughts ran through my head. Is she ok? Where is she? Did someone take her and if so, who? Where is Rogue? Is he with her or did his father come and pick him up before any of this happened?

I was wracking my brain, driving myself crazy with worry and fear, until Cana placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a weak smile.

"It'll be ok," she said her voice cracking a little.

I was tempted to respond but the sound of sirens and two cars racing down the road caught our attention.

"Daddy!" Sting yelled as he bolted for his father that got out of one of the cars. Gray got out of the other and they both ran towards us.

Natsu picked up Sting with ease, with one fluid motion as he continued toward us without losing his pace. As soon as they arrived a few cop cars arrived right after them, with CSI workers bolting out of the cars and towards the house.

"You ok?" he asked placing a hand on my cheek, rubbing it softly.

I just shook my head, too afraid of how my voice would sound. He leaned his forehead against mine, instantly calming my frantic nerves and I let out a huff of air I didn't know I was holding. With one kid in each of our arms, they calmed down too.

"It'll be ok, we will find her." Natsu barely whispered, before kissing me on the forehead. "I'll explain everything later but for now, get them out of here and go home." He said putting Sting down, ruffling his hair.

"Actually, if you don't mind going to my house and hanging out with Juvia for a while. She's crying like crazy, because of this and needs some company." Gray interjected.

"That's fine, I haven't seen her in a while, so that's perfect."

"Cana, you stay here, we have to ask you some question before you go." Gray said with an apologetic look.

"That's ok, anything I can do to help. I'll meet you at Gray and Juvia's place when I'm done." She said to me.

Nodding my head, I ushered the children to my car, reluctant to leave Natsu or Cana, but knowing I had to get out of here, Nashi and Sting needed to get out of here


	11. Chapter 11

"Breaking News! A heinous murder was committed last night at the Magnolia fishing docks and the killer is still on the loose! Officers asks citizens to be on a look out for a black truck and tall male with long black hair. If you see anyone meeting this description, please call the police tip line. More details will surface with the investigation, so tune in tonight for updates."

I quickly shut off the radio, irritated by the woman's monotone voice and angry that now there's going to be a big man hunt out for us. Shit, shit, this is bad! How could I let this happen? I knew something bad was going to happen.

"At least they didn't say you have multiple face piercings. If they said that, then you'll be easy to pick out in public." The small woman said as she sat beside me a little too closely.

The scent of vanilla bean and ink swirled around me, her scent, it was overwhelming and made it hard to concentrate on what to do next. We switched vehicles back at that old couple's cabin, so now my awesome truck is left behind and now we're in this small cramped truck that only sits two, with Rogue sitting snug in her lap. I'm just glad the windows are tinted, so you can't see inside unless your face is against the window trying to look in.

"Yea, you're right I guess."

"You stole a different truck, now what?"

"No, WE stole a different truck, and…I'm still trying to figure that out." I grumbled tugging at the collar of the old man sweater I wore. It surprisingly fit well, but it was way to snug around my neck.

"Some criminal you are. How are you going to murder a bunch of people, kidnap me and have no plan." She huffed, making my annoyance increase.

This little blue lady has quiet the big mouth on her and she's making situations worse as they go along. I could drop her off somewhere, but that'll be too risky for me and what about Rogue? He'll question the hell out of me, if she suddenly disappeared.

But she's wrong, I am not a criminal and this is not what was supposed to happen! Everything…everything just got out of control really fast and before I knew it…everyone was dropping like flies. The noise, the smell, all of it was too much!

She's right though, I do need to quickly think of something. At least somewhere, where we can hide out until I come up with a better plan or at least get in contact with both men that got me into all of this.

"We need to find somewhere to rest first, I can't keep driving around, wasting gas like this."

"And it's weird that Rogue's been asleep all day, it's almost 4 pm and he's been out ever since this morning."

"That's because I drugged him."

"WHAT?" she yelled so close to my ear that she made me swerve a little on the back road I was taking. "WHO DRUGS THEIR KID?"

"Me apparently! If I was going to get us out of here without being questioned so much, I had to give him a little something to keep him asleep for a little while." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Why is she making a big deal out of this? I had to or Rogue would've been hard to handle otherwise. I slipped a little knocked out powder, in order to make it easier on me to move us around until I come up with a for sure plan. I probably should've snuck some in Levy's but she's too smart to fall for my tricks.

"When did you even give it to him? I didn't see him eat or drink anything."

"That's because you weren't around when I gave it to him. While you were in the kitchen messing around, I put some stuff in his cup and made him drink it. He woke up when I put him in the truck, so I had to make sure he didn't wake up any time soon. It should be wearing off soon though."

"You're a terrible father." She spat, causing the hair on my skin to prick up. I tightened my fingers on the steering wheel, enraged by her comment.

I'm a terrible father? I'm a terrible father?! She knows nothing about me or Rogue! What we've been through together, our past and our relationship.

A low growl escaped my gritted teeth as I tried to calm my anger, counting down from ten. "We're going to check into a motel." I growled a little louder than I thought.

"A motel? You're really trying to get yourself caught huh?"

"You have a better idea smarty pants?" I snapped back, really debating about dropping her off on the side of the road.

Her mouth opened, then closed making a proud sensation coarse through me. HA! I got her beat! She's no better than me! An arrogant smile curled my lips, as I tried to remember the layout of the town. I purposely drove through the city and the outskirts of the city just in case something like this happened. I'm glad I did or I would've been completely lost a few hours ago. We were lost a few hours ago, but I didn't tell her that and I'm glad she didn't notice.

"I have an idea." She finally spoke, causing my ears to perk up.

"And what is that, Ms. Smarty pants?"

"I…I know where we can hide out for a while," she said her voice shaking a little. Her aurora changed too, it was a little darker and sadder now.

"Where?"

"It may not be much, but just trust me, take a left here."

"Does anyone else know about this secret place?" I asked doing as she said.

She shook her no and continued, "no, just me. I could…never talk about it."

Nodding my head in agreement, I asked no further questions and just followed her directions. She took me through a series of twist and turns, and I could tell she hasn't come to wherever she was directing us, since she struggled with the memory and took us down a few wrong paths. It must've been really hard for her to talk about it, if she never really visited it.

Before I knew it, we were even deeper in the forest now, to the fact that it was hard to navigate the truck on the old path. The trees were overgrown, with the roots and branches stretching across the dirt path.

"We have to stop here, there's not even room for this truck." I said going off the underused path and into a small opening, where the truck could be easily concealed.

She quietly nodded her head, holding tightly onto Rogue as the truck jarred to a stop. I got out of the truck, quickly rounding the front to open the door for Levy. I plucked Rogue out of her grasp, letting her slide out of the cramp vehicle. She walked to the bed of the truck, standing on her tip-toes in order to try to get her bag and supplies out.

"Let me get that, you carry Rogue for now." I said resting my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Looking down at my hand, it amazed me how tiny she really was. My hand engulfed her shoulder like it was nothing, but I could tell that she was strong besides her size.

I handed Rogue over to her and I collected all of the bags. We stuck to the trees on my request, as I followed her obediently for about 3 miles. It was a tiring walk, on her anyway, but I wasn't fazed by it.

We both kept quiet, me unable to find something to say and her lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking, but by the looks of her grim face, it seems either sad or disturbing. Her hair was starting to stick to her skin and the shirt she wore started to bunch up from where Rogue legs loosely clung to her sides. Her bare curves started to show, causing my mouth to go dry and me licking my chapped lips.

Get it together Gajeel! You can't bet thinking about this kind of stuff right now! You have other priorities, besides ogling a woman that called you a terrible father!

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I started to try to think of a plan, but was stopped when I heard her voice.

"We're here," she said lowly.

If you took a quick glance, you wouldn't even realize that there was something hiding in-between a crowd of trees, but if you look long enough you'll see a trailer home, covered in overgrown vines, plants and weeds.

"Damn, when was the last time someone has been here?" I asked as I walked towards the old trailer, placing the bags near the door.

"A few years, I suppose." She mumbled adjusting Rogue on her hip.

I asked nothing else, as I started to rip vines and branches away from the door and two windows that were placed on both sides of the it. It took a few tries to open the jammed door without completely tearing it off the hinges. A loud crack sound disturbed the silent forest, as the door swung open and slammed against the side of the trailer.

Stepping inside, I was surprised by how clean it was compared to the rusting outside. There was little sprinkles of dust on just about everything, but there weren't huge amounts of insect families and there wasn't actually as much dust as I thought there were.

The trailer was a few inches taller than me, but had little turn around room. There was a small bedroom to my left in the back, with a small bathroom beside it. A few cabinets and a tiny dining area was to my right. Overall, it was a small place but it would do for now.

"I thought you said it's been a few years." I accused looking at the little woman who head was hung low.

"I…may come here once a year to clean it up, but that's it!"

"How are you able to get in if the door was jammed? It even took me some doing."

"I usually climb through the sun roof." She said pointing up to the ceiling that revealed a small enough opening only she could get through. It was free of vines and showed signs of being somewhat used.

"Are you a spider monkey?" I joked trying to get her to laugh, but only got a soft no in response.

What's wrong with her? She usually have some snappy comment or at least pouts when I make fun of her.

"I'm going to lay Rogue down in the bedroom." She said as she quickly scouted past me, to get to the bedroom.

Something is seriously bothering her and I'm not going to be around some grumpy lady, when I rather her be snarky with her usual smartass comments. I have to make her feel better or do something to help, but before I do that I have to make a few phone calls.

Stepping outside, I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and turned it on. Once it restarted, I dialed the first number hoping for an answer. It rung a few times, before going to an automatic voicemail.

"Shit! Come on man, pick up!" I cursed as I called him a few more times, before giving up and leaving a voicemail. "Call me back, ASAP!"

"Great! Now, I have to call the second douche.' I cringed, as I dialed his number. It rang a few times before, a voice answered.

"Well, hello there Gajeel." The venomous voice smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Don't give me your shit! You set me up!"

"What? Me? Set you up?! You little shit! You set me up! Everything is gone to shit now, because of you! Do you know how much I lost because of your little stunt?!"

"Fuck you and your money! I didn't do shit and you know that!" I cursed into the phone.

"Then prove it. Meet me at the usual drop off location."

"So I can walk into a trap, I don't think so!" I laughed bitterly, running my hands through my unruly hair, pacing in front of the trailer.

"Oh you will, if you don't want your son and that sweet little lady you have with you to be hurt." He smiled. My anger boiled up and so did my anxiety and paranoia, at the sound of his smooth dark voice.

How did he know about Rogue and Levy? There's no way he could have…

"Oh! The always chatty Gajeel is silent, what a delightful surprise. I'm guess you're wondering how I know about Rogue and what is her name…ah! Levy McGarden, the super cute book seller. I have my ways Gajeel, never underestimate me! I have people everywhere! Meet me at the usual drop off point in two days and I'll think about not hurting your precious son and little woman. You have until then to get your speech ready to prove to me that you didn't make me lose millions of dollars' worth of merchandise."

"Eat a dick!" I hissed before slamming the phone shut, nearly crushing it in my hands.

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! That…that…uuuggh, I can't even think of something evil enough to call him. How dare he call people that were locked up in a crate, merchandise? And how dare he threaten my son and Levy! Oh, I'll meet him in two days alright, but one of us is not leaving alive! Until then, I need to get in contact with my other guy, before I go on a death battle. He's not going to like to hear what was said, but he's going to understand.


	12. Chapter 12

Running my hands through my hair, I cursed numerous times as I paced outside the trailer, trying to think of a plan. The cheerful sons of the birds were pissing me off and so were the animals that were so damn happy to be here.

"Two days! Two motha' fuckin' days! What am I going to do with that?!"

"Maybe you should come up with a better plan." A little voice said, causing my head to snap in the direction of the voice. The little blue haired woman leaned against the frame of the door, looking at me with an array of emotions in her eyes. What's going on in her head? She's been acting weird ever since we came here.

I don't have time to think about that, I have to figure out a way to prevent her and Rogue from getting hurt. What I done, wasn't smart and now I have to pay for it, but I'm not going to drag them down with me.

Grunting in agreement with her statement, I walked back into the small trailer. Looking around, I got the feeling that this place reminded me of someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Rogue is slowly waking up, he'll probably be hungry, so I'm making sandwiches for us. I grabbed some lunch meat by accident, so I'm going to use that before it goes bad." She calmly said, as she rummaged through the bag she dragged along with us.

This indifferent mood, this air of sadness and grief, it's not like her at all. Well, I can't really say that when I don't really know the woman. All I know is that she's incredible smart and small but is bigger than she thinks she is. She also looks really cute with her hair loosely around her face, rather than that silly headband keeping her bangs out of the way. And she also has hips I would love to grab and…no! You can't think about these things. Right now, you need to focus and think of a plan.

I can't believe I brought us here, out of all places, I brought us HERE! This place is full of so many memories; I'm trying to resist the urge to laugh, cry or scream.

"But there was no other place to go." I've been telling myself over and over since I told Gajeel about this old run down trailer. It doesn't matter anyway, it was getting time for me to clean it again, so might as well do it since we're already here. That'll also give me a chance to clear my head and think of a way to escape. There's no way, I'm going to be labeled as an accomplice to multiple murders and human trafficking.

But…what about Rogue? Who's going to look after him when I'm gone? Definitely, not his father! He drugged him, just so he could kidnap us and ran away from the police. No! I can't leave Rogue, with him! Not when I'm unsure if he's innocent or not.

Looking over to the broad man, while I prepared the food, I surveyed him for a while. He seemed lost deep in thought, as he leaned his back against the door. His pierced eyebrows scrunched together in a pensive stare into the abyss of wherever his mind was. The old man sweater he wore was snug against his figure, but rolled up at the elbow to reveal his pierced arms. His hands were shoved in the pants he also borrowed that was still too small for him in length. My heart was pounding and I could feel the blood rush to my head. Quickly looking away, I let out an aggravated sigh, mad at myself.

How can I still have even the slightest bit of feelings for him, with everything he's done? I must be out of my mind. Silly Levy, you know just how to pick them, huh?

After finishing the sandwiches, I left them on the counter to check on Rogue. He was awake now, but grogginess still clung to his eyelids. "Good morning, sunshine." I smiled as I sat down beside him.

He shot me a tired smile that warmed my heart, "It's not really morning, is it Ms. Levy?"

"No, in fact it should be getting dark pretty soon."

"I'm hungry, did I miss dinner?" he asked as his stomach growled loudly, causing both of us to laugh.

"No, you didn't miss dinner. Want to eat now?"

"Yes, please." He smiled, slowly sitting up. He carefully got out of bed, grabbed my hand and let me lead him out to where his father was. "Daddy," he smiled weakly as he swayed while he walked over to Gajeel.

"Hey, buddy! You sure did sleep for a long time, how was your nap?" he asked, picking up Rogue.

"Good, but I'm still tired."

"Well, we get you dinner and a bath, then you can get right to bed. Ok?" he said sitting him down at the small dining table.

A bath? Oh! That's right! I didn't even think about that! I totally forgot there's no running water in this piece of junk. Haven't been for a while now.

"Um, Gajeel, I forgot to tell you but there's no running water in here, so we're going to do it the old fashioned way." I stated looking at his face for any type of disproval, but didn't receive any.

"And what is that?"

"There's a lake about a five-minute walk from here, that we can wash up in and we can use the water bottles to brush our teeth with."

He nodded his head, saying, "that's not too bad, we're camping anyway, right?" he looked at me, hoping I'll go along with his plan to fool his son into thinking we're on some random vacation. A vacation I didn't even want to take, but for Rogue's sake, I'll go along.

"Yea, all we're missing are the tents." I griped, taking a bite of a sandwich.

After dinner, I unpacked the few towels I luckily grabbed, and gave them to Gajeel. I turned around to head back to the room, thinking that the boys would go get cleaned up first, then I would go as soon as they got back, but apparently I was wrong.

"What do you mean, I'm coming with you?" I protested, looking up at the man that made me so angry it hurt.

"We have to stick together, because the sun is going down and I don't know what's in these woods. What if you get kidnapped while we're gone or something?" Gajeel spoke while he held Rogue in his arms, pretending to care about me, when actuality he's making sure I don't make a run for it.

"Yea, Ms. Levy! I don't want you to get kidnapped or somethin'!"

Like your father did, but I'll just keep that to myself.

"There's no way I can go alone, will there?" I asked in defeat.

"Nope!" Gajeel smiled that sly smirk that made me want to punch him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I grabbed my towel and tote bag filled with a change of clothes. "I hate you." I groaned as I followed behind him out of the door.

"Gihi, I know."

The sun was starting going down, letting the darkness takeover the dense forest that hid us from society. It took us just as long as I said it would, for us to get to the lake. The crystal clear water can be tracked back to the small waterfall that gave it life. It was nothing to see really, the waterfall was probably a few feet taller than Gajeel, getting no interest from tourist or locals. Even if it was of anybody's interest, it's too far in this thick forest for it to be found.

"It's so pretty!" Rogue enthused wiggling out of his father's grip.

"How deep is it?" Gajeel asked approaching the edge of the lake.

"A lot deeper than you think, but you should be fine. It'll probably reach your chest, so I'll suggest keeping an eye on Rogue." I said before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"There's no way, I'm getting naked in front of you and Rogue. Don't worry, I won't go too far. I'll just be by the waterfall."

"But isn't it deeper there?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I must really be out of my mind; I'm imagining him actually caring for my safety.

"Yea, but I'm a strong swimmer." I winked at him before walking away.

These waters are so clear, you can see the bottom of the lake, so there's absolutely no way I'm going to anyway near them, especially not with Rogue around.

The sound of the water tipping over its edge and crashing down onto flowing lake, blocked out everything, making it easy to cleanse my mind of every thought.

Quickly, I stripped out of my clothes, diving into the water, swimming around for a bit. Disturbing the peaceful rhythm of the cool lagoon, I let my mind and body relax.

The water was too deep for me to stand, so I just floated around staring up at the colors that painted the sky. The brilliant colors of blues, purples and pinks, reminding me of a story I was told when I was younger.

"Heh, that story was so stupid, I can't believe I fell for it." I muttered to myself, with an annoyed smile curling my lips.

Even though it was a stupid fable, it was one of my favorites that was told to me and I begged for it to be told multiple times. Now every time I see a sunset I unconsciously reimagine the beautiful scene that was created from the words. I hate always going back to it, but it really was one of my favorites.

I really wish I could forget everything he told me, then maybe being here wouldn't be so painful. Every sound, sight, touch and smell pulls me back into found memories that I have, but wish never happened. Recollecting these happy moments, makes my heart cringe with melancholy and my eyes burn with tears.

"Alright Levy, let's not cry today." My voice cracked as I started to swim back to the shore. Quickly, I dried off with my towel and got dressed. Gajeel and Rogue where done with their bath as well, so I met them halfway with my tote of belongings in my arms.

Rogue was excitedly telling his father some wild story, his face lit up by the last bits of the sun and his arms flailing around him while he talked. Gajeel listened intently, nodding, going along with his son. "Ms. Levy! Do you know why the sky looks so pretty?" he nearly yelled at me when I finally met up with them.

"Yes, I do, but I know you know, so why don't you tell me."

His big red eyes lit up with excitement at the chance to tell his story again, "it looks so pretty, 'cause there are people dancing!" He continued on, telling me how said people were the colors of the sky and how they battled at first, saying how each one is better than the other. But that ended when the colors found out, they are nothing without each other, so they celebrated their new understanding of friendship with a gigantic party that took over the sky.

"So the colors are the people dancing?" I asked raising an eyebrow up at the young boy.

"Yep!"

"Well, that's new, I've never heard that one before. I actually have a different version from yours." I smiled, earning a curious gaze.

His ruby eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement, begging for me to spill my secrets. "Can you tell me, Ms. Levy?"

I tried everything in my power not cry when I thought about this story earlier, so my reluctance to tell him is really strong. But those pleading eyes and hopeful smile, just made me melt; I'm pretty sure he gets that from his father.

Looking up to the man that wasn't paying attention to our conversation as we walked back to the trailer, I could tell he was still deep in thought, lost in whatever he was planning. But even now, when I desperately want to hate him with all my might and just leave, there's something holding me back. That same something I felt every time he dropped Rogue off at my house or the little conversation we would have just to make sure we were acquainted. Even if he did feel like he had to talk to me just because I was watching his son, I'm glad he did. I should have wished he hadn't or I wouldn't be so wishy-washy with my thoughts and feelings.

Maybe telling this story would get my mind off of him and onto someone else. To the first man that broke my heart a long time ago.

"How about I tell it to you as a bed time story?" I suggested knowing we were getting pretty close to the trailer by now.

"Please!" he delighted clapping his hands.

Only for you, Rogue, I'm still here, because I care way too much about you.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this chapter was funky before guys! I pressed the wrong set of keys before uploaded it but hopefully this one is better! Please let me know if this one is better! :D Once again, sorry!

I waited for the small boy to get comfortable in the old bed, snuggling Frosch against his chest as he squirmed under the comforter. He finally gave me a bright smile, signaling he was ready to heed the fairy tales I haven't told him yet. The bed creaked under the slight pressure of my weight as I scooted close to Rogue.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking down at the eager red eyes as he nodded rapidly.

Looking up at the ceiling, twisting my face, I tried my best to remember every tiny detail of the story I was told. The sound of footsteps tore my vision from the ceiling to look at the doorway. Gajeel, was leaning against the frame, taking up the entire space of the doorway, blocking the light from the rest of the trailer.

"You want to listen in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He just grunted, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Go on, Ms. Levy! Tell me the story!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a few seconds to organize my thoughts." I giggled, ruffling his messy black locks.

Taking a deep breath, I took us back into a time, where mystical beings ruled the earth and we mere humans barely populated the planet. It was mostly gods, goddess, dragons, unicorns, mermaids and my particular favorite, the phoenix. There were two particular phoenixes that were born and grew up to be strong, brave animals.

Sol and Luna were their names; Luna was the girl and Sol was the boy. Sol and Luna, grew up together, trying to learn their place in the world that they knew they didn't belong in. Sol fire grew greater and greater as the years went on, his variety of reds, oranges and yellows blending together perfectly, showing the great heat and strength he possessed. Luna's white color, started to be taken over by the different patches of gray, and they grew along with her intelligence. They were great beasts after all and were beginning to be more powerful than any other god or goddess that roomed the land.

The gods and goddesses feared their increasing power, so when Luna confessed her love for Sol, all hell broke loose. Their love was rejected and they were separated, forbidden to ever see each other again. But this did not stop them. They knew they were stronger than any other being, so they broke free of their chains fleeing into the sky. Sol's fiery wings could be seen all around the world as he roared into the sky. Luna's pearl grey and white wings shone brightly, blinding their objectors as she flew after her lover. They settled down in to the sky, taken their respectful positions above the planet that strongly objected them. Not too soon after they fled, Luna gave birth to multiple children that filled the sky with their love. Due to their parent's powers and strong love for each other, each child was given an array of colors that they showed of proudly. It is said that when the sun goes to have dinner with his wife, their children are playing in the sky showing their colorful wings and body, showing the love their parents have them. So when you see a sunset, the pretty colors that light up the sky, Sol and Luna's children are playing, showing you that no matter what happens, your family love can be displayed with a variety of colors. Creating a beautiful masterpiece.

"WHOOOAA! That was an awesome story! Can you tell it to me again?" Rogue enthused with droopy eyes and a tired smile. Kissing him on his forehead, I sweetly declined as I tucked him into bed.

"You should get some sleep, who knows what adventures lies ahead of us, right?"

"Yea." He whispered, drowsiness drippy from his tone.

Straightening up, I turned to leave him to sleep, but was trapped by Gajeel and his eyes that didn't leave mine. "Excuse me." I mumbled as he finally let me pass him, but I could still feel his eyes on my back, analyzing my every move.

I took a seat at the small dining table, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Telling that story was a lot harder than I thought. Who knew?

"Who told you that story?" Gajeel said keeping his voice down as he sat across from me.

Shrugging my shoulders, "no one important." I said trying to dismiss the thought, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"Gotta be, if you remembered something like that with such details." He said leaning over the counter, resting his chin in an open palm.

I shook my head, pulling my knees up to my chest resting my cheek on my knee. "Like I said, no one important. He broke my heart, so who cares what I remember."

He stiffened at my words, his face flashy in anger but quickly looking indifferent. What was that? Was he actually upset over the fact that someone broke my heart? Even if he was, it doesn't matter now.

"It was a long time ago…"

"Who was it?" His voice sounded slightly deeper than normal, probably from being tired, but his eyes showed persistence in not letting up.

Giving in, I lowered my gaze to my painted toes saying meekly, "It was my grandfather. They said your father is the first man to break your heart when you're a girl and since my grandparents raised me, he was like a father to me."

He let out a puff of air, relaxing a little more in his seat. "He left and never came back right?"

Nodding my head, "yea." I said my voice filled with emotion.

"And I'm guessing this is his trailer?"

I nodded my head again, too afraid of what my voice might sound like, but I spoke anyway. "This place holds a lot of memories for me. We used to come here during the summer, swim and fish in the lake and he would even let me pretend to drive the trailer sometimes. He would cook me horrible meals, but I always fixed them for him, so they could be edible again. He taught me so much." I confessed tears running down my face, but the small smile conflicted with the bittersweet tears I shed.

The warmth of a big hand surprised me, making my eyes dart to see sincere ruby eyes staring at me. His arm was stretched across the small table, wiping my tears away with a stroke of his thumb. The heat from his hand, reddened my face but my eyes were locked with his, like he was keeping me from looking away.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart, but don't let the fact that he left keep you from keeping his memory alive. Maybe he left for a good reason, but just wasn't able to tell you." His voice was calm but stern, letting every word seep into my brain.

I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to believe his sweet words. If he left, he would've came back, if he really loved me, he would've told me everything. No matter if I was a child or not. But once again Gajeel, snapped my attention back to him.

"Levy, look at me." The sound of my name made me obey him instantly.

He said my name, he actually said it, and I want him to say over and over again. Please say my name again.

As if hearing my request he continued, "Levy, please don't let that one memory hold you back from enjoying the good memories you had with him. I'm pretty sure he had a good reason for not telling you."

I leaned my face into his hand, closing my eyes, enjoying the warmth it gave off as the tears continued to flow. My sobbing started to get louder and harder, causing Gajeel to stand up from his seat and lift me out of mine. He sat back down, pulling me down into his lap, holding me as I shook violently with every sob. He smoothed my hair down, not saying a word letting me release my pent up frustration and anger as I clung to his chest.

When I finally calmed down, all that could be heard was me sniffling, with my body weak against his. I felt oddly comfortable and relaxed in his arms, but maybe I was too tired to realize a killer was holding me like I was some injured baby bird.

"Who knew you actually cared." I joked looking at the studded arm that was wrapped around me.

"There's a lot about me, you don't know, shorty."

He's right, I barely know anything about him and here I am, sitting in his lap like I do. Those words, what he said, it sounded like he was speaking from experience. I wonder if he had someone close to him leave. Without hesitation I asked him, "Did your father leave?"

He went rigid, clearing his throat before speaking, "yea, he left. He enlisted in the military and left without saying goodbye but just said he'll be back in a few."

"What happened to him?"

"He died in battle. My mom knew, but never told me until I was much older, so I felt very stupid waiting up for a dad that would never come back." Pain was coursing through his voice, but also forgiveness. So the big lug can forgive as well.

The room settled into a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to talk or just enjoying the silence while we both collected our thoughts.

It was I who finally spoke up, "Sorry for getting your shirt wet and also getting snot on it." I chuckled pushing away from him slightly to look at the wet spots I left on the fabric.

"It's not my shirt remember, so don't worry about it." He said pushing my head back into his chest, nearly suffocating me.

I totally forgot he stole some of that old guys clothes. Poor old man, I hope he has enough money to buy some of his wardrobe back. But that wasn't really what was on my mind, I was wanting to know more about his dad.

"Was your dad a nice man?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked skeptically.

"I told you partially about my past, I think it's only fair that you tell me some of yours." I bargained hoping he'll tell more about him, so I was happy when he complied.

"His name was Metilicana, you could say I got everything from him. My looks, attitude, behavior, everything."

"Your poor mother." I chuckled, but squealed when I felt him pinch my side.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"I do, I do!" I giggled, rubbing my side.

He continued on, "like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. My dad was hard on me, but I knew he loved me. He rarely showed his true emotions, but with me being the same as him and my mother knowing him like the back of her hand, it was easy to decipher through the rough layers. He taught me how to fight and how to be a man." He told me everything he could remember about his father. The little fights they would get into whenever he got into trouble, the trips they would take and the last time he talked to him.

All-in-all, his dad sounded like a good guy who was a complete hard ass but I guess the apple don't fall far from the tree.

The stories he told, was making it easy for me to relax even further into him, letting me slowly drift off to sleep. I heard him call me trying to get my attention, but I was too tired to respond.

"Did I bore you that much, shorty?" he asked standing up. I grumbled in response, hoping he'll be quiet so I could sleep. "Must've tired yourself out crying."

He lowered me down beside Rogue, pulling the blanket up over me. He lingered for a few seconds, before rounding the bed to lay on the other side of Rogue. If this was a bigger trailer with bigger furniture, I would've quickly objected to him sleeping in the same bed as me, but I was too tired and knew there was nothing big enough for him sleep comfortably in.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm so sorry guys! I really need to stop using my computer at home and start using my laptop when I post these! I hope this makes up for my mistake! 3_**

* * *

The next morning I was the last person to rise, which was extremely unusual for me since I'm a morning person, but I guess last night's cry session tired me out.

Gajeel and Rogue were happily eating their breakfast when I finally decided to leave the bed; only because the urge to relieve my bladder was more powerful than my body begging to go back to sleep.

"I'll go with you." Gajeel stated standing up from the table, watching me bounce around in a circle.

I shook my head no, it would be so embarrassing for him to follow me and listen to me pee but I knew he only did that in order to make sure I don't run away. "I'm fine, I promise I won't leave!"

"But I have-"

"Who's going to look after Rogue while we're gone? Please, Gajeel! I promise I won't go too far, so you could see at lease my hair from the bushes." I pleaded, wiggling and bouncing to the door.

He looked me over for a second, before waving his hand and saying, "alright, but come right back!"

Thanking him, I grabbed a roll of toilet paper and some hand sanitizer before darting out of the trailer in a dash to relieve myself. Keeping to my word, I stayed close enough for him to see me but far enough for him to not fully see me.

When I was done, I calmly walked back to the trailer letting the warm breeze tousle my bed head while admiring the morning sun.

"It's getting hotter and hotter." I breathed feeling the intense sun rays hit my exposed skin, praying it doesn't get any hotter than this.

I was almost to the trailer door when I heard a branch snap and low curse. Looking around, I squinted my eyes scanning the trees for evidence of someone or something lurking in the woods. A shiver ran down my spine and my hairs stood up along with the goosebumps that popped up on my skin.

I have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

"Oi! What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to come right back?" He lectured, sticking his head out of the trailer door.

Nodding my head as I continued to search the area, I told him what happened, "I heard something in the woods, but I don't know what it-WAH!" I squealed as Gajeel grabbed me by the arm, tugging me inside. I landed on the floor with a hard thud ready to fuss him out, but was confused when I saw him peak through the blinds of the old window.

"Daddy, what's - " Rogue started to ask but was instantly shushed by his father as he scanned the outside world. His eyes were squinted with his brows furrowed and his mouth in a stiff frown, until his eyes got bigger and he rushed away from the window and into the bedroom.

"Gajeel? What's going on? What are you doing?" I asked curious as to why he was frantically moving around the trailer. He moved with speed I never knew he had, packing things back into their bags cursing to himself loudly.

"We have to go! NOW!" He yelled, roughly pushing bags into my arms, nearly knocking me over. I desperately wanted to argue with him, fight back and demand he tell me what's wrong, but the crazed look in his eyes told me not to start. He was grinding his teeth in anger but if you look behind the seething anger in his eyes, you'll be able to see a scared man who's startled for who knows what reason.

Taking the bags, he cleaned up the trailer, then rushed us outside picking up Rogue on the way out. His strides were long and quick making me have to sprint in order to keep up with him. Rogue looked down at me with a scared, questionable look, as if asking me what was going on, but all I could do was give him a weak smile.

When we finally got to the truck, my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and my legs were shaking from the sudden burst of strenuous activity.

Damn, I'm really out of shape.

Gajeel, quickly placed Rogue into the truck then turned to me. "Levy, I need a favor." He asked with conflict in his eyes.

What the hell was he thinking and what the hell was going on?

Unable to speak from me trying to catch my breath I just nodded waiting for what he had to say.

"Do you have someone you trust, I mean absolutely no ifs-and's-or-but's about this person, to look after Rogue?"

Scrunching my eyebrows together I frowned as I thought of one person but I knew that would only hurt our situation. That only gave me one other person that was close by and who I could trust. "My friend Cana, she runs a bar in town and I trust her with my life and would definitely trust Rogue with her. Why?" I asked finally able to catch my breath.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair looking back at Rogue then at me. "I'll explain later, but Levy you have to be 100% sure about this. Our life's are on the line." He said grabbing my shoulder with a pleading gaze in his eyes.

Our life? His life? Mine and Rogues? What the hell is going on? I knew nothing good from the look of him, but why should I even trust him. What if this is his way of possibly dumping me on the side road or even chopping me up into bits and sending them to my friend?

As if he could sense my hesitance he spoke, "I know you don't trust me, but please Levy, I'm serious about this! I need to get you and Rogue as far away from me as possible. I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me."

Both our eyes got wide and I knew he didn't mean to voice that last bit out loud, but even so, it soften me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Alright, my friend Cana is seriously the only person right now we both can trust. Her father own this cabin on the other side of town, he's rarely in it because he travels all the time, but I'll tell her to meet us there. We have this code that we use in emergencies so she'll know not to say anything to anyone."

"Anyone else knows about this place?" he asked letting go of my shoulders.

"Only one, but I know Cana will swear not to tell her. I can trust her, you can trust her."

Nodding his head, he dug into his pocket pulling out a cellphone along with its battery. "Make it quick as possible, no more than 30 seconds." He said placing the battery in and handing it to me. "Better yet, let's go to where it is while you talk." He said pushing me to the driver side. I climbed into the seat and scooted over near Rogue, watching the screen of the cellphone light up.

"Ms. Levy? What's going on?" Rogue asked with a scared look clutching Frosch close to his chest.

I ran my free hand through his hair trying to soothe him. "We're going on a different adventure, to my friend's cabin. Your father. . . he was so excited about going that he rushed us out. I'm sorry if that scared you." I spoke in a calm voice trying to hide my own fear, and it seemed to work. The little boy relaxed beside me, snuggling against my side.

"Call." Gajeel commanded as he drove us out of the woods and unto a side street. Without hesitation, I dialed Cana's number pressing the phone to my ear, praying she'll pick up.

I held my breath when the ringing stopped and movement was heard on the other end. Even though the sun was high in the sky, I knew it was still too early for her. Since her life mostly consisted of playing in the night life with her bar, she slept in as much as possible during the day.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you better have a damn good reason for walking me the fuck up so damn early!" she spat into the phone causing an amused grin to curl my lips. She was angry, must've had a rough night last night. Well, I'm about to sober her up really quick.

"It's me! Before you say anything, please listen to me and swear you won't say anything to anyone! I have a short amount of time I can talk to you so please, for me. Listen." I rushed out cutting her words when she realized it was me.

We were both silent for a few seconds, before I proceeded. "Do fairies have tails?"

"Damn it levy, what the hell did you get-"

"Do fairies have tails?" I interrupted hoping her years of alcohol didn't plague her of our coded speech we used years ago.

"I'm not sure, but if they do, mine would 10 mm." she said, causing a relieved sigh to escape my lips. She remembered.

"And mine would be 30 mm. Do you believe in fairies?"

"Shit! Yes, I believe in fairies."

"Thank you." I said before I quickly hung up the phone. My time was up, and I knew if I was even a millisecond over, Gajeel would snatch the phone out of my hand and hang up for me. But he did take the phone from my hand, ripped the battery out and chucked the phone out of the window.

"She agreed."

"What was the code?" he asked grounding his teeth and gripping tight onto the steering wheel.

The code we used was something silly we made up, but it came in handy in terms of crisis, like a bad break-up, dumb bosses and the stress of school or everyday life. We would immediately drop everything to help whoever used the code and run to Cana's dad cabin, and listen to each other mope, groan, complain and sometimes cry. Cana always came with a bottle or most of the time multiple bottles of whiskey, Lucy with the ice cream and sugary snacks and me with the movies and whatever else we thought was necessary for the night.

But this was different, this was an actual crisis and I hope Cana will keep her promise and not tell no one about my call or our conversation.

"When I asked her the question, 'Do fairies have tails?' it's the start of our code. It basically, says I have an emergency and do you promise not to say anything to anyone unless told so. She agreed, when she said I don't know. And the length of the tails in millimeters are how far away we are from the cabin, so 30 mm means we're 30 minutes away and so on. The question, 'do you believe in fairies?' is an extra indicator stating that this is an actual emergency and do you doubly promise not to say anything to anyone. It's basically an extra precaution to show how serious the situation is. We rarely used it when we were younger."

His body was still rigid, and his gaze was on the road, leading us through back roads, trying his best not to take the main roads. I knew he wouldn't be calm unless he knew for sure he could trust Cana, but he can only trust my judgement until he can see for himself.

"I promise, this is not a set-up. No matter how angry I get at you, I would never place your son in danger." I whispered placing an assuring hand on his thigh. His eyes cut to mine causing my face and body flare up with intense heat.

"Thanks." He grumbled out as I quickly removed my hands and gaze, mentally cursing myself for still liking him so much. If I could kick myself, I would.

We rode in silence for a little while, an awkward silence and weird tension hanging between us. I was slightly oblivious to the little body that was cuddled against my arm, until I felt his body tense with fear again.

Poor thing, my words, my explanation to Gajeel probably brought back his fear. I have to do something, help him relax again.

Lifting my arm away from him, I draped it around his small shoulders pulling him closer to me. "You want to hear a story?" I asked softly looking down at his big red eyes as they sparkled with interest as he nodded swiftly.

"Can you tell me the story you told me last night?" he asked with a big grin on his face that made it impossible for me to resist him.

Agreeing, I went into a lot more detail, starting to remember everything my grandpa told me when I asked him a million questions like always about all the stories he told me. He always gave me answers no matter if the story was fake or not. He fueled my imagination, making me hungry for more and I could see the same in Rogue, so I continued to tell more stories until we reached the cabin.

Gajeel parked the car behind Cana's even though she wasn't in it. She was pacing the wrap around porch of the two story log cabin. It was pretty luxurious but it served its purpose. I didn't choose this place by chance, her dad has pretty top notch security in that cabin. With a press of a button, the entire place could be on lock down with no one getting in or out. It's perfect.

"LEVY!" Cana screamed when we all got out of the truck, leaping off the porch. She yanked me against her holding onto me like I would easily slipped through her fingers. Her normal sweet and bitter alcohol sent wrapping around me, relaxing my tense muscles. I squealed as my sides screamed in pain from her tight hug, but I knew she had to be worried about me so I let her squeeze me until I couldn't take it anymore.

I know I have a lot of explaining to do, I just hope she'll listen to what I have to say.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This part is from Natsu's POV and I'm pretty sure everyone guessed who was the captain!**_

* * *

"Dammit!" I yelled slamming my fist against my desk nearly breaking it.

The AC was on high circulating the station, trying to cool down the hot bodies that ran around doing their own work. But it didn't affect me at all; I was too angry, frustrated and confused.

"If you don't shut up and stop banging your damn fist against the desk, I'm going to come over there and make you shut up!" Gray said spinning in his desk chair to face me with papers in his hands.

"I'm pissed and you should be too!"

"Of course, I'm pissed! I'm just not taking it out on my desk. I'm actually working, unlike you."

Running my fingers through my hair, I stared at the scattered open files on my desk with a deep frown. "I am working, I'm just…aaarrrggghh! He has Levy, Gray! We need to find him before our time runs out!"

He as much as I know that in a hostage situation, hostages don't last that long and an on-the-run criminal with a hostage, don't last long at all. Her time was limited, but knowing how smart and adaptive Levy is, a few hours were added to her time. Even so, she was still our friend and this bastard took her.

I can still remember Lucy's face when we first arrived. She was trying so hard to stay strong in front of the kids, but that look of fear and panic was unmistakable in her eyes.

 _"_ _Please, find her. Please, Natsu." She begged with a waterfall of tears pouring down her red cheeks._

I haven't seen her cry this hard since she found out her dad died, while she was studying abroad. It pained me to see her this way then and now and I'm gonna make this bastard pay for what he did.

She stayed with Juvia while we processed the scene. The captain was infuriated when she heard the news that it took all of us just to calm her down. It was difficult enough to tell her specifically what happened but calming her down was a whole other story. She nearly killed us all with her eyes, but at least looks couldn't kill.

I looked over every piece of evidence and witness testimonies, some things are still not adding up. There were too many loose ends, too many maybes and too many unanswered questions.

"I know that look. What's up?" Gray spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"There's…something missing in all of this. I don't know what it is, but something's not right." I frowned grabbing the latest file that just came on my desk.

Another couple dozen men killed, with the perpetrator's boot print at the scene, as well as the same M.O. Another dock, but this time smaller with no human trafficking or drugs found like the first time. My shoes still reeked of rotten fish and blood, from when Gray and I went to survey the scene and the images of the poor unsuspecting fisherman laying limp on the ground are glued to my eyelids. Those poor men didn't deserve a death like that, they didn't deserve to die by the hand of this guy we can't seem to find.

"Everything points to him, but something is telling me that there's something else or even someone else."

"Like he has partner?" Gray asked with raised eyebrows and a fearful expression.

Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back into my swivel chair letting out a deep breath. "I don't know man, but if there is a partner, this is bad for Levy. This decreases her time even more and puts her in even more danger. Who knows what's happening to-you know what. I don't want know."

"Let's just focus on figuring out who this guy is. All we have is a first name…no last, no birthday, no home address and no real accurate description of the guy. He's either described as scary as shit or a handsome guy that some old lady would love to get her hands on." He shuddered at the memory of the old lady that gave us a too detailed description of what she would've done to the man.

A small smirk curled my lips at the disgusted look on his face as he shook the memory from his head. "But everyone basically gave some things that were common, like his long black hair, height, build and piercings." I said searching my cluttered desk for his ultra-thin personnel file.

"Some of them were the same with the piercings though, but at least we know he has some but the placement is weird. They're either all over his body or not."

"But what bothers me is that there's no trail for this guy! It's like he's either really smart at erasing his footprints or he has help." I said running another hand through my hair. This was becoming more and more annoying the more I thought about it.

"Let's hope the captain's secret informant has something, anything to give us."

Nodding my head, I crossed my arms over my chest surveying the bustling police station. It was a building filled with constant noise and always smelled like sweat and/or if someone decides to heat fish in the break room's microwave. It reminded me of a beehive with all of its workers doing its best to get the job done.

I glanced down at my desk, but had to do a double take when I noticed a file I have yet to open. I noticed it when we first arrived back from the crime scene, but I was too distressed to really notice it. Snatching it up, I quickly opened it and read its contents.

"Natsu. Hey! What are you reading?" Gray asked as I sat unnaturally still in my seat, too engrossed in the file. I didn't respond, I just continued to read ignoring the nicknames Gray spat at me.

"Do you have this same file?" I finally spoke, earning a questionable gaze.

"It would help if you told me what it was."

Tossing him the heavy loaded file, I raked my fingers through my hair letting out a heavy sigh. "This is bad. This is really bad." I repeated.

"Where did this come from?" Gray asked his eyes as big as mine.

Shaking my head, I shrugged my shoulders saying, "I don't know, it was here when we got here."

"But, none of this makes sense! How can-JUVIA?!" Gray shouted making me spin around in my chair to see a blue haired woman walking toward us, with a blonde close behind her.

"Lucy? What are you two doing here?" I asked, both Gray and I standing up with confused stares for our wives.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled brightly hugging Gray with her growing belly creating some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, she's extremely convincing when she's pregnant." Lucy said rubbing her arm with a small smile curling her lips. Ever since we found out Levy's been missing, Gray and I spent our time at the station and Lucy and the kids have been keeping Juvia company.

Pulling her into a tight hug, I felt her stiff body relax against mine instantly. "Where are the kids?" I asked stroking her hair as her head leaned against my shoulder.

"Laxus have them. He was so excited to see them, it was pretty funny, but he's being a good uncle right now." She giggled softly lifting her head up, showing me those sad chocolate brown eyes.

"We'll find her, I promise you. We have some new leads and they seem promising, so we're getting closer." She nodded her head before burying her face in my chest and hugging me tight. "It'll be ok. She's ok, I'm sure of it."

There was no need to hide our findings from Lucy or Juvia now that they know what's going on. Once this guy involved our closest friend, he involved all of us. Plus, Lucy never told her publisher what was going on, even though, I knew she wasn't. The chance of that happening, wasn't to be taken lightly in the beginning of the investigation, but I could care less now that my hands are itching to punch this son of a bitch in his face when we catch him.

Our little reunion resulted in Lucy sitting on my desk while we teased Juvia and Gray as Juvia sat on her husband's lap blushing widely. We wondered if the twins were going to come out with Gray's hair or Juvia's or what they did to even cause them to slip up.

"Was it one heated night and you couldn't take it anymore and ripped her clothes-"

"NATSU! SHUT IT!" Gray seethed his face the same shade of red as Juvia's.

"Oh! Leave them alone, you're one to talk. We have two kids." Lucy laughed kicking me in the shin.

"Exactly! What happened between you two?"

"Which story do you want to hear? The creation of Nashi or Sting?" I asked with a smug smile, earning a slap upside the head from Lucy.

"You say one word and you won't get the chance to possibly create anything else."

"Sorry! Sorry! Damn! You have man hands, Luce!" I said rubbing the sore spot on my head, as she glared at me.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Gray said with a laugh.

"Who's an idiot?" a male voice said behind me, causing all of us to face the voice.

Laxus approached us with Sting on his shoulders and Nashi in his arm holding tightly onto the white scarf her big brother gave her. The same scarf I gave to him that my dad gave to me. Nashi must've felt scared after what happened at Levy's, so Sting had to give it to her. She is as observant as her mother. She has my hair color but everything else is all Lucy.

"DAD! Uncle Laxus let us turn on the siren in the cop car and he even let us play with his gun!" Sting beamed as Laxus handed Nashi over to me.

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled with a stern 'are-you-serious-' look on her face, ready to strike, but Laxus cut her off before she could lecture him.

"It was fake, I promise. One of the decoys we show the kids when the school tours the place."

"Ok, good." She relaxed, watching as Laxus plucked Sting from his shoulders and place him on the ground.

"Just a heads up, Captain's coming back soon and wanted to see you guys ASAP, so I suggest you get back to work."

"Whatever, man. Say bye-bye to Uncle Laxus Nashi." I smiled using her hand to wave for her. He tried to cover up his smirk with a frown, but only ruffled the kid's hair before leaving. It's funny to watch him try to keep his rough exterior intact, when we all know he's just putting on a show.

"He's right, though. We better get back to work." Gray spoke as Juvia stood up from his lap.

We reluctantly let our family leave, instantly missing the much needed distraction they gave us from our work. Nashi was more reluctant to leave than anybody, but the promises of her brother and I participating in her tea parties made it easier for her to let me go. Sting of course huffed out a 'do I have to', and I nodded knowing full well we will both have to wear tiaras and whatever god awful princess attire she chooses.

"I'm going to need pictures." Gray snickered remembering the last time I was dragged into a princess tea party with Nashi.

Lucy took pictures without me knowing and sent them to the group. I got hell for it, for weeks.

"Hell no!" I frowned stuffing my hands roughly in pocket as we made our way to the Captain's office. It oddly felt like going to the principal's office, with how sweaty my palms got and a ball of nerves formed in my back caused me to walk more rigid.

Opening the doors to the office we both took a deep breath before entering. Standing side by side, we were shocked to see another person in the office as well, but kept our face cool and together.

A cold chill ran down my spine and my hair stood up, along with my nerves. Those eyes, something about that guy always put me on edge and I know Gray feels the same way.

"Natsu. Gray." He smiled a feral smile that reminded me of a wild animal.

"Jackal." Gray and I responded in unison, trying to hide our growing suspicion of the guy.

"Did you see the file I placed on your desk, Natsu?" he asked

"Yes. Where did you get that information from?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I have…resources." He smiled wider that made me want to punch him in that smug smile of his.

"Why don't you tell us who your resources are, so we can-"

"My resources are mine, not yours. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're tiny brain won't be able to-"

"You-"

"BOYS!" the captain yelled slamming her hand on the desk. "Jackal, you're dismissed. Thank you for the information."

The smug bastard shouldered me before leaving the office and it took everything in my power not to sock him in the jaw. My anger for him definitely is above anyone or anything else on the list of things I hate right now.

"Erza! Fire him!" I demanded pointing at the door as my anger pooled off me.

The red-haired woman heaved out a sigh as she sat back down in her seat. "Not going to happen, now tell me what have you so far."

She always did this. Ignored my instincts and hers and kept that bastard around. He's been here for a year and on the first day he immediately pissed me off with that smug smile and weird glint in his eyes.

"Erza!-"

"Captain! To you, until you calm down! Now, tell me what you have found." Erza said crossing her arms over her chest.

Great, now I really feel like I'm in the principal's office.

Thank

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! :3 And if you ever want a POV from a different character, it doesn't hurt to ask! :D Thanks for being so patient!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OMG! Thank you so much for being patient with me! School and work are killing me! So, thank you guys so much! Another update will be here very soon!**_

* * *

"LEVY!" Cana yelled pulling me into a tight embrace. I shrieked, feeling my spine pop and crack from her arms holding my body in a death grip.

With my feet hovering above the ground, hugging her back with as much intensity and force I could muster. Vintage liquor and spices tickled my nose, making my lips curl into a huge grin and a giggle erupt from my throat.

"Cana! I can't breathe!" I giggled in between my struggled breathing.

"I'm sorry! I'm just glad to see you!" she smiled putting me back down on the ground and loosening her hold but keep her arms wrapped around me. "You look, ok. Did he do anything to you? Want me to beat him up?" she asked shooting darts in Gajeel's direction.

"That's unnecessary, I promise. I can handle myself."

"Hmm, ok." She said shooting Gajeel another fleet of daggers. "Now, tell me what's going on?"

"To be honest, I don't really know myself, but all I do know is that we're in trouble and need your help."

"Well, of course you're in trouble! He apperantly killed a shit ton of people and kidnapped you! The police have been looking for you guys for days now and you know who's on the case." She bellowed in anger but all I could do was listen. I knew if I dared to interrupt, that'll cause for more shouting and her getting her point across, when we don't have time for a shouting match.

"Yea, I know, but I need your help. Please, just listen to us, Cana. Please?" I begged grabbing her hands from behind me and holding them tight in front of me.

She let out a frustrated groan, shaking her head. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I trust your instincts. I hope at least."

"Gajeel." I motioned for him to come closer, knowing he was standing at a distance in order to show that he wasn't a threat to either of us.

Cana sized him up, then shot me a weird smile. "You sure he hasn't touched you? I would love for him to touch me." she leaned down, whispering in my ear.

Swatting her arm, I tried to ignore the heat that burned my ears as she laughed.

"Alright, big guy. It's your move." She spoke with a smile, but I knew her stance was one that was ready to run or fight if need be.

My heart squeezed at the sight of one of my best friends trying her best to trust me, when she has every right to just run away or turn us in, but yet, she still stands. Either out of trust of my words, curiosity or both. But, one things for sure, I would never ever put her in this type of situation again.

"I can't explain everything, but I need you to look after my son. I'm being watched by some really bad people and need you to look after Levy and Rogue."

"Woah! Woah! You have a son?"

"Yes, and we don't have a lot of time, so please look after them."

Even though his words were pleading, his tone was flat and stern, almost like he was hiding his emotions. Hiding what he really felt, and his face was devoid of anything too. He's not telling the truth about something…I can tell. Something is off. His words beg but his face lack emotion, but his posture is stiff.

I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.

"Wait! Hold up! So you're telling me, not only are the cops after you but some bigger, badder guys are after you too?" She whistled, then said, "Damn dude! You must've really fucked up. I'd hate to be you right now."

"Yea, it's bad and that's why you have to make sure no one and I mean no one! Not even the cops find Levy and Rogue until everything is finished."

"Wait a sec! You're not leaving me behind." I frowned, realizing he was intending to dump me and Rogue and run off somewhere.

No! He is not going to do this alone! He involved me the day he asked for me to help him watch his son; I can't leave now. He can't kidnap me, hold a gun to me and then drop me like that! Nope, not going to happen. He's going to have to put up with me until this….whatever the hell is going on ends!

He took one look at me, seeing my intent on not leaving his side until I find out the truth and frowned deeply.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He stated shaking his head.

"What do you mean? You dragged me into this mess and you're not just gonna toss me out, like that!"

His jaw twitched in aggravation and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. I tried my best to hide my true intentions, but it was so hard when I had such a readable face. I wanted to find out the truth…about everything. Who he was, who're these guys supposedly following us, and did he really kill those people. All these unanswered questions took up more than its fair share in my brain and I hate not understanding something.

Right now, I'm understanding the giant of man that was now glaring down at me, mentally telling me, I'm staying here.

"Look, Levy. These guys are not just ordinary guys. They're killers and are after me, so I have to get you two as far away from me as possible. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, but you need my help in order to do so." I stated, clearly shocking him by the way his head snapped back with his eyes blinking in confusion.

"What're you talking about, shorty?"

"You're not from here, but I am and I know more about this area than anyone else and once you give me more information, I could help you strategize."

"I'll figure something out on my own, so please, Cana. Look after them."

"Gajeel! I swear to-"

"Levy, Gajeel." Cana interrupted, finally speaking. Putting her arm around my shoulders, she pulled me into her side, while looking Gajeel in the eyes. "Look man, I can tell both of you care about each other and I also can tell that you sir, isn't as tough as you seem." This of course earned her a scowl and almost a growl like sound, but she continued. "I don't want to know what's going on, but to be honest, you're gonna need Levy. She's right. Nobody knows this city better than she and she'll help you. Even though it pains me to see her leave again, I'll loan her to you, but you sure as hell better bring her back in one piece!" she demanded holding me tighter.

Gajeel look taken aback and almost surprised by Cana words, but he soon pulled up that expressionless face again. Damn, that stupid mask. Why does he do that and how do I break it?

We stood there in silence, waiting for him, me, someone to say something for minutes, when it felt like hours. All that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees and the wildlife that carried on with their daily routine. When finally, he spoke.

He let out a long sigh, dragging his hand over his face. "Ugh, fine, but if things get worse, believe me when I say, I won't hesitate to drop you off."

I tried my best to hold in an excited squeal, so I settle for a wide grin and nodding my head.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the googly eyes, show me the little tike." Cana said looking at the truck that was parked a few feet beside us.

Gajeel jogged to the truck, plucking Rogue from his seat.

"I can see why you want to stay with him. Damn, he's handsome. I didn't know you were into bad boys, Levy." She winked.

"Cana, stop! I am not! I feel nothing towards him." I blushed widely, swatting her hand away as she poked my cheek.

"Yea, right. Who knew the little bookworm had a wild side."

"Canaaaa." I groaned as she laughed, but was startled when she pulled me into another hug.

"Levy, I trust you and since you suddenly trust this guy, I'm putting all my cards on you, so please. Be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. I know you're not showing how hard of a time you're having accepting all of this, but I thank you and I owe you big time."

"Hell yea, you do." She chuckled softly in my ear.

"I promise, I'll call to let you know I'm safe. You remember the code word?"

"Of course, I do. Fairy tail."

"Fairy tail." I smiled brightly as she pulled me away to smile back.

The sound of approaching footsteps, separated us so we could greet the little person Gajeel was walking with. Rogue hugged Frosch tightly against his chest, looking around at his surroundings.

I was the first to greet him, knowing it would be better for me to introduce the two, since Gajeel didn't know Cana and also so he doesn't mess up the introductions.

"Hey, Rogue. I want you to meet my friend, Cana. She's really excited to play with you."

"Hey, there Rogue. It's nice to meet you." Cana smiled holding out her hand as Rogue timidly shook it.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too."

"Wow, such good manners and good looks too, I bet you get it from your father."

Rogue tilted his head in confusion looking up at his dad then back at us. "But dad always look grumpy."

"He got you there!" Cana laughed, earning another glare but she just waved it off. "Cute and funny, I like you kid. Are you ready to have some fun with me?"

"I thought I was supposed go on adventure with Ms. Levy and dad. Did I do something wrong?" he asked with puppy dog eyes that nearly made me want to pull him into a hug and cry for putting such a sad expression on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Cana shot me a look that said, ' _don't worry, I got this.'_

"Oh, no! You're not in trouble. You see, my friend here and your dad are going to go on a date tonight, so I'm going to watch you until they come back." She smiled sweetly.

I…I can't believe she just…WHAT THE HELL CANA?!

With my jaw nearly touching the ground and my eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, I slowly turned to look at Gajeel whose face was the same way. The face of utter disbelief.

"Cana!" I whispered, nudging her in the side.

"You see, she's upset that I told you, because she wanted it to be a secret, but I thought it'll be better to tell you the truth."

Rogue looked at me then his father, then nodded his head, as if he understood. "Oh! Ok! Well, I'm glad you told me. Daddy, please be nice to Ms. Levy and treat her good. Ms. Levy, don't let my daddy face scare you away, he's really a nice guy." He smiled widely, excited at the idea.

Cana snickered as Gajeel and I stood there with our mouths open, not able to rebuttable anything she said. If we tell him the truth, it'll scare him and if we tell him we're not going on a date, he'll be upset and ask questions. Damn you, Cana.

With nothing else to say, I just opened up my arms with smile and let him jump into them. "Thanks buddy. That's really good date advice." I hugged him tightly looking up at Gajeel who mouth open and closed like big trout.

"Don't let the flies get in." Cana snickered.

When I let Rogue go, he instantly ran to his father and Gajeel picked him in a hug with the look of pain on his face. "Promise you, you'll be good?" he asked as sadness start to leak from his emotionless mask.

"Only if you promise to be good to Ms. Levy."

"Alright, I promise." He chuckled squeezing Rogue tighter.

"Daddy! You're hurting me!"

"Oh! My bad! I'm just gonna miss ya." He said putting him back down on the ground and ruffling his hair.

"He'll be fine with me, I'll take good care of him. Now go, before you miss you're movie." Cana said grabbing Rogue's hand and leading him to her side.

"She's right we have to go. Bye, guys." I waved, trying to put the best smile on my face.

Linking my arm with his, I pulled him from his spot knowing he was reluctant to leave. Cana and Rogue waved happily at us as we walked arm and arm to the truck. Like a gentleman, Gajeel opened the door for me and helped me get in then quickly rounded the side and hopped in.

"It'll be ok, don't look like you'll never see him again." I said as the truck lurched forward.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if I will." He mumbled, squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. His jaw ticked and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry.

Placing my hand on his thigh, his eyes darted towards me in surprise. "It'll be ok. I'm here to help you now, so you'll get see him again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you're not sure you can keep." He snapped making me jump.

He was angry, sad and confused all at the same time and I can tell it's been eating at him for a long time. He may yell or argue with me, but he's not mad at me, he's actually mad at himself, so I can't argue back. I can't be just as angry, even though I have the right to be.

But, for right now, I'll figure something out and that involves asking questions and getting my hands dirty.

"You said we were being followed right?"

"Yea, so?"

"We have to ditch this truck and get something else." I commanded, leaving no room for argument, but he didn't even put up a fight.

"I agree and how do you suppose we do that."

"There's a huge junk yard a few miles from here, if we can get one of the cars we could return this one and drive off with the new one."

"A junk yard? But don't they have nothing but beat down cars and why would I return this one, couldn't I just leave it somewhere or dump it into a lake or somethin'?"

Shaking my head no, I said, "That's what they would expect you to do, but how could you be driving a car that's not even missing?"

He pondered the thought for a second, then he agreed. "Not a bad idea, but what about the junk yard?"

"Just because it's a junk yard doesn't mean that it always have junk. Some cars that's been towed and not paid for go there and some people even sell their cars for parts because it's so old, the manufacturers don't make them anymore."

"Wow, shorty! You sure you've been a librarian all your life?"

"I'm not a librarian! I'm a business woman and I'm sure I haven't done anything illegal, up until now."

"Mmhmm, ok. Now, how are we supposed to return this truck and get a new one?"

"Simple, you drive to the junk yard, I'll pick out the car and follow you back to the old couple's cabin." I stated.

"Just don't pick out a girly car."

"If it works then we wouldn't have choice, would we?" I smiled mischievously.

"Just direct me to the damn junk yard."

"Make a left." I laughed, hoping I could find something in a pink or orange color just for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Damn, this woman was going to kill me. First, she demands she comes with me and now she's giving me the death stare, because we're in a disagreement.

She directed me the back way to the Junk Yard, so I parked a few yards away so we wouldn't be seen. The junk yard, lucky for us was not in the city but on the outskirts of the forest from which we came. It was placed on a huge stretch of land with hundreds, probably a thousand beat up, torn apart and whole cars. A building was centered in the middle of the junk pile, but it was still a small one story building. There were no gates, no cameras, just the cars and the wide open land that in one direction lead to the wild open countryside and the other lead to the dense forest.

It was strange for me to see such a low security place, but Levy informed me that in the country, nothing ever really gets stolen and people trust each other, unlike the people in the city.

Mistake number one was the owner leaving so early and mistake number two was him trusting people so easily. But that's not why we're bickering quietly behind a set bushes that kept us hidden. The towering trees helped keep us in the dark, but we were currently laying belly down on the ground peering through the leaves, trying to make a selection.

"Why not the yellow one?" she said pointing in the direction of an old Volkswagen Beetle that had an old rustic yellow paint on it. Even though it looked in good shape, I refuse to be acquainted with it.

"I'll be damned if I get my big ass in that tiny thing! I'll get stuck or something." I spat eyeing the small car with disgust.

"But it'll be perfect. No one would expect us to be in it."

"I said no!" I demanded, watching her lips turn into a soft pout as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, how about the black one, right there." She said pointing to a sedan sized car that look almost brand new.

"What's wrong with it? It looks new."

"See that sticker on the windshield? It means it's been towed, so nothing's wrong with it, hopefully."

Eyeing the car, I squinted my eyes to see what she was talking about, but all I could see was a white blob on the left side of the windshield. Damn, she either have good eyes or I'm getting old and need to go to the eye doctor.

"So, we finally agree on a car?" she asked eyeing the lot for more prospective vehicles.

"I guess so."

"Alright! I'll go get it." She said jumping up, but I immediately snatched her right back down.

"Wait, wait. Where do you think you're going? You're going to stay here, I will get the car." I said keeping a hold on her arm, so she wouldn't bolt away.

"It's like you said, you're too big. I'm smaller, so it'll be easier for me to maneuver the lot and not be seen."

"Like hell, you'll be spotted instantly with you hair." I said grabbing a few locks. I was shocked by how soft it was and just by touching it, it released her signature smell of old paper, ink and vanilla.

I don't understand how that's possible when we've been on the run for a while now. She should smell like dirt, or maybe worse, me. I got so lost in thought that I didn't realize I was twirling the strands in my fingers.

"Gajeel?"

"Um, sorry. It's like I said, you're not going." I cleared my throat but continued to play with her hair.

"Then who's going to drive the truck? I can't even see over the steering wheel."

She had a point and the last thing we need is her crashing the thing. "Fine but be careful and if you don't meet up with me in 10 minutes I'm coming to find you." I stated letting her go. She gave me nod and smiled before bolting up out of the bushes.

I watched as she sprinted through the cover of the trees and into the lot.

"Damn, she's fast. I didn't know she could run like that."

I never took my eyes off her, but to be honest, it was hard to keep track of her with her moving so fast. All I could follow was the flash of blue that would pop up suddenly. A proud smile curled my lips as I knew I would not regret bringing her…at least not yet anyway.

Seeing the prized vehicle move with ease out of the lot, I took that as the signal to run back to the truck to wait for her.

"Told you I could do it." She gloated as I got out the truck that was officially returned back to the old couple's garage.

Not wanting to admit I was wrong I just nodded my head. "Yea, yea ok. No need to be so proud about stealing a car. I thought you were better than that Levy McGarden, or am I wrong?" I asked leaning forward, invading the woman space who leaned against the hood of the stolen car.

Her face scrunched up and she stood up straighter meeting my gaze head on, without backing down. I tried to hide the smile that threaten to break at the small woman feistiness but it was very tempting. She was very tempting.

"I may be helping you but that's only because I'm going off my gut instincts and I know you'll need my help. Also, I believe you didn't kill those people."

I was taken aback by her words and desperately wanted to prove her wrong. Prove to her that I'm indeed a bad person and she shouldn't be anywhere near me, but I knew she was still afraid. Even though she stood strong, her bottom lip quivered and I desperately wanted to bite it.

Trapping her with my arms on both sides of her, I placed my hands on the hood of the car, making her back up into the grill.

"How do you know that I'm not a crazy murderer and that your gut instincts are wrong about me?"

"You would've killed me a long time ago, if that was the case."

"What if I just kept you around for eye candy and to look after Rogue?"

"Eye candy? What are you talking about?" she asked confused but I could tell, she knew full well what I meant by the way her neck flushed and the heat traveling up to her ears.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I'm not a boob guy, I'm more of a-uh well you get the point." I smiled evilly rubbing the outside of her thigh, slowly moving up to her behind.

She went stock still, with eyes as wide as a grapefruit and face as red as tomato. I gave her butt a slight squeeze and she let out a high pitch squeak as she slapped me.

"Don't touch me! I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." She frowned shaking her hand. I knew it hurt, because that slapped nearly knock the taste out my mouth and stung like hell.

But that didn't stop me, I have to keep her at a distance, had to make sure she was at least still afraid of me and won't get too close. She was already nearly breaching my iron walls, and I promised I would never let another woman get past them. I have to make sure she stays on the edge around me, but still help me.

I can see in it her eyes, the way she desperately want to know everything. Those beautiful, curious golden brown eyes that begs to soak up every information it can get ahold of. But, in order to protect the innocent woman in front of me, I have to taint her idea of me and shake her trust. I think a little teasing will do the job.

"Damn, you nearly made me bite my tongue." I said rubbing my jaw, knowing her slap will most likely leave a mark.

"Well, you deserve it, so will you move so we can get going?" she asked pushing her hands against my chest, trying to move me away from her but I only moved closer.

"What's the matter? You don't want me touching you?" I asked placing my hands on her hips, lifting her up and placing her on the hood. She fought me all the way, flinging her hands wildly and yelling at me to let her down. Pinning her hands behind her back with my hand, I used the other to play with her hair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she hesitantly asked her breath picking up in pace.

"I can tell you like me, Levy."

"I do not! You're crazy!" she spat, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as inched my face closer to hers with a devilish smirk on my face. I smiled wider as I watched her eyes grow wide with fear and anticipation, unsure of what I would do. I felt her warm breath fan my face as I inched closer.

She was about to say something when I finally made my move. Dipping my head, I bit down onto the soft skin of her exposed shoulder, reveling in the surprised squeak she let out. I soothed it with light kisses, moving my mouth up to her neck. Kissing and tasting her skin, getting lost in the little gasps she would release every time I would nibble on her, leaving little red marks on her delicate skin.

My mind fogged with the sounds she was making, deterring me away from my original plan and letting my hormones get the better of me. I had to get a grip and fast before this woman drive me insane and I won't be able to control myself. My control was already slipping, hanging on by a very thin rope.

Slowly, I pulled myself away looking at her dazed expression and flushed face. Damn, was she enticing and good to look at. My heart beat drummed in my ears and I tried desperately to catch my breath, trying not seem as rattled as she was. Clearing my throat, I backed away from her quickly composing myself. I want to say something, something to make her mad at me but I can't. I already touched her without permission, I bet her view of me change. But why can't I make it worse? I want her to despise me, hate me even, but….I can't. If this was any other random woman I decided to kidnap, it'll be different. I'll even feel differently.

I watched as she slid off the hood of the car, her composure in check as she fixed her clothing.

"Can we go now? I rather us not be here longer than we have to." She spoke as she walked to the passenger side door, opening it slowly. Her eyes were still in a daze but I could see hurt them and I immediately regret what I did.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I agreed as I walked to the driver side, getting in with a heavy chest.

"All that play talk and teasing, it was all fun and games just to rattle you up. I didn't mean it. Well I did, but that's beside the point." I wanted to say exactly that but the words got stuck on my tongue, gluing themselves to the inside of my mouth as I got us back on the road.

"So where to now?" she asked her voice soft and calm.

"I have to go back to my apartment."

Her head snapped towards me quickly, with big round confused and concerned eyes. "Are you stupid? The police has to be all over your place or at least watching it, to see if you come back." She argued.

"I know that, but there's something I need there and I'm hoping the police didn't find it."

Shaking her head in disagreement she continued, "How are you going to get in? You're not that hard to miss."

"I'm going to get go in for me." I smiled looking at her shocked expression. "You told me to trust you and I'm going to trust you with this. If you fail, we both go to jail."

"So, no pressure." She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, mulling the idea over. I can tell she was thinking of different possibilities and by the look of her face, none of them were working out. "Alright, I'll do it, just tell me when and where to go."

"That's my girl. We're going to do this at night, so we're gonna have to camp out somewhere so I can give you the rundown of the plan."

"And where is that going to be?"

"No idea, I was hoping you would think of something, since you know you're way around." I shrugged, knowing only the action parts of my plan not the whole where are we going sleep part.

The car was quiet for a few minutes as she thought of some options and that gave me time to think of what is to come tomorrow night. So when she clapped her hands together in exclamation at her decision it made me jump nearly causing me to swerve off the road.

"What? What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Ok, here are our options. We can park somewhere and sleep in the car, but by the looks of you, I can tell you'll need a lot more space. We could risk trying to get a motel or we can go to my bookstore."

Thinking about our options, she was right about the first, my bones will kill me if I slept in this small car and taking the chance of a motel and someone spotting us was way too risky for my taste.

"I guess your book store is the only chance we have, but wouldn't the police be watching that too?" I asked unsure of the later.

"I doubt it, my store has nothing to do with the investigation. I'm pretty sure they looked there and probably wrecked the place but I doubt they'll use their man power watching over some small shop when they could me hunting down a mad man." She smiled smugly that made the corners of my mouth almost tick up. Almost.

I guess that is our only option for now. "Ok, I guess we have no choice, so tell me where to go."

Even though I know where it is, I didn't want her knowing that. Before handing Rogue over to her, I made sure to research her properly. I, of course made one surprising discovery but I thought it best not tell her until she's ready. The bookstore wasn't a surprise, so whenever I had a long break, I would sneak over to her shop and watch her work and play with Rogue. They never saw me, I'm sure of it, but I'm positive Rogue knew I was always watching over him.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Well it took me freakin' forever to get this out! phew! sorry guys! I'm graduating in two months and I'm anxious to leave and stressed with preparing and making sure i can actually graduate. But here it is! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Picking up books that were sprawled all over the floor, I let a distressed sigh as I frowned deeply at what I guessed was the police doing. They completely ruined my store looking for whatever they could find on either me, Gajeel or both, but did they have to make a big mess out of it? Letting out another grunt of irritation, I started to move the furniture back into place. The bright street lights that penetrated through my curtains were my only source of light as I moved around in the darkness.

"You keep making those noises and someone's gonna hear us." Gajeel whispered from behind me causing me to jump.

I didn't hear him approaching, I thought he was still looking around the place to make sure we weren't being followed or spotted.

"Sorry," I whispered as I watched him walk toward the front door that I kept covered with a curtain at night, so no one could even think of peeking in here while I'm gone and plot to steal my precious books. "These oafs just doesn't have any respect for people properties. Big dummies."

He snickered as he peaked out the black curtain, searching the street once more before turning to me. "Ready to get down to business?" he asked striding towards me with feather like footsteps, that I thought would be impossible for someone as big as he.

Nodding my head, I asked, "Would you like to go down to my office?"

"Too small, I already checked it out, plus the lights from it may be able to be seen from the street even if your curtains cover up your door and windows. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

Shaking my head, I couldn't think of anywhere but my office until I remembered. "Oh! Follow me!" I exclaimed remembering my little project that I've been secretly working on for a few months.

I hurried to my office not looking back to see if Gajeel was following me, knowing he was. Rummaging through the dark, bumping into a few things here and there, I searched frantically through my desk draws. Spending so many years cramped in my office made it easy for me not need a source of light.

"Ah Ha! I found it!" I smiled brightly as I plucked a key from beneath a stack of unknown papers. Grabbing Gajeel's hand I pulled him out of my office and down a very narrow and short hallway. It took me awhile to find the door knob and the lock in which to stick the key. It took some doing but when the door opened, a triumph sigh escaped my lips as the door squeaked.

I searched to the right of the wall for the light switch, flipping it on, watching as the old bulbs flicker to dull life with a smile. A small set of concreate stairs lead to a basement with matching concrete floors and walls. A small desk sat in the middle of the room, along with an old desk chair and a small futon like bed that occupied the far corner with a small dresser beside it. A curtain concealed a bathroom for privacy in the other corner. The basement wasn't big but it wasn't overly small either, it was just the right size.

"What is this?" Gajeel asked as he closed the door behind us, following me down the steps.

Chuckling, more to myself than him, I said, "a small project I've been working on. I want to turn this basement into a children area or even like a day care, I haven't decided yet. I've been working on this for a while now but of course all that's been halted since you kidnapped me and all."

"No, no, you're an accomplice remember?" he smiled surveying the room with his hands in his pockets. "So, I'm guessing you sleep here too?" he asked kicking the futon with the tip of his boot.

"Mmm, sometimes when I'm too tired to drive back home. I get so focused when planning this place that I lose track of time. Everything works down here, the plumbing and of course the electricity as you can tell."

He picked up a few paint swatches I had on the desk, snickering at the girly colors I picked. He continued to look around, even threw back the curtain to the bathroom to reveal a small shower barely big enough for him, a toilet and sink cramped into a small space.

"Are you done scrutinizing my area, so we can get down to business?"

He nodded his head, taking one more look around before walking over to the desk that I leaned on. I cleared off all the extra stuff and put them in the desk draws so he could have space to do whatever he needed. I sat out a few sheets of paper and pencils so he could use them if need be.

He plopped down into my desk chair, wincing when it creaked loudly under his weight. "Alright, I'm going to roughly draw the layout of my building then the inside and show you what to do."

I listened to him talk for what felt like hours, as he described in immense detail every aspect of his building, inside and out. He slowly walked me through the procedure of what he wanted me to do and asking if I had any questions and didn't mind when I did. We did this more times than I can count but I was glad he did, so we both could be sure nothing went wrong.

"Now that we got everything down, I have one question for you." he said looking up at me as I sat on the desk with my legs crossed facing him.

"And what is that?"

"Do you own anything black?"

"Actually," I said sliding off the desk and walking towards the small dresser. "I do." Pulling out a black long sleeve sweater, skirt, tights and boots, I held them in my arm to show him. "Is this ok?"

"Yep, get dressed, we're leaving as soon as-"

"Um, I'm going to shower first. It's been awhile since I used an actually shower, so I'm going take advantage of the one that actually works." I said cutting him off. He gave me a weird look before laughing and shaking his head.

"I guess I agree with you there, would you mind if I took one after you?"

"Not as long as you don't mind the smell of my soap."

He shrugged, not caring either way as long as he could enjoy the same luxury I craved. I grabbed two towels and tossed one to him and immediately turning my back to him so I could quickly make my way to the bathroom. Putting the toilet cover down, I sat my clothes on top and started the shower. The pipes gurgled and groaned a little before spurting out a blast of cold water that slowly turned warm. Stepping into the warm stream, I relished in the sensation, glad to feel the water rush over my face and body. I worked the soap into suds and washed myself clean of all the dirt, grim and sweat, mentally going over the plan to be sure not miss any tiny detail.

Once we were both done showering, I felt bad that I was the only one with fresh new clothes on, so I made a mental note to grab some clothes for the oversized guy that couldn't fit even my biggest shirts. He ran a hand through his damp hair, combing the knots out with his fingers as he ran through the plan one more time. I was too busy staring at him, to pay attention to his words.

Why did I still like him so much, after all he have done, but yet I can't even bring myself to hate him? I can smack him though and a small red blotch on his cheek was proof of it. I knew what he was planning to do all along. He wants me to hate him, to despise him but yet still be able to trust him. I can't deny that I liked when he touched me, but was pissed at myself for liking it too much and pissed at him for the reason for doing it.

"Do you got it?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts, causing me to nod my head quickly in response. "Alright then let's go!"

We hurriedly left my shop and into the car, seeing the digital clock in the car strike 2:13 am. I guess we did talk for hours.

It took us 10 minutes to reach his apartment and park a good distance from it without looking too suspicious to the two undercover cops we spotted.

"Ok, don't forget what I said and remember, you have about 20 minutes to get in and out am I clear?"

"I didn't forget," I smiled tucking stray strands of blue hair into the hood of my jacket in order to fully disguise myself. He reluctantly let go of my arm as I opened the car door and stepped out into the chilly night air.

I walked the block to his apartment at a brisk pace with my head down, both hands wrapped tight around the strap of the hobo bag I carried. I looked like all the other night walkers trying to hurry out of the cold embrace of the night and into the warmth of their homes. When I made it to the door of his apartment building, I quickly made my way inside and into the old stairwell. I made sure to avoid all security cameras and kept my head down. This building is so old it reeked of mold and cigarettes. Lucky for me the only cameras in this place were in the hallways in certain areas and in the elevator.

"So far so good," I breathed as I eased myself quietly into Gajeels dark apartment. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as I stealthily crept around trying not to disturb the mess the cops made out of his apartment. I first made my way to his tiny kitchen, opening his freezer and stuck my arm deep into the back. Standing on my tippy toes, I grunted and groaned as I grasped at a Tupperware container with a dent in the lid. After the container was retrieved and placed into my bag, I quickly made my way to his couch and stuck my arm underneath once again grasping for a small box that was nestled in between the wood frame of the old couch. Once that was released, I took a quick glance at the clock to see that I had 10 more minutes. Climbing all the way to the 7th floor took a lot longer than I thought. Hurrying to his closet and dresser, I grabbed whatever I could and stuffed them into my bag. It was heavy, but I didn't mind the weight as I made my way out. My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage as I snuck out the back door of the apartment building.

"Hey you!" a voice called out from behind me stopping me in my tracks and causing my chin to connect to chest in order to hid my face.

Taking a deep breath I slowly turned around and greeted the stranger. "Yes?"

My heart was beating a lot faster now and my lungs constricted begging for air as I held my breath in anticipation. Was I too obvious that I don't belong here? Did someone recognize me? My fingers gripped the bag I was carrying tighter as my body shook with fear.

The stranger took one step towards me holding out something in his hand. "You dropped this." He said as I took a shirt from his hands.

Thanking the man, I stuffed the shirt into my bag and walked away, finally releasing the puff of air that I was holding.

When I made it back to the car, I shot Gajeel a cool smile expecting him to look relieved but he only shot me an angry scowl instead.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping he didn't see the scene that played out before I reached him.

"We'll talk about it when we get back but for now, let's get outta here." He sighed weaving the car back into the street.

I dropped the bag on the desk with a flop when we got back, taking out everything I snatched from his apartment. "I hope you don't mind me grabbing some of your clothes, while I had the extra time." I said separating the items into piles.

I thought he would be happy when I turned around to look at him but he only had a look of discomfort as if he ate something with a terrible after taste to it.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked confused by his expression.

Grabbing me by the shoulders, he squeezed them tightly, "what were you thinking? You could've gotten caught or worse they could've thought you were me and shot you!" He yelled so loud my ears rung.

"Why are you mad at me?! I was just trying to help you! And there's no way they would've thought I was you! I'm too small!"

He shook his head, "That guy that stopped you, what if he was the cops or saw you? I knew I should've done it myself, you could've-"

"But I didn't get caught and the guy that stopped me only did so, because he wanted to give me the shirt I dropped! Your shirt might I add, because I wanted to help you!" I interrupted just as furious as he was. "I made it out safely without anyone seeing me! I did everything you told me to do! I'm sorry that I felt guilty, because you didn't have any clean clothes, so with my extra time I grabbed some for you!"

"You could've gotten hurt!" Pain laced his voice and hurt filled his eyes. "I should've left you with your friend Cana." He said letting me go and turning his back towards, but I quickly grabbed his arm causing him to turn back around.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, and I know you care about me as much as you care about Rogue," I softly said cupping his face in my palms. "No matter what you do or say is going to make me change my mind about you. I know you did not kill those people."

"How can you be so sure about that, Levy?" he whispered placing his hand above mine, with broken eyes.

I've never seen him so vulnerable or open before. I can see how beaten, broken and tired his soul was. He may have done bad things in his past but now, I can see someone else was responsible for what happened that terrible night on the docks. I want to mend his broken heart and soul, I know I can.

Leaning in closer, I pressed my lips against his, feeling his initial shock at the sudden act but then felt his body mold against mine. My hand moved from his face to get tangled in his hair, as our kiss started out soft then gradually became rough. His lips were oddly soft and warm and his tongue tangled with mine as our kiss steadily got sloppy. Teeth bumped against teeth and tongues searched the others mouth. My mind fogged over with lust as his hands groped my butt sending tingles up my spine and heat pooled into my stomach.

My heart was soaring and my brain was left in the dust as we both gave in to our need for each other. The need to touch, to feel.

I felt his hand move behind me in a quick motion, knocking everything out of his away and onto the ground. Grabbing me by the hips, he picked me up and placed me on the desk. I pulled him as close as I could with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands roaming over his torso as his was doing the same. A foreign noise escaped my lips as I felt his bulge press against me and his hand ghosting over my nipple. I shivered under his touch but yet my body was on fire with carnal need for this man.

Ditching reason to the wind I dipped my hands lower to make quick work of his belt as he frantically took off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He did the same to my shirt and pulled my skirt off of me nearly ripping it into two, with his lips and tongue eliciting soft moans from me as he nibbled my neck, then soothing the burning skin with a swirl of the tip of his tongue and soft kisses.

We were almost at our breaking point, almost about to reach all we could take of the teasing, when a mood crashing jingle rung from his pocket.

"Gajeel?" I asked, panting as our little dance came to a screeching halt.

He burrowed his head in to the crook of my neck, growling as he squeezed my hips and press himself against me, causing me to gasp at the sensation for his need for me.

The phone continued to ring in his pants pocket that was currently around his ankles and he was reluctant to answer it.

"Gajeel. You know you have to answer it." I smiled, stroking his back as he shook his head letting out a frustrated grunt. Giggling at the big bad wolf as he raised his head to look at me with clouded and frustrated eyes, I stroked his cheek. "Just answer it. I'm not going any-"

I was briefly interrupted by the soft kiss he planted on my lips, completely thrown off by the sweet gesture rather than a rough kiss I was expecting to receive.

I was in a daze when he peeled himself away from me, too busy spacing out to realize he was slowly taking a sweep of my body.

Huffing, "you're too sexy for your own good," he huffed as he pulled his pants up zipping it up for the moment, letting it his boxers show.

"I could say the same for you," I said in sultrier voice than I meant too.

"You're not making this easier," he smiled devilishly as he plucked the cell phone from his pocket.

Placing it to his ear, he greeted the person on the other line, then suddenly became stiff. His eyes shot to me in a panic before walking away from whispering into the phone. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as if to alarm me that something was clearly wrong. And I prayed to god that it had nothing to do with Rogue.


	19. Chapter 19

Hearing my phone ring in my pocket and feeling the vibrations on my ankle, made my heart dropped into the blue balls that were forming. Mentally kicking myself for not putting it on silent, I reluctantly pulled away from Levy. Those honey brown eyes were filled with love and affection, and that smile, oh god that smile. It was taunting and teasing and swollen slightly from our kissing.

I don't deserve this, I know I don't deserve this or her. She's too good for me and I don't deserve to be loved, but oh, how I want everything she has to offer.

When I picked up the phone, as I pulled my pants back up, I felt my heart falling apart in my chest.

"Gajeel, whatever you do, don't go to the meet-up point. It's a trap and your success of coming out alive is not good. You need to think of another plan."

Panic flooded through me as I took a quick glance at the beautiful woman that was still sitting on the desk. I knew from the very beginning that I'll probably get hurt or possibility die, but I didn't bet on letting my feelings take over. How can such a small woman invade so much of me and change me?

Quickly concealing, pulling my emotionless mask back on, I asked, "Why do you think that?"

"We have a bug. Someone is playing us and the police. Whoever it is tipped off the little meeting you're going to have tomorrow to the local police and they plan to ambush all of you. It is not safe. Where are you?"

"I'm with Levy, we're-" I tried to explain, but was interrupted by a booming voice on the other side of the phone.

"YOU'RE WITH LEVY?! I THOUGHT I INSTRUCTED YOU TO LEAVE HER AS SOON AS YOU COULD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE HER WITH HER FRIEND CANA?"

Struck by confusion, I stated, "I'm sorry, she insisted on coming and was being really stubborn about the entire situation. How do you know all of this anyway? I didn't tell you about Cana."

He started to argue back, but went deathly quiet on the line when I started questioning him further. "You know what, a lot of things don't make sense. Like you knowing about her, what she looks like, her likes and dislikes, her friends, where she lives, where she went to school. Everything about her really. Are you some kind of weird stalker old man?" My temper was starting flare due to his constant silence but I was more afraid that he hung up on me, because he too have a temper. But even so, if this old man is some kind of creepy pervert, I would protect Levy with all I have, but as soon as he started talking again, the pieces were coming together.

"Gajeel….there's something, I actually….-"

"Spit it out!" I growled distancing myself more from Levy. As the conversation drudged on she looked more and more concerned. She couldn't really hear me because I tried my best to whisper, but my body language was a dead giveaway of someone's that's really irritated.

"Has she ever talked about a man that left her, breaking her heart when she was a kid?"

"Yea, her gramps, why would…..no fuckin' way! NO FUCKIN WAY!" I yelled coming to a slow conclusion.

"Yes. Look, we've been talking on the phone for way too long. Meet me at the old train station in about an hour and trash this phone in the process. I'll give you a new one." He said before hanging up abruptly.

I was left standing there, staring at the phone in my hand in daze of confusion, understanding and acceptance. I didn't clearly understand why he never told me in the beginning, but I can assume why he didn't. With our job, you have to completely distance yourself from your relatives so you won't drag them into the mess. Rogue is with me, because we have no one else. It's just me and him and I would rather die than let him be put into someone else's home I don't know. So, I can completely understand why this is coming up now and lord help me be able to ease her into all of this.

The truth is finally going to come out. All of it.

"Gajeel?" her sweet voice caressed my ears, causing me to face the little woman that was standing behind me with her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Is everything ok?"

"Um, yea. We have to go now! Pack everything you can, I'll clean up the mess I made." I stated hurrying over to the desk, to pick up the papers I knocked on the floor and she did the same without hesitation.

We cleaned up the basement to how it was before, and took the hobo bag full of things from my apartment, along with a book-bag of stuff for her. Stealthily, we made our way out of the bookstore and to the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she directed me to the old train station that's on the other side of town, a few miles away from the bustling city.

"I'll tell you when we get to where we're headed. It's too much to tell you right now, and I think you may want to hear it from who we're meeting." I said resting my hand on her hand, interlacing our fingers together.

She shot me a big smile, content with waiting until we got the train station. Smiling back, I tried to hold back my frown. When she finds out…..I don't know how she would react but I hope she doesn't blame me.

Ugh, this is a bunch of bullshit…I shouldn't have even went to her in the beginning. I should've found someone else to look after Rogue. But then again, Levy was more trustworthy than anyone I could even hope to find in that situation.

Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I pondered different outcomes of this meet-up and the trap I'm going to walk into no matter how many ways I try to think of a way out.

Arriving at the old abandoned train station, I parked discreetly in between two old rusty train carts. You could smell oil, rust and dirt from the wind constantly mixing the scents together. The sun was starting to rise, making me wish I was taking Levy on a nice date, instead of reuniting her with her not-so-dead grandfather.

"Who are we meeting?" Levy asked holding onto my arm for support as we walked carefully through the rough terrain that was littered with rocks and patchy grass.

"It's better if you see yourself, instead of me telling you."

"Why can't you just-"

"Look, we're here." I interrupted, leading her unto the old train station platform. You could see a small man in a suit, relaxing on one of the two benches with his arm slung over the back of the bench. He was looking off into the distance, as if waiting for his long lost love to be on the next train.

When he heard our footsteps approaching, he turned to face us, causing Levy to gasp. Her hands flew up to her mouth, as she shook her head slowly.

Standing up slowly, the short old man shot her a nervous smile. "Levy, oh my sweet Levy." He said slowly approaching us as if not to scare her away, but I don't think that was working.

"No….no…..you can't be…." She choked out, as tears started to pour down her face in waves of unrelenting emotion. She backed away, with every step he took forward with his arms wide, hoping for an embrace. "Gajeel, what is this? Some sort of sick trick? Do you really not want me here with you?" she asked going stiff in her place.

Blinking in pure confusion, I did not think that this was how she was going to react. Shaking my head I said, "No! It's him. It's the truth Le-"

"Blue bird, it's really me." Makarov said, causing Levy eyes to grow wide. Her breathing grew heavier turning into panting and her eyes frantically looked around. "Gajeel, she's going to run."

"How do you know-SHIT!" I cursed as I saw a flash of blue leave my sight. Taking off after her, I was impressed by her speed, but pushed that to the back of my mind until I caught her. She used the rocky terrain, old train carts, and small spaces to help her escape, but knowing her, I knew the best way to get around to her.

Running around an old service building, I caught her as she was rounding the corner. She ran into me, knocking us down into the dirt as I wrapped myself around her, to take the blunt of the fall.

I grunted as a few blunt rocks dug into my back and head, while also trying to contain the squirming woman on top of me.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! GAJEEL! LET ME GO!" She bellowed, flailing her limbs around, trying to escape my bear hug.

"Not until you calm down." I barked flipping her onto the ground to pin her down. Tears were still falling, as so many emotions filled her eyes. So many that I couldn't even decipher what she was thinking. "Please, calm down."

When she stopped squirming, I stood us both up, with my hands tightly holding her hips, just in case she decided to bolt again. But instead I got a barraged of punches, as she pounding my chest with her tiny fists, sobbing.

"You knew didn't you? You knew this entire time, you big liar!" she cried out hitting me with one more punch that actually made me cough from the contact.

"That actually hurt a little shorty, but no. I didn't find out until he called me. I'm sorry, you had to find out this way. But I promise you, that I really didn't know that he was your gramps."

"Liar…" she said weakly as I cupped her face with my hands, wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm not lying." I said looking into those honey eyes, wanting to take away all her pain, but all I could do was, kiss her.

Kissing her softly, I felt her body relax against mine, tasting the saltiness of her tears and pain. Her hands remained on my chest, grabbing at the fabric of my shirt and my hands remained on her face, trying to give her all of my love and care into one simple action.

Hearing someone clear their throat, made us part ways, quickly looking at the old man that had a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smile on his face that made me want to punch him.

"I think we should move inside before anyone gets suspicious," he said holding his hands behind his back as he turned towards the old service building.

Holding Levy's shaky hand, we followed Makarov into a dusty office, where I know he placed three chairs in a triangle facing each other, so we could talk. We let Levy sit down first before taking our seats.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I know this is a lot all at one time. I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I'm sorry." He said shakily. I've never seen him so nervous before and it was actually good to see the big boss all shaken for once.

"Gr...Gramps, how are you still alive? We thought you were dead."

"We will get to that, but right now, there's more pressing matters."

"No! I want to know the truth, now. I think I've earned that." She glared crossing her arms in frustration.

"She's gotta point, old man." I said, earning a glare from him, while trying to hold back a smile.

He let out a gust of air, before starting his story. He talked about how he works for a secret division in connection with the FBI and CIA, and how his last job was just a trap to pull him back into the life he thought he left. They called on him, wanting him to train some new recruits, but once the top dogs knew he was back for a few weeks, they threatened him. Threatened to hurt his family, unless he continues to work for them. Ever since then, he's been working his way up the latter, to get rid of the corruption that's within the system. By the end of the talk, Levy seemed to become more and more understanding and contemplating something. As if connecting the dots of some grand scheme in her head.

"So, let me guess, you're an agent too." She asked looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded my head, and gramps added, "Gajeel is one of our top undercover agents. He was sent here to get into the operation that José was running and shut it down."

"But that all went to shit when someone decided to kill a crap ton of people, and put everything on me." I scoffed leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms frustratingly over my chest.

"So, you're not the bad guy." She stated as if it was a rhetorical question.

Gramps took her hands into his, smiling up at her. "No, he's not the bad guy, but you knew that already, didn't you?"

She nodded her head, shooting him a calm smile, as they both stood to embrace each other tightly. "I've missed you so much, gramps." She whispered, as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

They held each other for a while, whispering and giggling to each other, phrases I couldn't understand and was ok with not knowing. When they separated, we got down to business.

"Gajeel, you have to cancel your meeting and Levy, you have to come with me."

"You of all people, know I can't cancel. Set-up or not, I have to go. He's expecting me to be there, and if I don't show up, it'll be bad for all of us. I worked really hard on this operation and I'll be damned if all my hard work go to waste."

"I don't care how tough you think you are Gajeel, you have to back out. You've done your job and as your boss, I'm saying your job is complete."

"Complete! What do-" I was to ready rant, when I was stopped by my phone once again vibrating in my pocket.

Makarov's face twisted in irritation, "I thought I told you to trash that phone."

"Yea, yea, I know. I was going to toss it, as soon as I got the new one." I stated before picking it up. I knew the number right away, knowing it was José calling to confirm our meet-up time and to also try to sike me out.

"What do you want, José?" I asked hoping he could hear how annoyed I was to get his call.

"Well, hello there Gajeel. How's your day going?" He asked with his sinister smile seeping through the phone. My senses kicked into full gear, alarming me that something was wrong.

"What do you want?" I growled out.

He chuckled, "I'm just making sure you'll show up tomorrow. I also have a little initiative just in case, you choose to bring some of your FBI buddies to ambush me."

Going stock still, I felt my heart drop on to the floor and panic tingle every nerve of my body. How did he find out? HOW?

Looking over to the old man, I knew he could read that something was definitely wrong. Putting José on speaker phone, I continued to speak. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Special Secret Agent Gajeel Redfox. I know everything! I know every little detail about your silly operation to shut me down!" He barked into the phone. "I also know it wasn't you that killed those dock workers, but it was you that left my girls and drugs for the police to find. But even though I know this, you'll still meet me and you'll be pinned for my entire operation. I mean, the police do think you're behind everything, so why not?"

"And, what's stopping me from not turning you in, instead of being your little escape goat." I seethed.

He laughed harder, before saying, "I was hoping you would ask." I heard him snap his fingers and muffled noises, as if something was being dragged into his presence. "Remove the gags." He commanded.

What was heard next caused my heart to drop into my feet. When the gags were removed, two distinct voices were heard. "You son of a bitch! I swear I will end you if you touch one hair on that kids head!" Cana roared while light whimpering from a child caused me to go into autopilot.

"José, I swear if you even think of touching either of them, I'll-" I roared but was interrupted by the tsking sound he was making with his mouth.

"Oh, Gajeel, don't be so hasty to threaten when I have your child's life in my hands. If you're just one minute late, I would not hesitate to kill both of them. So I expect to see you at 6 am, and try to get some sleep, ok." He spoke before hanging up.

Anger was seeping through every pore of my body as I squeezed the phone so hard it burst into a thousand pieces as I crushed it within my palm. My vision became red as I growled in anger ready to find that son of a bitch now and kill him where he stood. Feeling a shaky hand lightly touch the fist that was balled up tightly by my side, I looked down to see a shaky Levy looking up at me with deep sorrowful eyes. "I-I'm sorry, t-this is all my fault." She cried.

It hurt me to see her cry so much in one day much less within a short amount of time and it hurt more that she blamed herself for our predicament. Quickly grabbing her and wrapping myself around her as she sobbed into my chest, I shushed her words of doubt as I stroked her hair.

"I cannot back out now gramps, they have Rogue and Cana. I hate to say it, but I'm going to need Levy's brain with this one. I promise she will not come with me, but I do need her help." I spoke softly, hoping Makarov would give me permission to once again take his granddaughter on another dangerous quest.

He pondered my request for a few minutes before sighing deeply, nodding his head. "Alright, but let me at least help you with somewhere to stay until morning. Then me and you will have something important to talk about later." He said his eyes shifting to Levy who was still clinging to me, her sobbing slowing down to little sniffles. I knew what he meant and was slightly nervous at the prospective of that conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! If you don't want to read a mature scene it'll be mark with '** ~~~~X~~~~~ **' This is my first time actually trying to write a scene like this so please forgive me if its bad if you do read it! ^-^**

* * *

Everything was a haze, I felt like I was in some weird dream as Gajeel held me close to his side as we followed my grandpa through the halls of the old service building. There was a small room with two sets of bunk beds, one pressed on the left side of the wall and one on the right side of the wall.

"Don't worry the linens are fairly new. We use this old train station for meet-up spots sometimes and even overnight headquarters if need be. It's really one of the many buildings we secretly own and use." Grandpa said giving the old room an once-over.

Gajeel, sat us down on one of the bunk beds, as Gramps sat down across from us on the other bed. The bed creaked under our weight and I tried my best to not smile as Gajeel had to scoot further to the edge in order to not bump his head against the top bunk.

"Do you have everything you've gathered so far?" grandpa asked folding his hands in his lap.

"Yea, it's in the car. Everything's there, my notes, recording, even my gun. I'm going to take my gun though, you can keep the rest. It has everything I gathered on José," Gajeel said still holding me close to him. "The meet-up is on the other side of the tracks, I can actually walk there from here and that'll actually let me scope out the place ahead of time."

"I agree. I'll take your car along with everything and turn it in. I'll keep it only for the eyes of the people we trust, until the mole is identified, but that won't be long. We have our sights on two people but I don't want to mention names until I'm sure."

They talked their official talk for at least an hour, with my mind constantly wondering back to one of my best friends and the sweet little boy that has stolen my heart, along with his father. I knew I wasn't needed for their conversation, so that gave me time to actually think of a way to best help Gajeel in avoiding an early grave. I refuse to let him die, especially with his name smeared all over the news the way it is. Then maybe I could learn more about him, like where he came from, or if he has any brothers or sisters or why even chose this line of work?

"Levy," My grandpa spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I'm leaving. Will you give an old man, one last hug, before he goes?" He asked with his arms wide. Quickly abiding, I separated myself from Gajeel to embrace the man that had once raised me. So many memories flooded back into my mind all over again. Like when my mom died and I had to live with him and grandma, and when he left, it eventually just became grandma and I. I kissed him on the cheek before we parted, and he looked so relieved. It took everything in me not to hold on tight to him once again. "Be careful, please." He whispered touching my cheek softly.

"I'll walk you out to the car; I have a few things I need to grab. Sit tight Lev." Gajeel spoke walking out with the man I once thought I would never see again.

It took what felt like forever for Gajeel to come back, but when he did I was relieved to see his smiling face. He knelt in front of me as he dropped a bag full of clothes, holding onto my hands. "Alright shorty, I need you to promise me something." Nodding my head, he continued, "Promise me you won't follow me." He said lightly squeezing my hands. I adverted my eyes and he squeezed my hands a little harder at my silence. "Promise me!" He begged.

"Ok, I promise." I said softly. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before standing up. "Alright, now let's get to work. We have about 22 hours, more or less before I'm a possible dead man."

Frowning at his comment, he continued to talk about the meet-up and the possible things that could happen. Pushing fear and anger to the back of my mind, we considered possible ways to maneuver José's cruel tricks. Each alternative we guessed José would do was worse than the one before it. It made me sick to even think about what he could do or even succeed at doing, but I powered through it, and gave Gajeel different angles and a way to cool his rising temper. We raided the fridge in the old employee break room and ate sandwiches and chips as we talked more for hours.

"Alright, we have talked about this long enough." He huffed as he raked his hand through his wild mane. We ended up on the floor with sheets of paper with scribbled layouts and notes spread in-between us. "It's getting late, we should possibly get some rest and even take a shower. I think I have some rocks in my hair from when you knocked me down, shorty."

Collecting the papers with a chuckle, I couldn't help but apologize. "I'm sorry, it was all just so overwhelming and yea. I can do for a shower since you forced me into the dirt too."

"Hey! You made me do it but you can go first. I have a few things to look over before I wash up." He said helping me off the floor. Nodding my head in agreement, I quickly utilized the small employee shower, and impatiently waited for Gajeel on the bed, to get out when he went in soon after me.

I couldn't help but think of the different ways he could die. José, could use Rogue and Cana against him, or the police could not believe him or even….so many things. My over-active brain murdered him over a hundred times before I realized he was there staring at me. I heard him sigh, as he pushed me down onto the bottom bunk, quickly getting on top of me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried out, as he placed his hands on either side of my head. He didn't pin me down, he just hovered over me, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath fan my face.

"Listen, shrimp. I won't promise you that I'll come out alive but I also won't promise you that I'll be dead come tomorrow. I can tell that you're worried but don't be, I'm bulletproof." He said with a crocked smile that made me giggle.

Hitting his bare chest lightly, I stated "No, you're not Gajeel! No matter how rough and tough you think you are, you are not bulletproof."

"Close enough, see that scar?" he asked, his head tipping to the left as my hand drifted in that direction towards a scar that stretched along his bicep. "Bullet that grazed me two years ago, and one over here that was just an inch away from a major artery." He spoke as my fingers ghosted over every scar, puncture or scrap.

"But that doesn't make you bulletproof, just lucky." I spoke softly letting my hands roam over his torso, letting my fingers go where ever they wanted. I watched as his adams apple slowly bob up and down as he gulped, my hands tracing the outline of his collar bone.

"Levy?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I always wondered why you had so many piercings." I spoke tracing each stud that decorated his face.

He let out a shaky breath, saying, "I just like them."

"I like them too," I stated with a small smile feeling the air between us spark with tension that's been there ever since we met. His eyes bore through me as if he was looking at my very soul, searching for something I couldn't comprehend, his face getting closer to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then finally, the tingle of his lips as they met mine made my body shiver under him. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, as his left hand made its way under my shirt, eliciting a sigh just from the touch of his hand on my skin. His tongue traced the seam of my lips requesting entrance that I willingly accepted, instantly entangling my tongue with his.

He separated our lips to come up for air to only move his lips to the side of my face, down to my neck. Panting, I seem to couldn't catch my breath as moans tumbled my from lips, as he massaged my breast, rubbing a finger over my nipple. A disappointed whine escaped my throat when he removed himself from me, leaving tingling heat from where his mouth and hands where.

He shot me a devilish grin that made me melt and want him even more, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he gazed down at me. Shooting him a smile of my own, I raised my hands to his face, rubbing my thumbs across his cheeks.

"Are you sure?' he asked his voice quivering, leaning into my touch. In that moment, I knew I had fallen in love with this guy without even knowing. But I would never tell him that, not now anyway.

"I've never been surer, Gajeel." I smiled taking in the relieved look on his face.

The corners of his lips quirked up in a crocked smile as his 'Gihee,' made me giggle. I let out a squeak at how fast he moved. My shirt and shorts were quickly removed and before I could react, Gajeel was over me again. His mouth on one breast and his hand on the other, eliciting moans due his skilled hands and mouth. My head was swimming with thoughts of just him and the fire that pooled into my stomach and the wetness between my legs. His hand released my breast trailing down in between my legs, a gasp tumbling from my lips as he rubbed the little bundle of nerves. Circling it with his thumb he placed a thick digit slowly inside, working it in a dangerously slow pace, before inserting another digit.

He was teasing me and it was working. He flexed his fingers up touching a spot that made my entire body shake and my back arch from the wave of sparks that shot through my muscles. My moans were getting louder as I got closer and closer to my climax. And once I was a breath away from that release he removed his fingers, a desperate whine expressing how close I was to where I wanted to be. He chuckled shooting me an apologetic look with desire in his eyes before going out of my view. I heard the sound of shorts hitting floor, then him coming into my view again. Kissing me again, I felt his tip press against my entrance, slowly going inside.

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible as he buried deep inside me. I heard him curse as he pumped slowly increasing his pace. Our moans intermingled together as the bed creaked from his increased thrusting. His name fumbled from lips repeatedly as my fingernails dug into his shoulder scratching down his back as we got closer and closer to our release. He leaned his head next to mine as he cursed my name. It made me smile at how much I affected him as much as he did me. Throwing my head back, my back arched and my body shook with delight as I reached my climax screaming Gajeel's name. My body tingled and a sense of euphoria took over me as Gajeel reached his too. Once again, he cursed my name as he filled me to brink, sweat covering both of us.

~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slumped against me, wrapping an arm around my waist, flipping our position, to where he laid on his back and me limp on top of him.

With our breathing finally even and our hearts beating at a regular pace, we laid in a comfortable silence with Gajeel rubbing my back, lulling me to sleep.

"Hey, Lev?" His voice breaking my slight nap.

"Hmm?" I asked my eyes still closed snuggling closer to his warm body.

I could tell he smiled and he held me closer to him burying his face into my messy hair. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that." His voice muffled by my hair.

Chuckling, I said, "Yea, I know."

"You know, that I-I…." he hesitated when I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. I could tell what he wanted to say but I saw that he was hesitant because he was hurt before and saying it out loud made it real.

Smiling I simply said, "I do too," earning a small smile and pink cheeks. I could tell he was still afraid of what to do next or even what to say next, so I did it for him. "Tell me something about your past," I instructed, pulling my arms in front of me, folding them across his chest so I could lean my chin against my arm.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any siblings? How did you get into this field of work? When did you meet grandpa? Was he nice or mean?" I blurted out question after question, earning a deep chuckle that vibrated his chest.

"One at a time, one at a time."

"Sorry. Got carried away." I whispered trying to hide my pink cheeks with my arms.

He chuckled again, rubbing my back, "it's ok. Let's see….I do not have any siblings and I'm not that close with any relatives that I do know. And I was in the military like my pops was. I wanted to do something different, after doing years of service."

"Were you a good soldier?" I asked, knowing my question was kind of childish.

"Yes and no. I did what I was ordered to do but I did get in trouble sometimes. I'm pretty sure that doesn't come as a surprise." He smiled when I shook my head, agreeing with his statement. "I met your grandpa when he approached me with an offer. He heard from people above me that I wanted a change of scene, so he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Rogue was just born and I needed a way to be by his side more. As you can see, it didn't take long for that to change. Not due to your gramps of course, due to the people above him. And, yes, your gramps was nice to me and still is by the way. He watched Rogue when I was on missions that needed a little more delicacy."

"The one with José, wasn't considered delicate?"

"Not in the beginning. I've been on infiltration missions that involved human trafficking, drugs and lots of money before. It was considered simple in the beginning, but as you know firsthand things didn't go as planned. Missions gone wrong has happened before, but not with Rogue around, that's why things have gone a little haywire than normal." I quirked an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Ok, a lot has gone wrong! I wish I never brought him with me. Not a day goes by when I don't regret bringing him."

Lifting my hand to stroke his cheek, I gave him a sympathetic look. "You couldn't have known and you've done the best you could. We will get him back tomorrow. Him and Cana."

"Yea," He sighed, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "We will get them back even if it kills me."

"That's what I'm afraid of and hopefully it doesn't come to that," I stated leaning my head on my arms again. I was about to ask him one last question but decided against it. Chewing on my bottom lip in order to keep my words to myself, I adverted my gaze. He stared at me with a quirked eyebrow and a small smile.

"All right, what is it? I could tell you want to ask me another question." I kept quiet, worrying my lip along with my adverted gaze. "Levy? What is it?" He asked but was only met with more silence. Feeling him pinch my behind made me yelp and smack his chest.

"Hey! That hurt!" I frowned, feeling him rub the sore spot where he pinched.

"If you answer me, I won't do it again." He chuckled as I signed in defeat.

Hesitantly, I begun to speak, "I….I just wanted to know…..what happened to Rogue's mom." I felt his body stiffen beneath me and his eyes go dark with an unreadable emotion. Quickly, I said, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand! Let's talk about-"

"No," he interrupted with a low voice. "It's ok, I'll tell you." Nodding my head, afraid to speak just in case he changed his mind. "She was…..She's not dead if that's what you were thinking. We were together for a while but she couldn't take the fact that I was constantly deployed overseas or even to a different state. I thought she loved me the same way I did her, but when I found out that she was pregnant….I was so happy and she was upset. That's when she told me the truth. Told me that she was cheating on me with some random guy from her job and regretfully she knows that the kid was mine. I was so angry, but I had to stay, I couldn't leave until Rogue was born. And when he was, I wasn't there. I was in another country and wouldn't be home for another week. So, when I did get home, she came to my apartment, saying how she can't be with her new boyfriend with a baby and how she doesn't want a reminder of me tugging at her skirts every day. Anger and disgust couldn't describe what I felt then." I could feel him shake with anger just from the memory, but I kept quiet as he continued. "I told her to get out of my sight and she said, gladly, placing Rogue in my arms and leaving. I knew right then that I had to be an even better man for my son and show him that even if he doesn't have a mom, I can give him as much love to fill that spot. I also guarded my heart from then on…until now." He said looking at me with a sincere smile that made my heart stop.

My voice was stuck in my throat and even if I wanted to say something, I had no words to express my gratitude for him letting me in. Even though my words failed me, I choose to use my actions. Leaning up, I pressed a firm kiss on his lips, feeling his initial shock but then his lips mold against mine. He groped my butt, pressing his newfound arousal against my entrance.

Giggling, I stated, "All I did was kiss you."

"You're sexier than you think, Levy McGarden and your ass is so soft." He smiled handsomely, kneading my butt, sending a shiver up my spine.

"If we don't go to bed, we're going to regret it in the morning." I whispered as he feathered kisses along my jaw.

"You might, but I won't, so let's play." He purred lowly in my ear, lighting my arousal up all over again. Throwing caution to the wind, as I did so often around this man, I gave in to his seductive voice. Making love until we both couldn't move a muscle was a great way to ensure that even if he did die, we would never forget his last blissful moments before he faced José.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to the new phone Makarov gave me, we woke up at 4 am, washed up, ate and discussed our plan of action. Levy had a stern look of concentration as she looked down at our notes from last night. I wished I could've stayed in bed with her, waking her up with tender kisses. I'm not the poetic type but damn it she brings it out of me. And she deserves every bit of romance, love and kindness in the world and if I somehow by some miracle make it out of this mess, I'll show her all of it.

With our plan now recited and everything looked over, we walked to the car, hopped in and drove to the clearing across the train tracks and a few miles down.

"I thought you were going to walk down so you could scope it out," she stated holding on tight to my free hand.

"Yea, but I think it'll be better if I drive around it a little and I can leave you in the car. Gramps said that'll be the best course of action anyway instead of walking. Just in case I get ambushed walking there it'll be quicker for me to get away if I'm in the car."

Her mouth formed into an 'o,' understanding the logic her gramps gave. Without saying another word, we drove a few miles away from the spot circling the area, looking for possible hiding spots or more open spaces for our enemy or for us. The area was a wide desert like clearing near a random side road with no lane marks. On the other side of the road faced more open area that had buildings with dusty signs hanging from them miles away.

More of the old train carts lined the railway and scattered throughout half of the clearing, in front of the train tracks. Parking, a few yards behind a humungous train cart, I used it to conceal the car and Levy.

"You know, I really wanted to leave you at the train station." I huffed out looking at my watch, reading 5:30 am.

"Yea, I know. And you know I would've followed you all the way here right."

Smiling at her, I leaned closer to her, saying, "Yea, I know. But, remember your promise. You must stay in the car. I told gramps, where you would be and I know the cops will find you, so you'll be fine. That at least eases some of my worry."

"I remember my promise." She said lowly as she leaned closer to me. I kissed her one last time, reveling in the softness of her lips and the tingle that runs down my spine every time I kiss her.

Reluctantly, I let her go, but not before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered an ok before letting me go. She had sorrow in her eyes as she watched me get out of the car. Motioning for her to duck her head, I watched as she shot me a sad smile as she lowered herself out of view within the car. Once I was sure she was out of sight, I slowly strolled to the meet-up spot. Walking through the maze of train cars, expecting each one close to the car for possible danger.

If there's one thing I learned from any of my missions that is to be at a meet-up point before the bad guys come. If not, they will probably set up a trap or multiple traps for you if you're not careful. Even though, I know for a fact that I am walking into a trap, old habits still die hard. And who knows what that snake José is thinking.

When I made it to the clearing, I leaned against one of the train carts that gave me full view of the area and the road.

Minutes rolled by as if it were hours before he was within in sight. At exactly 6 am, José's SUV and one other was seen speeding down the dusty road. I watched as they pulled into the clearing, kicking up clouds of dust and dirt in their wake. Kicking myself off the old train cart, I walked slowly to the trucks, keeping a good distance between us.

A burly man in a suit exited the passenger side of the SUV, opening the back passenger door. I watched as José smiled as he stepped out in snake skin dress shoes, dress pants, white t-shirt and a purple blazer.

"Good morning, Gajeel." He smiled as two other guards exited the SUV to stand beside him. They had their hands placed lightly over their guns, ready to use me for target practice whenever José gives the word.

Stuffing my hands in the front pockets of my jeans, I gave him a short nod. "José."

"I think you know why we're all here, but since I don't need you to explain your innocence, I would rather like the files you have on me."

Clutching the flash drive in my pocket, I thought back to the conversation Makarov and I had before he left.

 _"But, I still don't understand why he wants to meet with me if he knows everything. It doesn't make sense." I said running a frustrated hand through my hair as we walked to the car._

 _"Well, you still have information on him don't you? He may want that back, so you don't try to pull him down with you. So, show me what you have." Makarov requested._

 _Digging around inside the hobo bag Levy used to grab stuff from my apartment, I pulled out the items I needed. Grabbing the Tupperware container that was in my freezer and now defrosted, I popped open the lid. Inside was an open bag of now thawed peas, searching in the peas, I plucked a thickly wrapped flash drive with all my files on it. Unravelling the plastic, I dropped the flash drive in Makarov's out stretched palm._

 _"You sure everything is on here?" He asked surveying the USB._

 _Nodding my head, I huffed saying, "Yep. Copies of files from his laptop and detailed notes on what I found on his operation and more."_

 _"Well then, we can't have you going there empty handed." He smiled, digging in his pocket to retrieve to a flash drive of his own. "Here, take this."_

 _"What's on it?"_

 _"Notes of what you told me, you found and also forged documents of the pictures of the documents you sent me. It's an exact copy of what you have on this flash drive, but if he decides to check it, I doubt he will thoroughly look over every detail of every document up there."_

 _"Damn, Makarov, you thought of everything." I shook my head smiling, pocketing the replacement._

 _"And, one more thing, when he opens it, the computer he uses will send a signal to me as well as the police. So, when he does, get ready. You'll have a few minutes to safely get Rogue and Cana."_

 _"How long do you think I'll have?" I asked contemplating how I can work this trade off in my favor._

 _His eyebrows knitted together wrinkling his forehead even more. "Maybe, 10 minutes top, but at the least 5 minutes. Do you have your gun?"_

 _Pulling out a small box that was wedged under my couch, I opened the lid to reveal the weapon. Makarov, nearly split his face at the wide smile that spread across his face._

 _"Gajeel, that's a little small for you don't you think?"_

 _Feeling the tips of my ears burn, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yea, I needed something more compact so Rogue won't be able to find it and it's easier to carry."_

 _Shaking his head, he let out a deep chuckle slapping me on the arm. "It's ok, I understand. Just find it funny you seem to favor small things and even small people on this mission." He said his eyebrows raised, mentioning someone we haven't talked about yet. "So, you do you want to start or should I?"_

 _Sighing, I knew exactly where this next conversation was going and felt the heat travel down my neck and up my cheeks. "I'll let you start."_

 _He chuckled shaking his head, "Oh boy, you got it bad don't you." Nodding my head, his laughter boomed as he patted my arm._

"So," José smiled holding out his hand, "hand over what you have and no one gets hurt."

"Not until I get Cana and Rogue." I sneered, trying to hold my anger in check.

He rolled his eyes as if annoyed by my demand. "But what if, what you give me is nothing of importance?"

"Trust me, what I have is very important, and if in the right or wrong hands, could be your downfall." I smiled cheekily seeing his face twitch in irritation. "How about this. A fair trade. Bring Cana and Rogue halfway to me and I bring the flash drive I have. You can check it if you like, but once you're satisfied I get them both."

Watching as the wheels turn in his head, I knew it was an offer he didn't have choice of accepting. Even if I go to jail, my flash drive can either go to the feds or a competitor that knows his operation and can throw him out of business. Huffing, he snapped his fingers. A man exited the driver side of the other SUV, walking around to look at me with sinister smile.

Feeling a growl in my throat, I narrowed my eyes at the blonde male. "Jackal. I should've known it was you," I spat. Ever since I met the man I knew something was off about him.

He didn't say a word, just smiled as he opened the back door to the SUV, yanking out what seemed to be Cana and Rogue. They had a black bag covering their heads and the clothes they wore when I left them. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their clothes were stained with dirt and grime.

But, even then, to be sure, I had to see their faces. "Remove the bags, so I can know it's them," I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk. Gajeel, so demanding." Jackal smiled, looking at José for permission. José, stared me down for a while before nodding his approval. Jackal ripped the bags off revealing an angry Cana and a very scared Rogue. Oh, they are going to pay for putting that look on my sons face. I could feel my body starting to tingle with anger, losing my grip on my temper. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths to calm down before I looked back at the fugitives. Cana looked at me wide eyed and I could see the smile in them as the cloth gag got in the way of her words. Rogue looked wide eyed and tired as old tears stained his face and a new batch started at the sight of me.

I shot them both a smile as if apologizing without saying it, as I walked to the halfway point dropping the flash drive on the ground and walking backwards to my previous position.

"Alright, let's go." Jackal said grabbing Cana's arm yanking her up and her shooting him a glare as she cursed him through her gag. One of José's guard helped Rogue to his feet, following Jackal as he guided them to the halfway point between José and me.

"If you want to live, I suggest you don't move," Jackal suggested with his still sickening grin to Cana as he let her go. I could see the deviance in her eyes and acceptance not wanting to risk her life or Rogue's. Jackal released her arm, bending down to pluck the flash drive the ground. Pulling out a compact computer from his jacket pocket, he plugged in the USB, surveying the contents. Looking at my watch, I remembered how long it take me to get both Cana and Rogue by me. It took Jackal about 4 minutes to be done with his search. "You can have her now," Jackal stated pushing Cana forward almost knocking her to the ground.

The other guard still had his hand tightly on Rogue's shoulder, preventing him from moving. "I wanted both." I frowned.

"You see, Gajeel," José sighed stepping a few steps forward so he could be better in sight. "I need to be sure that you will be here until the cops come, which they will in about a half an hour. It's like a type of insurance." He smiled so wide it made sick to my stomach and also made me want to punch his teeth in.

"I don't know what type of game you're playing but I gave you everything and the deal was both!" I shook with anger as I removed the gag from Cana's mouth and undid the ropes that bind her wrist.

"You will get both, that I promise you, you just won't get out of here alive, that's all I want Gajeel."

"And how is that going to happen." Hate was dripping from my tone and anger was oozing from every pore of my body.

José smiled that stupid cocky grin shrugging his shoulders. "I will safely get into my car, leaving Rogue with Jackal. So, when the cops come he will say that you took both these poor people as fugitives and your death will either be at the hands of Jackal before the cops come or when they come. A lot of them are angry that you came into their town and bloodied their docks."

"That wasn't me and you know it! I was framed!" I roared, bawling up my fist. My vision flickered from José's even wider grin to Jackal's booming laughter. "And what's so funny?"

He laughed a while longer before erupting into a wide grin. "You were set up by me."

My body stopped shaking and I stared at him wide eyed as the pieces started to fall together in my head. He always asked me about my case, and I even caught him looking at some of my past case files before. I never told him what I was doing but knew he had access to some important information, so even if I didn't tell him he could still find out. That bastard framed me, and he…he's going to pay for everything he put me, Rogue, Levy and Cana through, as well as all those innocent people.

"You…..you bastard." I growled, looking at the disgusting proud grin on his face.

"Oh, no you made him mad, Jackal," José laughed as the sound of police sirens interrupted him. "I guess that's my cue to leave. Enjoy yourselves." José stated happily turning his back to us.

I was getting ready to run across that field to snatch José by the collar of his jacket and slam him against the ground. But, of course fate wasn't on my side. Or was it?

"Not so fast," A voice said behind me. Whipping my head around I saw a guy with black hair and droopy eyes approach our little group, with his gun aimed at José.

"Gray," Cana breathed. The guy shot her a quick smile before looking back at José who tried to run but was soon stopped by another person who popped out from around his SUV.

The pink haired male, pointing his gun as José, who backed up slowly with his hands up in the air.

"Natsu." Cana sighed happily, looking at the pink haired detective.

"Where are you running off to, José?" Natsu asked as José's body guards drew their weapon. The one that still had Rogue, pointed it at Gray and the other two had their guns pointed at Natsu.

José quickly recovered from his state of confusion to a confident grin. "I'm going home fellows and as I see it, if you don't lower your weapons, you won't."

"Our backup is coming and we already know all about you José and you too Jackal." Gray stated, and Natsu quickly continued the conversation.

"When we got a big break in the case, it didn't make sense when we found out Gajeel's real name as well as that he had son. After we did some digging and you made a huge mistake in taking Cana, we were able to find the truth. Gildarts was that final key to helping us figure out everything and helping us talk secretly with Makarov." Natsu said with a wide grin of his own as we watched José falter.

"Oh and by the way, for helping us, we promised first dibs on the people that took his precious daughter. His words not mine." Gray smiled.

"Ugh, really pops." Cana sighed running a hand down her face at the 'precious daughter' phrase while smiling sweetly at the thought of her dad.

Everyone looked at each other, frozen in place waiting for the first move as the police sirens got closer. I watched as José started to get fidgety and inpatient at the standoff and Jackal slowly reach into his jacket pocket. Grabbing the gun from my waistband, I pointed it at him daring him to move. Then it happened.

José pulled out a gun and quickly aimed it at me, he pulled the trigger causing everyone to spring into action. Rogue quickly ran to me, I was about to run to grab him but as soon as I took a step, I dropped to my knees. Feeling the sharp pain in my abdomen, I looked down to a blood soaking my shirt. Cana took charge quickly running to grab Rogue. Once I was sure he was safe in her arms, I watched Jackal slowly move something from his jacket, knowing his specialty, panic coursed through every muscle.

"Get to the train carts! NOW!" I yelled at Cana, causing her to sprint past me with Rogue in her arms.

My eyes shifted from the gun fight that ensued from the guards and the two detective and Jackal. The detectives were holding their own, so I focused all my attention on Jackal.

"Don't worry, this isn't for you. It's for the detectives." He sneered, pulling out a grenade. Kicking into gear, I charged towards Jackal, knocking him off of his feet.

We wrestled for the grenade in the dirt, rolling on top of each other, punching, kicking, anything we could do to get the upper hand. Jackal bored his elbow into my wound causing me to roar in pain, knocking me off my guard. In my disorientation, I heard the click of the pin be released. Quickly, pinning him down, I broke his wrist tearing the grenade from his hand, cocking my arm back to throw the grenade as far as I could in the opposite direction of the detectives. Jackal squirmed and bucked under me like an angry bull, affecting my throw. The grenade was tossed with a more height and less distance than I intended.

Both of us scrambled away from each other trying to get enough distance from each other as possible. The grenade went off as if it was close to my ears, the pressure of it throwing me forward with ease slamming me against the nearest train cart.

I grunted in pain as I slumped to the ground, hearing the continuation of gunshots muffled as if cotton were in my ears with an infuriated ringing in my ears from the explosion. I tried to sit up but the gunshot wound in my abdomen and the hard impact with steel told me I probably broke a few bones. My vision was hazy and everything was spinning as I tried to blink the stars from my sight. But the more I tried the more my vision blurred with the energy seeping out of me through my wound.

I saw a flash of blue and honey hazel eyes look down at me with fear before my eyes drifted closed.

When I heard the gunshots it took everything in me to not move from my crouched position in the car. I closed my eyes, praying Gajeel and the others would be ok, but as soon as I heard the explosions I ran. With no regard for my own safety, all I could think about was the possibility that Gajeel might need me. My feet thundered across the ground as I ran as fast I could in the direction of the explosion. Weeding through the train carts, I skidded to a stop when I saw brown hair running through the same maze.

"CANA!" I yelled out with all my might, catching her attention. She backed track, a relieved look on both of our faces when we saw each other. We ran too each other, hugging tightly. Rogue was so shaken up, he kept his face buried in Cana's neck, and his eyes clenched closed him holding onto her with a death grip.

"We need to get out of here before things get bad!" She said grabbing my hand, pulling me along with her.

Ripping my hand away I shook my head, "I can't, I have to get Gajeel first. I know he's hurt." I said with pleading eyes.

"Levy! Please we don't have time-"

Interrupting her sentence, I thrusted a pair of car keys into her hand. "If you keep running, there's a car behind the carts. Get Rogue in the car safely and I'll be back!" I said sprinting away without hearing her argument.

She was right, we don't have time, that's why I have to get to Gajeel as quickly as possible. Once I breached the final set of train carts that were facing the clearing, I peeked out to survey the scene in front of me. José was being detained by officers and Jackal was trying to make a run for it but not without officers chasing after him. One of José's guards was still in a shoot out with the officers while two of them were on the ground bleeding. I looked around peeking out further, seeing Gajeel slump against a cart, two carts down.

Running out into the open, I was already shaking when I dropped down beside him. He was bleeding from his abdomen, blood trickled down the side of his forehead and his face was twisted in pain. Ripping my shirt off, I balled it up to put pressure on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Gajeel! Gajeel, NO! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I bellowed watching his eyes close and his body go limp on the ground. A flood tears poured from eyes as I put all of my weight on the balled up shirt that hastily soaked up the blood. "Please…..Please, open your eyes," I pleaded, shaking as I sobbed violently. "Don't, leave me, I love you, you idiot."


	22. Chapter 22

Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep. A rhythmic beeping noise, roused me from my sleep. Swallowing hard, my throat felt like I swallowed shards of glass and was as dry as the desert. Opening my eyes slowly, I tried to blink the grit from eyes as my vision blurred and took its time focusing. Looking down, I saw my left arm was in a sling and I was in a hospital hooked up to an IV and an EKG. The beeping….must be my heart beat….I'm not dead. The lights were dim and the blinds were closed but the sunlight still peered through the little slits casting a shadow of the blinds on the gray tiles in front of the window. Leaning forward, I flinched when I felt a surge of pain course through my middle. Moving my hand to where I was shot, I felt a tightly wrapped bandage secure a gauze in place.

"Don't move around so carelessly," A familiar voice said stepping from the dark corner and into the dim lighting in front of my bed. "Welcome back, Gajeel." Makarov smiled as he walked closer with a water bottle in his hand, a straw sticking out the top.

Opening my mouth to speak, only grunts came out and I cringed in pain at dull pains that sparked in my throat.

"Take it easy. Drink this." He said, putting the straw against my lips, urging me to drink. Draining the bottle, he continued to talk. "I know you have a lot of questions, so I'll try to answer as many as I can. You've been out for almost week. That's why you feel so weak, and also the fact you were rammed into a train cart. But I think you did more damage to it, then it did you." He chuckled.

He tossed the bottle in the trash, taking a seat on the bed to finish. "You got a concussion and broken arm from the explosion. And the doctors found the bullet that was lodged in your abdomen. They said if Levy wasn't there, you would've bled out before the paramedics came." My eyes went wide in shock as the faint memory of her face came into view before I blacked out. Then panic sprung me to try to get up, to see if she was ok and if Rogue was ok. What about Cana? Is she ok, too?

Makarov, pushed me back down onto the bed and it was for the best. My limbs weren't doing what I wanted, and were stringy and slowly coming back to live as I slowly tried to sit up.

"Calm down, I understand your panic, but everyone is fine." He said, smiling as I relaxed in relief. "Levy took off her shirt to stop the bleeding, and didn't care that she was nearly half naked in front of everyone when the paramedics came to get you. Gray, gave her his shirt and tried to take her with him but she was persistent and refused to leave your side. She nearly persuaded her way into the operating room but wasn't granted access. Rogue and Levy, never left your side after you were out of surgery. I talked them into taking showers and getting a change of clothes, because Rogue still had old dirty clothes on, and Ley had dried blood all over her. She's basically been living here, her and Rogue watching over you, waiting for you to wake up."

"W-where…a-" I groaned out, but Makarov knew what I was asking, interrupting me so I wouldn't have to strain my voice.

"They went to drop off their dirty clothes and collect new clothes to wear. They've been sleeping beside you, even though the nurses, scold her every day about it." He chuckled to himself.

I couldn't help but smile too, thinking of Levy defying the nurses and doctors wishes to sleep by his side. His heart swelled with pride and love, he couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Cana's safe too, her dad is Gildarts as you know by now. One of our best guys, probably our only best. He's the one we send on extremely important missions. His stealth and influence is great. So, when he heard about José and Jackal taking Cana, all hell broke loose. And lets just say….. José and Jackal will no longer be a problem in the future," he said with a cloud of darkness in his eyes. I wanted to ask what exactly happened, but I knew I would be better off not knowing. "And don't worry about your reputation, everything has been cleared out. You are no longer a criminal on the run."

"Thanks," I grunted out with a crooked smile. I watched the small old man, look at the floor for few seconds, before looking back at me with conflicting eyes that made me hesitate.

"You know, I'm still upset that Levy was there in the first place and in possible harms way, but knowing her…..she wasnt going to let you go by yourself, huh?" he said, smiling as I nodded in agreement. "Do you remember the talk we had before I left?" He asked and I nodded my head again. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small red box. Openng it, he revealed a sparkling diamond ring, set in a prestine gold band. "This is to confirm that I actually give you two my blessing. I always thought I wouldn't approve of anyone she brought home, but im glad it was you. And you know what I would do if you ever broke her heart. You almost did that day. She was sobbing so hard, I've never seen her cry so hard even when she was a child. If you died, I wouldve brought you back to life just to thrash you and put you back in the ground for hurting her." He said with a sly smile, making a rough chuckle erupt from my throat the dull pain coming back for a few seconds. "I'll officially be your gramps and Rogue's too and that makes me happy. Obviously I cant give you the ring now, but when you're done recovering, come to my office and you'll get then along with your new position."

I quirked a curious eyebrow at him but he brushed my questioning stare to the side saying, "The doctors said, you'll probably need a month to recover. That's faster than most people but you're a fit and healthy man, so it wont take long. But I'm giving you two months. Levy alreay has your stuff and Rogue's stuff in her place, so you'll be with her during your recovery. I gave her that special mission when you got out of surgery."

"Thanks…Gramps." I grunted out with a smirk. Thankful my voice was quickly coming back to life.

"Grandpa! I'm back, we got you food if you-GAJEEL!" Levy spoke as she entered the hospital room with an arm full of food blocking her vision. She cried out my name when she sat it down on the counter. Makarov quickly got off the bed to let her and Rogue climb on to hug me tightly.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Rogue beemed with excitement as he scrambled to get onto the bed to snuggle the other side of me. I pulled them both in, ignoring my pain just so I could inhale the scent of Levy's shampoo and the smell of greasy fries I know Rogue ate on his way here.

I kissed them both, squeezing them tighter against me. Looking up, I saw Makarov smile at me, mouthing, 'I'll see you in two months,' before grabing his food and leaving.

For the rest of that day and then on, they refused to leave my side. Their bright smiles, nursing me back to health.

2 YEARS LATER

Taking a usual route home, I sighed in relief, knowing that I was able to get off of work in time to join in the festistivities. Thanks to Makarov, and our incident two years ago with José and Jackal, he was able to weed his way to the top, getting rid of the corruption. He took the head seat and gave me and Gildarts a place beside him. This gave us the advantage of having regular hours and being able to come home safe to our family every night. Well, almost every night. There were some nights we had to stay in the office just to fix a situation or figure out the best cause of action.

Turning into the driveway, I put my truck into park. Hopping out, I grabbed my suitcase from the floor on the passenger side.

"Welcome home," a sweet voice rang out, causing my head to whip to the figure that was standing on the front porch. I watched with amuzement as Levy waddled off the porch and towards me. She had one hand placed on her back and the other on her swollen stomach.

Meeting her halfway, I bent down to kiss her. "I'm home. I missed you while I was gone."

"We missed you too," she smiled rubbing her belly, wincing at a pain that coursed through her.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital. Your contractions are getting closer together."

She hit my arm, her wedding ring glinting in the light as she swatted me. "I'm ok. The doctor also said, I could feel contractions for days before I actually go into labor."

Crouching down to be eye level with her belly, I kissed her stomach. "Try not to give your momma much trouble, ok?" She laughed as I kissed her stomach. "You're already double the trouble."

"Yea, gramps, been calling them the terrible twosome, but hopefully the twins wont be that bad." She giggled attempting to turn around, but I stopped her engulfing her in my arms. "What are you doing?"

"I request a little more love before our company take you away from me," I said peppering her lips with kisses in between each word. I felt her melt against me as our lips moved together, the same spark tingling my spine.

"Eeeeewwww," we heard two little voices say, causing us to break apart. Sting and Rogue stood side by side with the look of disgust on their faces.

"Your mom and dad are gross like my parents. They're always kissing. BLEGH" Sting said making a face that made all of us laugh.

"You get used to it if you look away," Rogue laughed. "Mom, can me and Sting get the ice cream now that dad is home?" Rogue asked looking up at Levy for permision.

Levy nodded her head and the boys erupted in joy, running back in the house to get the ice cream.

"We better get inside," she said grabbing my hand, leading me in the house.

We walked through the house and right back outside to the back patio that I built a year ago, just for these such occasions. Lucy and Juvia were talking as they watched their babies play on a blanket surrounded by toys. Natsu was on the grill threatening to smack Gray as Gray questioned his grill master skills with every flip of burger and turn of hotdog. Erza and Cana were deep in a board game as Cana smiled wickedly a hand wrapped around a beer bottle.

"Yo! Gajeel! You hungry? I already got some meat done." Natsu said with his usual boyish grin.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I'll trust it. I think they're raw." Gray critqued poking one of the burgers with a fork, causing Natsu to barate him with insults.

"I'll take one," Gramps said behind me, loosening his tie as he stepped onto the patio. "Glad we could both make it," he smiled up at me.

"Same here, I thought were going to be so late that we missed all the good food." I chuckled.

We were ready to dig in, when Levy leaned over a chair clutching her stomach groaning in pain. Running to her side, I rubbed her back asking if she needed anything.

"I-I think they're coming," she groaned out right before her water broke.

"Battle stations everyone!" Cana yelled out as everyone went to overdrive. The fire was put out on the grill, the food was quickly put up and the kids were rounded up. With everyone getting in their cars, I carried Levy to my car, ready and nervous for the next part of our journey together.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
